The truth about love
by StephaniePotter7
Summary: This is not just a story about love between two people who were blind to see it, and what it really meant. This is also a story of love between people who have never loved before, and those who think they don't deserve love at all. We're going on a journey, so buckle up. Life doesn't always treat you well, and it's a bumpy ride. (Jily!) *Rated M for future content.*
1. Of hexes, Exams, and holidays

**AN: Hey, I'm new to writing so I'd really appreciate some reviews on the chapters I post (Presuming I actually learn how to use this site properl; D -Just Kidding!) Hehe, Enjoy chapter one!**

** Chapter One  
Or  
Of Hexes, Exams and holidays.**

Fifth year at Hogwarts had just ended with an owl examination and the students rushed around the castle to finish any last minute packing, but to also enjoy the last few hours of freedom they had before having to catch the train back to London the next morning. Everybody enjoyed being at Hogwarts more than being at home; magic being the first obvious reason as to why they wanted to stay in the castle- using magic at home was forbidden to underage students. The other reason would be safety. All the students felt safer under the candlelit ceiling of Hogwarts because of the darkening atmosphere that was starting to engulf them all; rumours of a Dark Lord- Lord Voldemort- were arising and the dark arts was becoming more widely used, and students felt they had a sense of safety at school and felt they could learn how to protect themselves too.

* * *

Lily Evans was one of the students who decided to enjoy the last hours of being a Hogwarts fifth year and to enjoy the sunshine that had surrounded them. She rushed from the great hall after her exam and took her usual spot by the black lake, lying on her front and staring out admiringly over the breath-taking view that the Hogwarts grounds had to offer. However, her peaceful sight-seeing moment had been disrupted, by none other than the marauders.

They hurled themselves from the castle and sprinted down toward the black lake, immediately stripping off of their robes and diving into the lake in unison. Lily's eyes widened at the sight of the four practically naked boys and their bodies. She reluctantly admitted to herself that James Potter was actually attractive, but she hadn't realised that her jaw had dropped open at the tanned, toned, athletic body that was jumping onto the back of Sirius Black; another decent look guy.

"See something you like, Evans?" James Potter's voice roused Lily from her daydream and she immediately flushed crimson. However, after many years of practice, Lily managed to conjure up a reply.

"You wish, Potter." She called back with a roll of her eyes, her lips hitching up into a smile because of the look of disappointment on James' face. She felt like teasing him even more, just because she was bored and waiting for her best friends to arrive- they were packing, after not having listened to Lily's advice that they should pack the night before, they were missing out on the sun. "But now that you mention it, seeing Mr Black in only his boxers is something I _do _actually like." Lily teased, earning herself a cheeky wink from Sirius and a look of shock, pure shock, from James.

"Ah, Lily-Pad, I knew I'd crack you some day; it was only a matter of time before you fell for me." Sirius responded, climbing out the lake in an I-am-a-complete-sex-god fashion, causing several fifth year Ravenclaws to faint and a Hufflepuff to squeal. Lily's reply of disgust was blocked out by her friend arriving down at the lake.

"Lily, is it true? You've fallen for Sirius?!" Exclaimed Marlene; an extremely pretty girl with sandy blonde hair which fell just past her shoulders, plopping down next to Lily and staring at her with a mock shocked expression.

"Yes, Marls, it's true. I got a sight of them abs and my heart just stopped, I think I love him!" Lily shouted, holding a hand on her heart and feigning a look of pure desire. Sirius took this as is cue to turn on his winning charm, and he strut toward Lily and scooped her up making her wrap her legs around his waist. Lily squealed and smacked Sirius on the head.

"Put me down, _now_, Black; I wouldn't want to contract some sort of disease." The crowd roared with laughter, James especially enjoyed the look on Sirius' face, and Marlene was howling on the floor clutching her stomach because of her best friends wit.

"Now, Lily-Pad, don't break my heart-"Sirius was cut off by a shrill laughter from a demented looking boy with greasy, jet black hair. He immediately dropped Lily to the ground, luckily she landed on her feet and she walked back over to Marlene. "Ah, Snivellus, nice of you to drop in, miss me?" Sirius teased his enemy while the three remaining marauders approached him from behind, wands drawn knowing that a duel was on the horizon. James Potter, Sirius' wingman, joined in the teasing.

"Padfoot, did you see dear Sev here in that defence exam? His nose was touching the parchment, covering it with grease. Poor examiner, I wouldn't like to touch that, would you?" James added cruelly, causing an eruption of laughter from the fellow Gryffindor's that surrounded them- bar Lily. "Levicorpus!" shouted James, and Severus was hoisted up into the air by his ankle; yelling obscenities toward the popular pair. All the Gryffindor's were now howling with laughter, enjoying the sight of a stuck-up Slytherin at the mercy of a marauder prank, Lily however was seething; Severus was her friend.

"Who wants to see me take off Snivellus' trousers?" called James to the crowd, which all cheered, and Sirius was dancing on the spot yelling 'Do it, Prongs!' Severus was screaming even more obscenities toward James now, and his face was bright red; probably due to embarrassment more than the blood that would be rushing toward his head.

"Leave him alone, Potter." came Lily's icy cold voice from behind them, her wand was draw and James flashed her a lopsided, cheeky smile; deep down he was hoping that he wasn't going to be on the receiving end of one of her hexes. James let Snape go and he landed on a heap on the floor, cursing the marauders.

James hovered over Severus. "You're lucky Evans was here to help you, Sev." Then, with a charming smile toward the watching crowd, he headed back over to put on his robes along with Sirius, Remus and Peter.

"I don't need help from a Mudblood like her!" bellowed Snape, getting up from the ground and dusting off his robes. Lily's face fell. Her friend, her first magical friend had just said she had dirty blood, when he promised on their first meeting that it didn't matter, especially not to him. The black lake fell completely silent and you could tell everybody was holding their breath, all except James Potter, who was already on his way back over to Snape.

"_Apologise_ to Evans!" He screamed, while Lily rolled her eyes. She hated the fact James Potter was trying to be the hero, saving her from the foul-mouthed snake.

"Give it a rest, Potter, I don't want his apology and even if I did, I could make him apologise myself. I don't need your help, and nor do I want it." And with that, she turned on her heel and stormed up to the castle, her cheeks heating from embarrassment and hurt; her eyes filling with tears.

* * *

James Potter stood in shock; he'd actually been trying to _help_ Evans, to be _nice_ to her! Sirius was laughing, Remus was shaking his head, and Peter was standing looking uncomfortable. They all knew that James liked Evans, they just didn't know to what extent.

"Ouch what a _burn_, Prongs!" called Sirius, shaking his head in a very dog like manner to rid it of excess water. James turned away from Snape, much to the shock of everybody who was still watching and allowed him to leave, fixing his glare on Sirius.

"Shut it, Padfoot."

"Stop acting so pathetic over Evans, then."

"You-"

"_Guys, quit." _Remus interjected, sensing that the pair would start a yelling match and completely ruin the rest of the day; both being that stubborn. Sirius huffed and walked away, his spirits easily lifted by a sexy sixth year that he walked with, flirting. James noticed Remus' concerning look, and Peter's what-the-hell-is-going-on face, and sighed.

"Sorry." He muttered, walking away from the pair, heading for Gryffindor tower. His thoughts were interrupted by a scream of pain, causing his head to snap up and his stomach to sink at the sight before him. Lily was lying on the floor, sobbing while three Slytherin's surrounded her with their wands drawn. Lily's own wand was laying a few metres away from her and she was pleading for them to stop. They'd bee torturing her; she had scratches up and down her forearms and Lucius Malfoy, a seventh year, was bleeding which clearly showed Lily had put up a fight. Lucius' bleeding nose didn't come anywhere near to Lily's injuries. She was shaking from head to toe and still writhing in pain from the cruciatus curse which had been used on her, multiple times by the looks of it. He acted immediately, drawing his wand and sending several hexes toward the group, being careful not to injure Lily anymore. As soon as they saw James, the bolted; not out of fear, but because of the fact they couldn't hurt Lily anymore.

He walked over to Lily and picked her up; ignoring her protests that she was fine and she didn't need help, summoning her wand as he did so. He hurried to the hospital wing as soon as he noticed Lily's drooping eyes and her moans of pain; he couldn't lose her, he wouldn't allow it. Madam Pomfrey, the school nurse shrieked when she saw James carrying Lily, but she soon snapped out of her shock when James said. "Cruciatus curse." Once James had lay Lily onto the bed so the nurse could tend to her injuries, she yelled for James to get out, but Lily grabbed weakly onto James' arm.

"James, stay. You're the only one… I'm safe…" Unconsciousness was taking her but she was determined to finish, even if she didn't make sense "Stay." She whispered before passing out.


	2. Of running, performing seals and squeals

**AN: Hello again, this chapter is ****_a lot_**** longer than the previous one- but the first one was just a taster- so, please review if you read! **

**Chapter 2  
Or  
Of running, performing seals, and bestfriend squeals. **

James did exactly what Lily had requested. He stayed by her side all day, he missed lunch and he missed dinner, he even missed out on the chance to prank the Slytherin's one last time. But it was worth it. Lily remained unconscious throughout the whole day because of several potions Madam Pomfrey had been pumping into her, and James enjoyed the peaceful moment; he didn't enjoy the fact Lily had been hurt, but he was enjoying the fact that Lily had actually _asked_ him to stay and that they weren't at each other's throats. The peace was soon disrupted when Sirius came bounding into the hospital wing looking aggravated.

"Oi Prongs, what the _hell_ do you think you're doing in here?!" James thought Sirius was actually joking, but the look on his face told James otherwise.

"Lily asked me to stay, Padfoot, so I'm staying." James replied obviously, trying to calm Sirius down by using a calm tone himself. It didn't work.

"I don't care- wait, Lily-Pad _asked_ you to stay?" The shock was defined in Sirius voice, and his eyes widened even further- if that were even possible, considering his eyeballs were about to pop out of his sockets- when James nodded. "Okay, I get it, Lily-Pad has officially gone off her rocker, but Prongs we _need_ you."

James frowned. "Why?" He asked, but he wished he hadn't Sirius' rage returned.

"Are you kidding me? It's full moon tonight! We have to help Remus before we get on the train tomorrow morning!" James' face fell. He'd forgotten all about Remus; his best mate.

"Aw, shit yeah! Damn it, I'm sorry, I'm coming!" James jumped up and ran as fast as his legs would carry him, but Sirius only groaned.

"Jeez, we're running, _again_!" With a quick sigh, he was sprinting after James to find Remus.

* * *

Lily woke later that evening, and sighed when she opened her eyes to find nobody sitting around her bed; okay, it wasn't as if she hated being alone, it was the fact she'd _asked_ Potter to stay. And he didn't. Did he care about anybody but himself? She glanced to the clock on the wall in Madam Pomfrey's office and groaned as she'd missed dinner; it was her last dinner as a fifth year and she'd missed it. With another groan, Lily threw back the covers on her bed and slipped on her shoes and knowing that Madam Pomfrey wouldn't mind her leaving considering she had no remaining pain, she left the hospital wing and headed up to the Gryffindor Common room.

It took her longer than she expected, mainly because she wasn't paying any attention to where she was going. She had James Potter on her mind _again. _Lily wanted James to stay with her because she felt safe, and yeah that might have been a bit selfish of her, but why shouldn't she be selfish? She'd just been tortured by three Slytherin's and James was the one who saved her, so she wanted him with her; not all of time, just while she was in hospital. And what annoyed her the most; was that she'd actually expected him to stay.

"Lily!" Marlene, Alice, and Hestia all cried in unison at the sight of Lily entering the Gryffindor common room.

Lily smiled and sunk down into her favourite armchair by the fire. "I'm fine, before you all ask, and I'm sure you know what happened to me; Hogwarts runs on gossip."

"Yeah, we all know those twats from Slytherin tortured you, I mean that's sick, Lils. They're pathetic…" Marlene ranted away for about ten minutes about how vile, vindictive, and pathetic the Slytherin's were, and Lily, Alice and Hestia didn't pay any attention what so ever to her rant; having heard it a thousand times before. "…ugh, they make my blood boil!" With a sigh, Marlene had final finished her rant.

"You finished, Marls?" Hestia, another of Lily's best-friend, teased.

"Yeah, I think I can recite that rant perfectly the amount of times I've heard you spout it off." Alice, the quieter one in the girl group, chimed in.

"Oh Alice, _don't_, if I have to hear that again; I'll chuck myself off the Astronomy tower!" Lily joined in the teasing, with a short laugh at the look on Marlene's face.

"Okay, okay, I get it, I talk too much!" Marlene was pouting and rolling her eyes, and she hastily changed the subject. "It feels weird going into sixth year, we have N.E.W.T's to study for! I don't think I'm ready!" She exclaimed, slumping back into her chair to show how exasperated she was.

"Marls, you don't study anyway." Lily pointed out.

Marlene shrugged. "It's not the point!"

"Erm, I think it is, but I'll let you have this one." Lily glanced around the common room and noticed how unusually quiet it was; normally, on the last night of term, the marauders would be pulling some sort of prank or having a mini party. "Hey, have you guys seen James?" Lily asked her friends, curiously.

"You mean, James Potter?" Marlene replied, cocking her head to the side in confusion. Hestia on the other hand was widening her eyes at the fact Lily was on a first name basis with James.

"Yes, I mean him." Lily rolled her eyes.

"Wait, what?_ James _Potter_?" _Marlene was putting all the emphasis on 'James' because it was so rare that Lily used his proper name, unless she was ranting and it accidentally slipped out.

"Yes, Marlene, I'm talking about James Potter! I…" She hesitated and bit her lip, wondering whether she should tell her friends about asking him to stay with her; she could easily skim over the part about her being disappointed.

"Yes?" Marlene persisted; she was the one who very rarely let things go. Unless, of course, her friends were feeling too uncomfortable and Lily was nowhere near that boundary.

"Well, you all know how James kinda saved me from those Slytherin's?" All three girls nodded. "When he took me up to the hospital, I asked him to stay with me and when I woke up he wasn't there." Lily shrugged as if it was no big deal, but it was. She thought he'd stay, she _wanted_ him to stay. She wanted to wake up and find him still be there, sitting by her bed for _her_ and because she'd _asked_ him too.

"And he didn't stay?" Alice asked; she was the only one who didn't find Lily asking James to stay suspicious. It was obvious to Alice that Lily felt safe, and so would she if the positions were reversed.

Lily shook her head. "Nope, he didn't. I thought he would, y'know, considering I'd asked him but I'm not all together shocked that he didn't. We don't exactly see eye-to-eye."

"Yeah, you got t_hat_ right Lils." Hestia gave her friend a pointed look. "You're always telling him you'd love to hex him into oblivion…"

"And how much you'd loved to ruin his pretty face…" Marlene added.

"And how much you'd love to stop his swagger by breaking his legs…" Hestia said, with an amused look on her face.

"And how much you'd just love to push him off the tallest tower, really…" Marlene finished, who with a look at Hestia, burst into laughter at how much hate was built between the pair.

"Okay, I get it; we're not the _best_ of friends…" Lily stopped when Hestia started laughing, and Alice was smirking. "Okay! We're not even _friends_, but I just thought…" Lily stopped herself again. What did she think? That after five years of tormenting each other at every chance, James would actually stay at her bed side? That he'd suddenly forget those five years of hexing each other in the corridors, the several pitchers of pumpkin juice spilt 'accidentally' over their robes and those numerous amounts of times they'd insult each other? _Oh, Good Godric, Lily, you're an idiot. _"Heck, I don't even know what I was thinking. I'm going to blame me slipping into an unconscious state for this, it's a reasonable excuse, and hey! He might not even remember me asking!" Lily finished her speech, to which all of her friends nodded in agreement, and Lily was secretly praying that James hadn't acknowledged that fact Lily had asking him to stay. Well, it was obvious he hadn't, otherwise he would have stayed.

* * *

It was about four in the morning and James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were dragging themselves into the Gryffindor common room.

"Are you alright, Moony?" Sirius asked, while he climbed into bed still fully dressed.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Padfoot, just a bit tired." Remus yawned and, after changing into a pair of old pyjama bottoms and a loose t-shirt, he climbed into bed also. Peter was already asleep on top of the bed sheets, occasionally emitting load snores.

"I guess Wormy is tired too…" Sirius threw a pillow over at the lump in the corner of the room, and Peter immediately stopped snoring.

"Say, Prongs, you're awfully quiet tonight." Remus pointed out, frowning as James silently stripped down and climbed beneath his quidditch themed bed sheets.

"I just…I don't know. It's about Evans." James replied, shrugging.

"Expand?" Remus' frown intensified, as he sat up to look directly over at James' bed.

"Evans asked me to stay with her in the hospital wing today, after she was hurt." James replied dryly, feeling really guilty that he'd left her- without even telling her he couldn't stay.

"Lily _asked_ you to stay with her?" Remus' frown was replaced with shock and his mouth hung open.

"Shut your mouth, Moony, you're catching flies." James smirked and sat up also to face his friend.

Remus snapped his mouth shut, but only for a moment as he wanted to speak again. "We are talking about Lily Evans, here?" He asked, shock still framing his face.

"Yes, Lily Evans, you know? That amazing girl with fiery red hair that glistens in the light, her emerald green eyes that-"

"Shine so much, and draw me in so much, you'd think I was addicted…" Sirius interrupted James' monologue.

Remus decided to join in. "And don't forget her lips, soft looking and so succulent. Full, rich and tender just begging for my touch!"

"Good Godric, and the way her cheeks heat up whenever she screams my name!" Sirius called out.

"She's so perfect." Sighed James, shooting a very irritated look in both Sirius' and Remus' direction.

"Yes, yes, we get it. But back to the point, Lily Evans, actually asked _you_ to stay with _her_ in the hospital?" Remus was now frowning again.

"Yeah, Remus, she did. She was starting to pass out-"James started to recall the story but Sirius interrupted.

"Ah, that explains it."

James chucked a pillow at Sirius head. "Okay, okay! I'm going to sleep if I'm being attacked." And with a murmured 'Good night', Sirius was flat out and snoring.

"Like I was saying, she was passing out because of the pain and she asked me to stay. She told me to stay with her." James told a curious Remus who nodded.

"Wow. Now, are you sure we're talking about Lily _Evans?_" He dared to ask again. And when the only reply he got was a pillow to the head, he took that as his cue to go to bed, leaving James lying thinking about everything.

He felt so guilty. He really wanted to stay by her side and wait for her to wake up, but he couldn't. Even though he had a reasonable excuse- one which he couldn't actually explain to Lily- he still felt guilty and upset. Although, he was wondering why she'd asked him to stay in the first place? Sirius had said that maybe it was because she was passing out, and she didn't know what she was saying, and the more James thought about it, the more that reason seemed truer. He never got on with Evans, _never._ They were always screaming insults at each other, or throwing objects- usually juice- in each other's faces. So why the sudden change of heart, why did she want him with her? James didn't understand, but by the time he'd decided to go to sleep, he'd concluded all these questions. Lily Evans didn't really like him; she was confused and upset and probably had no clue what she was saying.

* * *

Lily woke early the next morning, even after spending most of the night chatting with Marlene about all the attractive boys in the school- Marlene's choice of topic, not Lily's. Lily was always the first one up in her dorm, Alice normally was second and Marlene as Hestia normally just got up in time for class, but today she was exceptionally early- it was only seven o clock. As the bathroom was free and wouldn't be needed for around another hour, Lily decided to take a bath, as she rarely got the chance when she woke around half seven because of her other dorm mates.

After having a bath, Lily spent a while pondering over what she would wear for the journey home- it was _always_ too hot. After she'd decided on a simple white dress, she headed down for breakfast, letting her mind wander. She was completely lost in her own world; she bumped into someone while approaching the great hall. She glanced up to see the person she'd just walked into and found Josh Richards, a fellow fifth year who was in Ravenclaw, staring down at her.

"Oh! Hey, Josh. Sorry." She cringed. Josh was attractive, _very_ attractive.

"It's okay." He grinned down at her. "You're early at breakfast."

"So are you…" She laughed. "None of my friends are up, and I didn't want to miss breakfast like I missed lunch and dinner yesterday." She explained.

"Oh, yeah, right. How are you? I heard about the attack, they'd been doing the same to me before hand." Josh, like Lily, was a muggleborn.

"I'm fine, thanks, and really? Oh, I hope you're okay!" Lily looked up at Josh concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just wanting to go on holiday now." Josh leaned casually against the wall outside the great hall, still smiling down at Lily.

"Same." She smiled back and then mentally scolded herself for ending the conversation with 'same', he was sure to walk away now. Surprisingly, he didn't.

"So, erm, would you like to meet up with me during the break? I know we both live near each other." He was chewing his lip nervously.

"Like a date?" Lily found herself blurting out.

"Yeah, well only if you want to, I mean we could still meet up even if you didn't want it to be a date…I'd still like to be friends." Josh was the one cringing now, for sounding like such a prat.

Lily found herself grinning. "No, Josh, a date is fine with me."

"Great! Well, I'll write to you, yeah? So we can organise a date and stuff."

"Of course, but is it okay if we arrange it later in the break? I'm on holiday for the first two weeks." Lily was praying that it was okay, Josh was cute and he'd just asked her on a date. She was ecstatic

"Of course it is, Lily." Josh grinned too, and they walked into the great hall for breakfast chatting about where they both were going on holiday, and the places they'd both like to go on their date. Lily sat at the Ravenclaw table, picking at a muffin while she continued to chat with Josh, and then she noticed her friends entering. She sighed, not wanting to go over, but she knew she had to.

"I'll see you on the train, yeah? My friends kinda want me to sit with them." Lily told Josh, who raised his eyebrows at the figure that was Marlene who was waving and crying 'Lily!' from the Gryffindor table.

"Kinda is an understatement." He teased, giving her a quick hug before Lily walked giddily over to her houses table.

"Okay, okay, spill. What were you doing at the Ravenclaw table with Joshua Richards?!" Marlene exclaimed, buttering some toast.

"He asked me to sit with him." Lily smirked, enjoying teasing her friends.

"I would never have guessed." Marlene drawled sarcastically.

"Okay, fine. I bumped into him while coming down from the tower…" Marlene gasped looking like Lily had committed a crime for walking into someone that attractive. "And we chatted for a bit about the attack, on both of us…" This earned another gasp from Marlene and two other gasps which came from Hestia and Alice. "And then he asked me if I wanted to meet with him over the summer!" Lily cried, a grin sneaking on her face.

"Like a date?" Hestia questioned and Lily nodded. All three girls grinned and squealed, while Marlene was clapping her hands excitedly. The marauders chose this moment to interrupt.

"Marlene, why are you impersonating a performing seal?" Remus inquired. Marlene looked to Lily and smirked.

"Lily's got a date!" Marlene squealed, and Remus smiled while James and Sirius both choked on toast.

"Marlene!" Lily shouted over the top of James and Sirius' coughing fits.

"What?" Marlene replied, feigning innocence. "It's true!" Lily only groaned, returning to eating her muffin.

"Who's the mystery man, Lily-pad?" Sirius asked, turning to face Lily completely. Lily didn't even get a chance to speak, because Marlene had already starting chatting to the very intrigued group of marauders.

"Josh Richards, y'know, the really cute Ravenclaw?" Marlene pointed across to the Ravenclaw table, and Lily groaned again.

"Marlene, it's rude to point!" She cried, burying her face in her arms on the table due to embarrassment.

"Oh, shush Lils, I'm just telling them about your date!" Marlene went on and on about Lily's date, Sirius sat and teased during the whole half an hour left of breakfast, but what surprised Lily the most was the fact that James remained silent.

Professor McGonagall stood up from her seat at breakfast and called for the hall to be silent.

"Minnie, I'll miss you over the summer!" Sirius cried out from beside Lily, causing the whole entire hall to erupt with the laughter, even Professor Dumbledore was chuckling.

"I'll most definitely not miss you, Mr Black." Professor McGonagall glared at Sirius and started her end of term speech, once everybody had stopped laughing, of course.

Lily, Marlene, Alice and Hestia found themselves sharing the largest compartment on the train with the marauders. Lily had completely forgotten about James and the whole hospital situation because she was busy chatting with Marlene about her date with Josh. Funnily enough, she wasn't even nervous for it. She was still shocked over the fact he'd asked her, and that was causing her brain to do that overthinking thing.

* * *

James was completely over the hospital incident since Lily got a date with Josh, he thought that if Lily had forgotten it, that he could. Okay, so he was still upset that he couldn't stay, because he liked Lily; a lot. Although, he expected that Lily wouldn't mention it, maybe because she didn't actually recall asking James to stay, or maybe- and this was a very big maybe- she was upset too. When Marlene had declared Lily was going on a date with Josh Richards, James' stomach twisted. He knew that Lily was bound to find guys crushing on her, and sometimes even asking her out on dates, but these were mainly the man-whore jerks, like Sirius only Sirius was more man-whore than jerk. What was annoying him the most was the fact that he couldn't find a reason why Josh wouldn't be good for Lily. Josh was overall a really nice guy, everybody fawned over him, and he was really clever. He had loads of things going for him, and James knew Lily would really like him eventually, he knew that Lily could fall for Josh and it hurt. James wished that it was him Lily was going out with in the break, but he also knew that it would never happen. They hated each other, so James didn't plan any prank that would mean Josh wouldn't want to date Lily, although he was tempted, very tempted; he'd done it plenty of times before, so what was one more going to do?

**AN: Just me again, I'd like to emphasise that reviews would make me happy. :-) **


	3. Of the Ritz, full names and dating games

**AN: This chapter is split into two parts because together it was pretty long, but I had an ickle cliffhanger I wanted to add in. Yey. **

**Chapter 3  
Or,  
Of the Ritz, full names and dating games. **

_**Part 1: **_

It was the last week of the summer holidays, and Lily had been back in the country for a week; she'd been to Paris with her family. She'd also been on two dates with Josh in the week in which she came back from Paris, and she was _really_ excited to be meeting up with him for a third time. Coincidently, they were meeting later that day (it was only around eight, but she was way too excited to sleep). They were going to the beach to take advantage of the really hot summer they were having, and they were also meeting up with their friends after they'd spent a few hours alone. After realising she wasn't going to get anymore sleep, she decided to have a long relaxing bath before she had to get ready to meet Josh at noon.

Lily really liked Josh. He was funny, intelligent, and yeah, gorgeous. Most of all, he seemed to care about Lily and her personality, and not her blood status, although that didn't matter considering he were a muggleborn too; but Lily liked that. Not that she had anything against purebloods, but she felt better knowing that Josh was muggleborn because it meant he knew about things she did in the Muggle world, and the fact they both had to deal with the bullies, so they both understood what it was like. She sat in the bath, while she daydreamed about the two dates she'd already had with Josh.

Their first date together was based around a simple Muggle tradition; going to the cinema. They met at the cinema, considering they both knew where it was, and Josh had allowed Lily to pick the film. It was small things like that which made Lily really like him, because he obviously liked Lily to an extent which meant he'd sit in a cinema and watch a chick-flick. What surprised Lily the most was what Josh had worn on their first date and the reason he'd worn it. She found him leaning against the wall outside the cinema, in a pair of black skinny jeans with a navy shirt and a tie. He looked drop-dead gorgeous and told Lily he'd overheard a conversation between herself and Marlene about how attractive guys in ties were. Lily remembered grinning at him, and telling him that he were one the guys that looked attractive in ties. Another thing which she liked about Josh was that he weren't the type of guy who'd take a girl on a date to the cinema to sit in the back row and snog her face off. They didn't even sit in the back row; they sat near the front sharing a bowl of popcorn and simply watched the film. Josh didn't do that I'm-stretching-but-my-arm-is-going-to-fall-around-your-shoulders thing, either, he simply sat dipping his hand into the popcorn which he let Lily hold.

Their second date went just as well, and the stuck to the Muggle way of things by going for a meal. It was a proper candlelit dinner with a band which played romantic music, but it wasn't cheesy, it was just the right amount of romance. They simply sat for a good couple of hours, chatting about different things; their favourite foods, favourite class at school, and what they liked to do in their spare time. That's how the beach date was arranged. Lily had mentioned how she loved the beach, so Josh asked her out again, but he had mentioned they could make a whole date of it with their friends too. They'd also danced too, which Lily found rather amusing because Josh was surprisingly a great dancer. What Lily found really cute, was that Josh seemed timid about holding her hand or kissing her cheek. She had laughed when he went to hold her hand, but then changed his mind midway through the action, and Lily simply took his hand anyway. She wasn't bothered that she'd taken his hand, it wasn't like he didn't want to, and he was just a bit nervous. Lily laughed when she recalled this memory.

Snapping out of her daydream, Lily shrieked after realising the time. She only had an hour to get dressed. An hour! She was frantic trying to figure out how she was supposed to make herself look presentable with just an hour to spare, and she was pretty pissed off with the ministry for banning magic at home because this task of getting ready could be made much easier if she were allowed to charm her hair dry. She switched on the hairdryer and started to dry her hair, while she mentally made notes on what she was going to wear and how she would style her hair.

* * *

"Prongs, I'm bored." Sirius whined, while he and James were lounging outside in one of the many gardens at Potter manor.

"Well, should we go out?" James suggested, pulling at the grass.

"Where should we go?" Sirius sat up excitedly, just wanting to get out and do something.

"I dunno." James stopped to think. "What about the beach? We could get Moony and Wormy to come to, make it a lad's day out."

"Yes! The beach! And there might be some super sexy girls in bikinis!" Sirius jumped up and ran inside, mumbling something about getting his swimming trunks and doing his hair. James laughed at his best friend, while sending a patronus to Remus and Peter about meeting them at the beach around lunchtime-He, unlike Lily, could actually use magic at home because he came from a magical family, so the ministry had no way of detecting it was James who had used the magic, and of course, James never abided by the rules. He followed Sirius into the house, getting his trunks also, but completely forgetting about even trying to tame his hair. It would never style, it would never lie flat, and it just did whatever it fancied.

"Oi, Prongs, Padfoot!" Remus came zooming out of Potter manor fireplace, coughing and spluttering. Remus came early to Potter Manor, instead of meeting the guys at the beach. Considering this was James and Sirius, and those two alone in a Muggle area? That was a big 'hell no'.

"Yey, Moony is here!" Sirius came sprinting down the stairs, jumping the last four and diving onto his best friends back. "Alright, pal?" He asked, shouting 'Oi!' when Remus dropped him from his back.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Wormy is going to meet us near the beach, he didn't want to floo." Remus grinned and ruffled Sirius' hair.

"I've just spent the last half hour styling my hair, you prat!" Sirius huffed and began to stare at himself while pushing his hair into its previous style.

"And you call me the prat! Padfoot, we're going to the beach, not the bloody Ritz!" He replied, holding back a laugh.

"What's the Ritz?" Sirius and James, who had just appeared behind them both, said in unison.

Remus rolled his eyes and groaned for knowing all about Muggle's, he waved his hand impatiently. "It doesn't even matter, just hurry up." He plonked himself down in one of the chairs, while Sirius ran back upstairs to change while James sat opposite Remus, and while they waited for Sirius to return; they struck up a conversation about quidditch.

About five minutes later, Sirius came bounding down the stairs again. "Right, lads, you ready?" He asked, when he came skidding to a stop at the front door. James clapped his hands and jumped up.

"Hell yeah, Remus, what exactly are we doing at the beach?" When James said this with a serious face, Remus burst into laughter. "What?" James asked innocently, frowning at a confused Sirius.

"It's a beach, James! A place to do anything you want with sea, sand and sun-"Remus' explanation was cut off by a loud and excited Sirius.

"And girls!" Sirius contributed.

"Mmmmhhmmm, that isn't helping, Padfoot. Anyway, basically we do what we want, but you obviously can't use magic." Remus stood up while he finished his brief explanation of what they could do, and emphasized the fact that they can't do magic because he knew exactly what James and Sirius could be like when they were after girls, or just fun.

Sirius nodded and walked out of the door, James and Remus following behind him, and they walked to the beach which took about an hour. When they arrived Sirius was already off on the look for girls, while Remus, James and Peter (who had already been waiting for them) sat on the wall to decide what they wanted to do first.

One thing that the marauders didn't know was that this beach was the exact same beach which Lily Evans, Josh Richards, and both of their friendship groups would be going to later. Maybe if they did, they wouldn't have gone at all.

* * *

"Lily darling, are you ready? Joshua is here!" Lily cringed when her mother shouted up the stairs but she was actually pretty shocked that Josh had come to her house, they normally just met up at organised place in which they both knew. Quickly finishing off her plait, she rushed downstairs and smiled the moment she saw Josh sitting having a conversation with her father about a football game.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I lost track of time." She explained, walking over and giving her mother a hug and her father a kiss on the cheek. She turned to Josh and smiled. "Ready?"

"Yeah…" He turned around and smiled to Lily's father. "Nice talking to you, Mr Evans."

"Anytime, anytime…" Mr Evans replied, and Lily smiled again. "Well, you two kids better go; you don't want to miss all the sun now." He fixed his sight onto the TV, where a game of football was just kicking off and Lily opened the door and beckoned for Josh to come join her. She called goodbye to her mother who was now outside attending to the garden, and she walked with Josh to the beach.

"I was surprised to see you at my house." Lily commented, while she and Josh walked along the seafront to find a nice little spot where they could sit until it was time to meet their friends.

"That's what I was aiming for." Josh replied, grinning down at her.

"Well you definitely succeeded." She grinned back, and they both sat down on the sand. Josh accidentally brushed her waist with his hand when sitting down and Lily jumped and giggled, when he noticed that he'd tickled her, he did it on purpose; tickling her waist why she giggled and pleaded breathlessly for him to stop.

"J-Josh…Stop! This is _so_ unfair!"

After a few more moments of tickling Lily, he stopped and grinned when she jumped up, pouting. Josh followed suit, minus the pouting.

"I'll get you back for that, Richards." Lily smirked, wiggling her eyebrows in a mischievous way.

"Damn!" Cursed Josh teasingly, although he was hoping it would be a nice revenge and not one of Lily's famous hexes.

They were standing _very_ close to each other, and Lily immediately recognised this as a romantic kissing moment- not like every time a guy stood close to you that you were supposed to snog his face off, but you know, it was _Josh _and he was cute. Surprisingly, Lily wasn't even nervous, on the contrary to what people at Hogwarts said, she had actually kissed a few boys- only a few, she wasn't about to turn into Hestia or something. Josh had noticed this too, and he was vowing to himself that he wouldn't be an idiot and mess it up because he really liked Lily, probably a lot more than people realised. Josh, being extremely handsome and intelligent, attracted a lot of people and he did have quite a few rumours made about him- whether they were actually proper rumours, or true facts, had nothing to do with his situation right now- but you could say he did have experience, probably lots more than Lily. Josh stopped his random train of thoughts and snapped back into the present; where Lily was gazing up at him, her eyes swimming with excitement and her lips were parted slightly- still catching her breath from the tickling moment. He leaned down and smiled slightly when Lily didn't make any attempt to pull away, and he kept leaning in until their lips were only inches apart. He was so excited to finally get to kiss her.

But Lily had no intention of kissing Josh.

* * *

**_Part 2: _**

Okay, she really wanted to just pull him down by the front of his buttoned up shirt and completely kiss him back. She _really_ liked Josh, and she along with many others at Hogwarts, had a huge crush on him. But Lily saw Josh for who he was inside, his true intentions and feelings, not just the smouldering sex-god look that he worked so well. When Josh moved another inch, meaning their lips were just about to touch, she jumped back- desperate to keep a straight face. Josh's stomach sunk, and he frowned at Lily- noticing her serious expression. He opened his mouth to speak but no sound was produced. _What just happened? I thought…I thought it was going well!_ His mind was working overtime to find a reason why Lily wouldn't actually want to kiss him, but he came up blank.

It was when Lily really scrutinized Josh's face for emotions, that she actually realised he thought she was being serious. _Hadn't it just been minutes ago I said I was getting revenge? Pfffffft, Ravenclaw? That sorting hat needs to sort itself out!_ Lily couldn't possibly hold in her laughter anymore, and out of the blue she was bent double with laughter- the look on Josh's face was totally priceless.

Recognition dawned on Josh and he rolled his eyes, cracking a smile. "Lily Evans! That was beyond cruel!" Lily was still laughing, but she eventually calmed herself down.

"Mmmmmh, yeah, maybe, but it was hilarious!" She replied, grinning.

"You know, I thought it was going to be _me_ who ruined a totally cute moment, but no-"Lily was smirking cheekily, and there was a hint of mischief in her eyes, and Josh groaned. "You're not done with the teasing, are you?"

Lily shook her head. "You have to catch me. You have to catch me to be able to kiss me." And with a wink, she took off running along the sand. Josh chuckled and yelled 'Easy!' after her, but as it turns out; running on sand wasn't exactly the easiest thing in the world.

He did manage to catch her though. After several minutes of running after her, Lily was growing a bit tired and had to slow down. Josh grabbed her sweetly by the waist, hoisted her up, and without any hesitation this time- he kissed her. Only to be interrupted by Marlene, Hestia, and Josh's friends.

"Lily, I'm so glad to-Oh. Sorry." Marlene grimaced as Lily and Josh pulled apart. Lily was torn, she was dying to kiss Josh again, but she wasn't exactly the type who just kissed in front of her friends and she was _dying_ to see Marlene and the girls again; she'd missed them so much, they may as well been sisters. _Oh, screw it._ She thought, and with a grin toward Marlene and Hestia, and then a sweet smile to Josh's friends; she pulled Josh back toward her and kissed him. Only to be granted with another interruption.

"Lily Louise Evans!" This voice came from Alice, who was normally quiet and sweet, but Alice shouting? Especially using Lily's _full_ name? Shit. Lily, who had stopped kissing Josh the moment Alice had bellowed out her name, turned to face her and cringed.

"Hey, Alice…" She grinned sheepishly, and Josh let Lily down and walked to greet his best friends.

"Why are _you_ snogging in _public_? You and I, we're supposed to be the innocent ones! We leave all of that up to Marls and Tia!" Alice was grinning while she spoke, clearly showing she was happy for Lily, but it was very out of character for Lily to be openly kissing somebody in public, unless alcohol was involved- which Lily rarely drank.

"Erm…" She began, again looking very sheepish "It was Josh. All him, he is a _bad_ influence!" Josh, who at that moment had be chatting happily with Tom- his best friend- about Quidditch, turned around and gasped.

"It was all _you_, Lily Louise Evans!" He was grinning, knowing Lily would obviously hate the use of her full name. When he saw Lily's eyebrows shoot up, and her face deepen red, he hastily changed topic. "And, this is my cue to go play footie with my friends!" He left before Lily could argue, leaving the girls alone.

"Oh my Merlin, your boyfriend is Josh Richards!" Marlene grinned at her best friend, hugging her tightly.

"It's okay Marls, I don't particularly like breathing." Lily pointed out that Marlene was actually hugging her a bit too tight.

"Nice topic change, M'love." Hestia hugged Lily too, but gently, unlike Marlene.

"Not much of a topic change now!" Lily pointed out, shoving her gently.

"Why are we changing the topic? He's great Lily! Much better than that thing you went out with last year!" Alice chimed in, also giving her friend a swift hug.

"Are you implying that I dated the giant squid?" Lily asked.

"Yes!" Hestia shouted, as if it were blatantly obvious.

"Hell yeah you did!" Marlene looked as if Lily _had_ genuinely dated and made out with a creature.

"Hate to break it to you, chick, but yup!" Alice said in a polite tone, as if she were trying to be nicer than the other two.

"You're going on as if I dated Rodolphus Lestrange!" Lily groaned.

"No, you only dated Snape." Alice said, as if Lily needed reminding. Lily didn't even bother responding, although it wasn't technically true that Lily dated Severus Snape, they didn't kinda-maybe-sort of had a thing.

"Or did she?" Asked Marlene, she wasn't being serious, but it was hilarious to see the outraged look on Lily's face.

"No, I dated Rodolphus Lestrange because he's so gorgeous and charming, and I come from one of the biggest pure blood families around." Lily's response caused a collective laugh, and after another round of hugs, Marlene and Hestia ran off-into the sea- to try and find some sexy Muggle boys, the group of boys they came with were still playing football, and Lily and Alice retreated to a wall to chat. Lily was giving Alice one of her famous scrutinizing looks as Alice was staring off into the distance at somebody.

"You like Frank, hmmm?" Lily asked as soon as they sat down on the wall.

"Frank? What?" Alice's eyes looked as if they were about to burst out of her sockets.

"You totally like Frank Longbottom and he is totally walking over to us- no you- now!" Lily exclaimed, grinning at how nervous Alice looked.

"You better not say a thing or I will kill you, Lily Louise." Alice warned, and then turned to Frank who had just arrived. "So, what you doing down here Frank?" Alice asked sweetly- this shocked Lily the most; Alice flirting was not something you would see on a daily basis.

"Josh and the guys invited me." He said, grinning at her, and then Lily realised something else. Frank liked Alice. She couldn't wait to tell the others.

"Lily Louise and Alice May!" Marlene was shouting from the sea- it wasn't surprising that Marlene's voice could actually carry that far- the girl was like a bloody foghorn. "Oh, and Frank, Tom, Josh, and the other sexy one whose name I don't know! Get your arses in this sea. Now" She grinned and continued swimming.

"She called me sexy, so I'm going." Matthew- the boy whose name Marlene didn't know- spoke excitedly and ran off toward the sea. Lily and Alice were the only ones who were a bit sceptical, but they did decide to go ahead and join their friends anyway. They jumped off the wall simultaneously and stripped off so they were just in their bikinis, when they heard somebody wolf-whistle. Lily expected it to be Josh or Frank, but Alice wasn't so sure; she was just planning to hex- when back at Hogwarts- whoever it was. They turned around, and didn't find Josh- or Frank- but the Marauders.

Lily's response was caught in her throat and Alice was surprised she didn't pass out; a wolf-whistle was enough- but it coming from the Marauders?

Alice was confused, and Lily was disgusted.

"Lily-Pad, it really is you!" Sirius cheered, grinning broadly at her. While James look smug at the look on the girls' face, Remus was just grinning politely and Peter was eating. No surprises there.

"Who else do you expect looking that hot?" James intervened, purely just to annoy Lily.

"I feel dirty and….yuck now." Lily shivered and Alice looked as if she were going to die with laughter.

"And you didn't feel dirty while you were dating that _thing_?" Alice asked, raising her eyebrows in a way that said-we're-totally-going-to-mess-with-the-Marauders-heads.

"Who is 'that thing'?" Sirius asked immediately, and Alice grinned while Lily caught on to what she was doing. They were pranking the Marauders.

"Alice..." Lily whined. "I thought we'd already discussed, I didn't _date_ him! It was only like a two day thing!" She was shaking her head while Sirius, James and Remus (Peter was too busy eating his chips) looked astonished that Lily Evans had dated somebody, and they didn't know about it.

"Oh, yeah, I remember. But still, I bet the Slytherin Sex God was just…perfection, am I right?" Alice cocked her head to the side and managed to feign a look of wanting to hear _every_ detail. It was a Hestia look; Marlene on the other hand would have just hexed it out of her if she got no cooperation.

"Wait- _Slytherin_?" The three Marauders responded.

"Yes, obviously, I mean he couldn't be him and be totally _imperfect_ could he?" Lily looked like she was daydreaming.

"Who is he?!" Sirius demanded and Lily snapped out of her 'daydream'.

"Why do you want to know, jealous?" Alice winked at Sirius, who looked greatly annoyed. James was frowning deeply and Remus looked like he was probably going to faint. Lily was desperately trying not to laugh at the boys' worked up faces, this was absolutely hilarious.

"Yes! Somebody in _Slytherin_ has got a 'sex-god' reputation!" Sirius cried out, his face showing true distress now.

"Well, if you were a Slytherin maybe he wouldn't stand a chance." Remus spoke logically. It was always Remus- the good 'ol logical one.

"Oh, hell no, Sirius would _not_ stand a chance against this guy!" Lily spoke, her voice full of passion toward this mystery man, although it was with all of her might that she didn't double over with laughter right that instant.

"And how on _Earth_ would you know?" James spoke up, his frown deepening.

"Hestia." Alice and Lily spoke together, giggling in a so not Alice/Lily way.

"Excuse me? Hestia?" Peter piped up.

"Let's not get off topic! Lily here has dated a Slytherin who she claims is a sex-god!" Sirius changed the topic with a pointed look at Lily, showing her she wasn't getting away with this.

"That's totally obvious who it is though, right?" Peter replied, frowning a little.

"Erm, is it?" James asked.

"Yeah…" Peter paused with a look at his three best friends, and once he realised this wasn't a joke on his behalf, he continued. "Severus Snape."

"That can't be…no way." Sirius' eyes widened.

"That's ridiculous, Wormtail." James' expression was a double of Sirius'.

"Actually, it does seem obvious now. They spent a lot of time together." Remus pointed out. Ah, there it was, Remus-logic.

"As much as his Remus-logic is true, he is definitely _not_ a sex god." Alice stated with a roll of her eyes.

"And we didn't technically date." Lily added.

"Who is it then?" Sirius whined, and pulled his puppy-dog face. James was pouting in a sort-of-maybe cute manner, and Remus was holding a hand to his temple to make sure it didn't explode or something. Peter went back to finishing his chips.

"It's so obvious for Merlin's sake!" Alice cried, shaking her head in exasperation.

"Please tell us?" James begged, while Sirius took a drink of his slush to think about who Lily could possibly have dated. Lily was physically in her element now; James Potter was _begging_ to know who she had dated. Okay, this was all big one lie, and they probably were going to pay for it but Lily could just tell this was going to be brilliant.

"The Slytherin sex god is Rodolphus." Lily said cheerfully, and the reaction was just as they had expected, maybe even better. Sirius spat out his slush so far it actually covered Lily and Alice, James' mouth was actually _hanging_ opening and his eyes were wider than a deer's caught in the headlights, Remus had slipped off the wall and was in a heap in the sand and Peter was choking on a chip.

"Ow." Remus cried from the sand, and both the girls were frowning.

"This was my favourite bikini!" Lily cried, looking down to see her previously pristine white bikini a mix of red and blue.

"_Rodolphus Lestrange?"_ James, being the first one to recover, asked as if he didn't hear Lily before.

"Yeah, Rodolphus, he's totally smokin'." Alice said, licking her lips.

"You should date him, Al." Lily said, trying to wipe the stains from her bikini.

"Oh, no, I couldn't." Alice shook her head, her mind on Frank, but the Marauders got the impression of the female version of the 'Bro code.'

"I can't believe it. You actually _dated_ and_ kissed_-"James began, a disgusted look on his face.

"You just actually _touched_ him, like seriously, I always thought of him as a parasite or something." Sirius finished James' sentence.

"Wait- Lily is a muggleborn!" Remus pointed out.

"Whoa, Remus; there is no need for the whole blood status thing. " Sirius barked a Remus, but then he realised that Remus would never do that being a Half-Blood himself. He also realised something else. Lily was a muggleborn. Rodolphus was a Pureblood. That fling, or relationship, whatever you wanted to call it, would _never_ have worked. It couldn't have even existed. James was also realising the same thing, and the three of them (Peter was still recovering over his incident with the chip) turned toward Lily and Alice who were smiling innocently.

"You two are _evil._ You're both pure evil." Sirius exclaimed, while James and Remus nodded in agreement.

"We're evil? That is like, the biggest overstatement of the _year_. We pranked you. That is all we did." Lily rolled her eyes.

All four Marauders gasped. "Oh my Merlin, that did _so_ not happen." James groaned.

"I hate to break it to you, James, but yeah it did." Alice reminded him. The look that they received from each of the Marauders was enough to tip them over the edge into hysterical laughter, and after a few minutes the Marauders joined in two. Sirius was glad he still had his sex god reputation intact; James was just relieved that Lily hadn't been sleeping-or even dating- Lestrange or Snape, and Remus was pretty glad of it too- not because he liked Lily in a romantic way, but he was just happy Lily hadn't stooped so low to actually do such a thing. Peter was just glad to be alive, that choking incident lasted way too long for his liking.

Lily realised that they'd just had a civilised conversation with the Marauders, especially James. She'd always got along with Remus because Remus was just that type of guy; he was always polite and he and Lily were always chatting about work or prefect duties, they were pretty close friends. Sirius and Lily had grown together, Lily often described Sirius as some type of fungus- he'd just grown on her because of the conditions surrounding him but, surprisingly to each of their friends, Lily and Sirius were probably the closest type of friends you'd ever saw. Lily and Sirius would _always_ talk to each other about things. They were best friends, obviously not as close as the four Marauders or Lily and the girls, but they were _really_ close. Peter and Lily got on with each other just like Lily got on with most people who weren't Slytherin, Muggleborn haters, or bitchy girls. However, she and James was something that confused her. She never really got on with James- understatement of the year- they loathed each other and James would normally go out of his way to torment her in some way. If somebody had of told her that she and James would be having a conversation which lasted more than ten minutes without insulting or threatening each other, she would have laughed in their faces and told them they were stupider than Sirius- which was actually saying something, considering Sirius lacked in common sense. She realised she didn't mind it, but she'd never admit it.

"Lily, Alice, come on!" Marlene was strolling up the beach dripping wet, with a stern look on her face. Lily and Alice realised they'd been longer than they thought, and when Lily turned around to look face Marlene; her eyes landed on Josh in the sea. He was standing in some swimming shorts with his hair sticking up in every direction; he looked gorgeous to Lily and probably every female that looked at him. Something stood out about him though. Lily could have sworn that he saw jealously flash through his eyes. Lily cringed and realised that she was just having a conversation with four guys, two of which were known for their womanizing ways and Remus was clever and handsome; something Josh knew Lily liked. Josh noticed her gaze and turned away, which was when Lily decided she wasn't going to let this escalate into some argument. She just got with Josh a week ago, and under no circumstances was she going to let him slip through her fingers. Not when she liked him so much. She was determined to make it work, and that's why she sprinted off down the beach and jumped gently onto Josh's back, kissing him swiftly on his cheek. Okay. This definitely wasn't enough to change his feelings just yet, and Lily could guess. She had a brilliant talent for reading people. Josh spoke before Lily had to chance to rectify things.

"Lily, I know you were with your friends and stuff, but seriously; if you don't want to be with me. Just say." Josh practically whispered it, and Lily let out a short laugh because of how ridiculous Josh was being; she understood though, well kind of. Josh had watched her laughing and teasing the Marauders, but he was focused on Sirius and James. Josh didn't know of her friendship with Sirius, and where everybody knew of the hatred between James and Lily, Josh had some feeling that it wasn't just hatred. He just saw it from a boyfriend's perspective. Lily got that.

"Josh, stop it right now. I know you were watching me and Alice with the guys, but it's nothing that your imagination is telling you. I know you don't actually believe anything is going- or well, I hope you don't think anything is, but I'm going to say it anyway; nothing is going on. We pranked them." Lily didn't care that maybe she was rambling, Josh deserved to know, and well he was the first guy who had shown genuine interest in her and actually wanted to be her boyfriend. Well, apart from Severus- but that was never going to happen, and apart from James; who was just being a prat and messing about with her.

"You pranked them?" He asked, and Lily told the story of how she and Alice had pranked the Marauders. Josh laughed, and then they continued the day just like they would have without that mini episode with Lily and Josh- they had a reasonable day. The Marauders didn't hang out with them after the prank, they went back to James' house to 'get wasted' (Sirius' idea) and all Lily, Josh and the others did was swim all day.

When it eventually was time to depart and go home, Josh insisted-being Lily's boyfriend now- to escort her home, but really, he just didn't want to go home. He enjoyed going out with Lily, her friends and his friends, and he did feel guilty about what he said at the beach. He knew he had to leave, but he honestly thought that he and Lily would make it together- He didn't love her, it was way too soon, but he liked her. He knew it could work, and if it was supposed to, it would. Lily agreed and she was hoping for it to work because she knew if it didn't, heartbreak was the only result and of course, she really liked Josh in return. It was clear to everybody at the beach today that they worked together, a perfect match they were not, but they definitely worked. Josh promised to sit with Lily and her friends on the train, only if she could stop Marlene from hitting on Matthew. It was a joke, but Lily would try because Marlene didn't do boyfriends and Matthew looked as if he'd do literally anything for her already. Josh walked Lily right up to her door, and kissed her softly before walking home himself. Lily smiled for the rest of the night, and she knew it wasn't because her parents had ordered a takeaway from her favourite place.


	4. Of Freaks, Escorts and Shocking Hugs

**AN: Wow. I have 140 views so far; that makes me really happy- I didn't expect it! But, could you do me a favour? Maybe leave a sneaky review? or a follow? ;3  
I'll love you more than Jily itself! **

**Chapter 4  
Or,  
Of Freaks, Escorts and Shocking Hugs. **

"Oh for God's sake, Lily, will you get _out_ of the bathroom?!" Petunia, Lily's sister, screamed at the top of her lungs. It was the 1st of September and Lily was getting ready for the train ride back to Hogwarts, thank Merlin.

Lily didn't reply, she just continued to apply her makeup. There was no way on this _earth_ that Petunia was getting her way; Lily was desperate to get back to Hogwarts and start her 6th year, she had a feeling about it- a good feeling, a very good feeling.

"Lily Louise Evans, get out of the bathroom _now_, I live here too! I have a right to use to bathroom!" Petunia yelled again, banging her fists against the door. _Jesus,_ Lily thought, _why is my full name being used so fucking much lately? _

"No, I won't, Petunia! I have to be at Kings Cross by half ten! I'm meeting Josh then!" Lily replied, trying to keep her voice calm and not yell obscenities at her annoying sister, but it wasn't looking very good so far.

"Oh, like I care about you being on time or later for that _freak_ school, or meeting your freak of a boyfriend! Just get out of this bathroom, now." When Lily just growled in response, Petunia continued her ranting. "I am _sick_ of living here, with you, you _freak_!" Petunia was braying on the door with every ounce of strength she had, when Lily flung the door open, her eyes wide with rage.

"Freak, am I?" Lily asked her voice freakishly calm. "Freak because I have something that you don't have? Freak because I have a _talent_ where all you have is a rich boyfriend that you can hang on the arm of." Lily was losing control pretty quickly; the sparks flying from her wand in her hand proved that. Petunia however didn't seem to notice.

"Yeah, you _are_ a freak! You think that you're better than me, do you? You think because you go to this school that you have something I don't? It's _pathetic_ Lily, and you're just jealous of my _fiancé_ because he is in _love_ with me and you have never experienced love. You never will. I doubt our parents love you! You think they _love_ you? You actually think they still care about you because you can flourish a bloody stick around? Pathetic, Lily, you have nobody. " Petunia sneered, shoving past Lily to go into the bathroom and tried to slam the door in her face- but Lily dragged Petunia back out of the bathroom by her hair and slammer her against the wall.

Lily's heart actually shattered. Tears pricked in her eyes, but she refused to let them slip and make an appearance. She was a Gryffindor, and Gryffindor's _never_ backed down; especially if they were being bullied, and especially if they were in the right. Instead, Lily- being the stubborn and defensive person that she was- retaliated to Petunia's words.

"I do have somebody who loves me! How _dare_ you say those things to me? How _dare_ you, you vile person! You fucking vile… Mam and dad _do_ love me, they do! They understand I'm special, they understand my talent!" Lily was breathing really heavily, the tears threatening to make yet another appearance. "I swear to god if you do not stop being the world's biggest bitch to me, I will hex you into the middle of next _year._" Lily was gripping her wand so tightly her knuckles had turned white, and more red sparks flew out the end.

"You wouldn't dare. You're…You're not allowed to use magic out of school!" Petunia screamed, suddenly terrified.

"Oh? You _really_ would try me? I swear to god, I will hex you. _I _have a reputation for hexes _and _charms that would make your bitchy, judgemental, horse's head spin! Merlin, I'll hex you so hard, you'll have boils all over your face and-"Lily was cut off by Mr and Mrs Evans appearing at the top of the stairs. Lily's heart sank.

"Lily, what on Earth do you think you are doing?!" Michael Evans roared, his eyes widening at Lily's wand.

"D-Dad…I…she was calling me a-"Lily stammered out, but it didn't make a difference.

"No excuses! We have done _everything_ for you, Lily! Everything we possibly could and you just abuse it! You abuse this magic to torment your _sister_!" Louise Evans interrupted, she was furious. Lily was nearly crying now, no matter how hard she tried to explain that Petunia had been tormenting her first; they wouldn't listen.

Lily was the disgrace, Lily was the one who had threatened to hex her sister, and the funny thing was; Lily wouldn't dare use magic on her sister because it wasn't right and because she actually loved Petunia, she really wanted to get on with her. Lily sat in the armchair of the living area in her house, staring off into space and wondering why she deserved this terrible start to the day. She had been dying to get to King's Cross and to go back to school, Hogwarts was her home really because she belonged there. She loved coming home, she really did; she loved going on shopping sprees with Petunia and trying on really expensive dresses for some fancy ball or wedding they had to go to, but they did nothing together now. They argued with each other constantly and Lily was sick, and now her parent's wouldn't even listen to her; Lily felt a foot tall.

"It's time for you to go to school now, if you don't go now you'll miss the train." Lily was roused from her daydream by her father's stern voice. She turned to face her family and they all just stared blankly back at her, and she realised she wasn't going to be able to do anything to resolve this yet, maybe even never at all.

"Bye." Lily spoke shakily, grabbing her trunk and pulling it out of the door. Nobody replied to her farewell, they all just nodded. Lily would have to walk to King's Cross, it was half an hour away and she had 45 minutes, hopefully she would make it in time. Unfortunately, she would probably be late to meet Josh.

* * *

"James Harold Potter! Unless you get your lazy backside down this staircase now, you are going to be late for the train; and if you're late, you'll _not_ be attending Hogwarts at _all_ this year!" Elizabeth Potter, James' mother, screamed up the staircase of Potter Manor. "And you too, Mr my-hair-needs-to-be-perfect-for-the-ladies Black!"

"We're coming, Jesus." James shouted back, shoving his clothes into his trunk.

"Language, James Harold." Sirius teased, levitating his drunk down the stairs.

"Fuck off, Black." James replied, slamming his bedroom door shut and trudging down the stairs after Sirius.

"Language, James Harold!" Mrs Potter and Sirius shouted in sync. Mr Harold Potter had just entered the room, in which he burst out laughing immediately at the sight of James being chastised by his mother and best friend.

"Come off it, Lizzy, let him _be_." Harold Potter grinned at his wife- while she scowled at the use of her nickname. "Boys, in the car, I'm driving you to the station." He finished with a pointed look at James-who was rummaging through a drawer for his wand, and Sirius- who was styling his hair in the hallway mirror.

"Yes! We don't have to get the Muggle bus or a Muggle taxi!" Sirius cheered, bounding out of the door like a child would if they had just been told about a zoo trip. "I'm calling Shotgun!"

"We're stopping by a local Muggle town beforehand though!" Harold shouted after the boys, who were fighting over the front seat of the car.

"_Prongs, _I called shotgun!" Sirius whined.

"I don't give a fuck, you prat. It's _my_ car." James replied, trying to push Sirius out of the way.

"You can't drive, you prat."

"I can."

"Prove it."

"Bring it."

"10 galleons on the _fact you_ won't make it out of that gate."

"10 galleons on the _fact_ you're an idiot."

"Bring it."

James climbed into the driver's seat of his father's car and turned on the engine, when Sirius dived into the front seat.

"I don't need an escort." James rolled his eyes.

"I'm making sure you don't cheat, _and_ I'm not taking money off you to be your pretend boyfriend aka sex companion- therefore I'm not your escort." Sirius replied casually.

"How hilarious, you twat." James stepped down hard on the accelerator pedal and the car sprung forward about 2 metres. Sirius- who hadn't been wearing a seatbelt- yelped as he slid off the seat, while James roared with laughter.

"You owe me compensation." Sirius said as he climbed back into the seat.

"Fuck you." Luckily for James, his father had just missed the language he had just used.

"James, get out of the driving seat and into the back." Harold said, while standing with two raised eyebrows.

"But dad…."

"No, James. Get in the back of the car, _now_, so I can get you to the bloody train station."

"Where are we going?" Sirius asked Harold as the pulled out of the gates of Potter Manor.

"Kings Cross, you spaz." James intervened, kicking the back of Sirius' chair.

"I'm the spaz, eh?" Sirius asked, while pointed out of the window in the direction they were going. They took the first exit off the roundabout, instead of the third.

"Hey! Where _are_ we actually going?" James asked, looking startled. "Dad, can you _see_? We're going the wrong-"

"James, for Christ sake will you shut up? Didn't I, just moments ago, tell you we would be stopping off a Muggle town before we go to the station?" Harold rolled his eyes, while James grinned sheepishly and Sirius started to laugh.

It was times like this that Sirius really appreciated the Potters. He came from a family, a rich pureblood family that were joining the side of the Dark Lord, and the Potters; well, they were the Potters. They were also rich, also pureblood, but they fought to banish and get rid of all the dark and horrid magic that was unravelling around the streets of the magical world- and also, the Muggle world. Sirius appreciated the Potters because they took him into his home when his own family, the Blacks, had disowned him. He was a Potter now. Maybe not by name, but he was treated and considered a Potter by Elizabeth and Harold- Even James, his older brother Alfie, and his younger sister, Grace, cared about Sirius like a Potter. He felt as if he actually had a family now. So, when Harold turned up the music, and started blasting out vocals to the Weird Sisters, Sirius shut his eyes with a smile on his face.

After about 15 minutes- or what seemed like hours- of eye-resting, Sirius glanced out of his window to look for some signs that would show some indication as to which town they were going to before they headed to the train station, and to see if there were any attractive girls he could spot, or maybe even a joke shop or bar.

When he realised they were on their way to King's Cross now, Sirius spotted the most unlikely person he could have possibly spotted, and his heart nearly stopped with shock.

It was Lily Evans.

But not the normal, easy smiling, bright eyed, Lily Evans, this Lily Evans was not only crying, but sobbing.

"Prongs, Harold. Stop the car." Sirius said, sitting upright in his seat and unfastening his seatbelt.

"Why?" Harold asked, turning his head ever so slightly to look at Sirius.

"Just do it. Please. It's important." Sirius begged. He couldn't, and he wouldn't, let Lily walk around the streets like that.

"Dad, just stop the car. If Sirius say's its important, it _must_ be important. Or at least it better be." James said nodding to Sirius to go and do whatever was so important.

Harold stopped the car, and Sirius jumped out and ran over to Lily.

"Lily." He said softly when he approached her, he heard her gasp and sniff before looking up from the pavement and staring at Sirius. Her mouth dropped open, and then she laughed. She laughed for about 2 minutes before the laughter turned into hysterical sobs. "Lily-Pad, tell me what's wrong…" When Lily began to shake her head and say that nothing was wrong, Sirius continued sternly. "Yes, Lily, there _is_ something wrong. Just tell me, please. You can trust me, you know you can."

"Why are you here?" She asked, wiping her eyes- completely smudging her make-up in the process.

"On the way to the station, with Prongs and his dad, we were passing the town and I saw you. I wasn't going to leave you, especially when you're crying." Sirius replied, shrugging.

"Oh. Well, I just had a _terrible_ morning with Petunia, and well… I kinda kicked off because she started saying that…that nobody loved me and how I was a freak. I snapped. I can't _stand_ it, I hate it when she says stuff like that to me, and I just snapped Sirius." When Sirius frowned, wondering if she had _hurt_ her sister, Lily continued hastily. "Oh no, I didn't _hurt_ her. I just said I was going to hex her and well, mum and dad came up stairs and heard me."

"You're coming to the station with me and James, and _no_ arguments. I'm not having you wandering the streets crying." Sirius grinned and took her trunk, while leading her toward the car where James and his father were.

"Prongs, is it alright if Lily-Pad gets a ride to the station with us?" Sirius asked, while climbing into the front seat of the car.

"_Evans_?" James asked, stunned.

"Who else could he be talking about, Potter?" Lily asked dryly, although Sirius- along with Harold who was listening into the conversation- noticed that her voice was breaking, and that Lily was really upset.

"Nah, you can't get in." James grinned, running a hand through his hair.

"James! Of course she can, don't be such a brat- she looks upset, and we will _not_ let her walk to the station." Harold intervened, looking at his son through the mirror and raising his eyebrows. Lily stuck her tongue out at James and slid into the car.

"Thank you, Mr Potter. It means a lot." Lily told Harold politely, while he re-started the engine and took off for King's Cross.

"No probably at all, Lily." Harold replied, smiling. "Sirius, why don't you get into the back with James and Lily- then you can all chat privately?"

Sirius nodded and grinned cheekily toward Lily who groaned in response, while James chuckled at Sirius strutting to the back seat and squeezing his way in beside Lily- pushing her closer to James. Now, if Lily hadn't been in the back seat of Harold Potter's car, she would have protested to being _so_ close to Potter that she may as well have been sitting on his knee, but Lily had manners and to be honest, she was thankful even to James because she would have missed the train if she had walked.

James was confused; very confused. Lily Evans was sitting in the back of his father's car, right next to him- or nearly on top of him- and she wasn't insulting him, or giving him dirty looks. That wasn't what confused him though; it was _why_ Lily was actually sitting in the back of his dad's car in the first place. She had been crying that much was obvious, but James wanted to know why. He wanted to know why Lily wasn't in her own father's car, laughing with her family and saying goodbye to them. It was clear to James that this was serious. Lily Evans never cried. She showed many emotions; happiness, joy stress and anger- very much directed at James- but she never cried. She rarely showed sadness, which was why James was so worried.

Harold stopped the car, and the 3 students climbed out and hurried toward the brick wall and arrived on the familiar platform 9¾.

"Are you okay, now?" James heard Sirius ask Lily, who nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, I am. Thank you." She replied.

"Thank you, too, James." Lily waited for James to reply, but he didn't. He simply stared at her, frowning deeply. _Why on Earth is she thanking me?! _"Oh, don't look like that. I'm thanking you for allowing me to have a ride to the station, and I know you're wondering what happened; I had a row with Petunia and my family. They aren't speaking to me." She finished with a shaky sigh, and then James- being the rash and out of the blue James he was- hugged her.

Lily nearly died.

**AN: Please review? Please? ****_Pweaaaaaaaaaase? _**


	5. Of Petty fights, New friends, New starts

**A/N: Hey again! Sorry this has taken ****_ages_**** to upload- I've been busy with the delight of A-Levels. I've had over 250 views, so do you think if you read a chapter, you could take a few minutes to review? It'll help me get better writing, and it'll make me ****_want_****to upload!**

**Chapter 5  
Or,  
Of Petty fights, New friends and New starts.**

Everybody loved the train ride to Hogwarts. They loved staring out of the windows and smiling because they knew they would soon be at Hogwarts; the place of magic, so magic it created friendships and relationships, it now, created safety. Hogwarts probably was the safest place to be right now, especially with Albus Dumbledore- the headmaster- being around. Nobody knew exactly what was happening, in fact, Dumbledore probably didn't have the exact answers as to what was going out outside the well protected gates of Hogwarts. But one thing was certain. With all of the chaos, upset, and trauma, injury, destruction and death, the students needed Hogwarts. They not only needed it for a safe place to sleep at night, but they needed it for protection in a sense where they could learn to defend themselves.

Lily- after punching James in the face for that bloody hug- was now sitting in one of the compartments on the Hogwarts Express, simply reading Shakespeare. Only she he wasn't reading it because her mind was too focussed on the events that had happened that morning, and she hadn't found any of her friends yet- she also refused to sit with Sirius and James. Her mind wandered to her friends, and eventually to Josh; how his hair was a rare shade of blonde; the colour leaves turned at the beginning of autumn and how it hung neatly above his eyes, those very same eyes which were a delightful shade of honey, and how his lips would pull into a perfect smile and reveal a sparkling set of perfect white teeth. She imagined every single detail- which she had acquired so far about him- and settled on a final thought. She really liked Josh.

"Shit!" Lily exclaimed, completely oblivious to the fact she was now talking to herself. Out loud. "Bollocks, shit, _fuck._ I've completely forgotten about him!"

"Lily, are you aware you're talking to nobody but yourself?" Asked a voice from the door of the compartment, which Lily immediately recognised as Alice. Alice stared at Lily with worry, for one thing Lily was completely alone in a compartment and now, Lily was showing signs of going mental. Lily and Alice had been friends since their first day on the train; they ended up sitting together in the compartment, sharing sweets and stories of their home life and once they were both sorted into Gryffindor; they became inseparable. Yes, they did have Marlene and Hestia, but Lily and Alice were different. They _knew_ each other like the back of their hands, and this was how Alice knew to be worried about Lily and not confused as to why she was talking to herself. "Lily, answer me. What's wrong?"

"I need to find Josh." Lily stated, jumping up off the seat and pushing past Alice. "I left him. I didn't meet him this morning and I need to explain why." Lily hurried down the train- ignoring Alice's attempt to get her to stay- looking into every compartment as she passed. She knew Josh would be pissed off, but she hope that she'd be let off once she explained. She did have a valid reason as to why she wasn't on the platform waiting for him.

Lily finally reached the part of the train where all the Ravenclaws sat, and after a few more minutes of looking, she came across the compartment which Josh was sitting in. She stood outside it for a moment, catching her breath, when a girl- who Lily recognised as Grace Fitzpatrick- looked up at the compartment and smiled slyly. Lily smiled back and entered the compartment without any hesitation.

"Josh, hey." She spoke. In her mind, her voice was confident and ready, but when she actually spoke, it was weak and shy. Lily groaned when Josh looked up from his quidditch magazine and frowned.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, tossing his magazine aside.

"I came to see you." This reply from Lily only earned a laugh. Josh was laughing at her. Lily's stomach dropped, especially when Grace joined in. "Why is that so funny?" She asked, her temper rising. There was no way she was going to stand there and get laughed at, especially not after what she had been through today.

"You actually have to ask that?" Grace intervened, cocking her head innocently to the side with a bewildered expression. Lily knew that beneath her pretty, innocent exterior, Grace Fitzpatrick was a complete and utter bitch.

Lily turned to face her, and mirrored her expression. "And who asked you to join this conversation?" Lily asked sweetly, trying very hard to keep obscenities out of her vocabulary, and before Grace had a chance to reply, she continued. "I came here to see you, Josh. I needed to explain why I was late this morning."

"I don't want to hear it. I get it. You had better things to do, better people to be with. You know, Evans, if you don't want to be with me you should just say." He replied rolling his eyes and picking his magazine back up. Lily grabbed it from his hands and threw it behind her in rage.

"Oh, you get it do you, _Richards?" _Lily started, fixing her well-practised glare onto Josh. "I was _late_, I get that, but _you_ must have only waited five minutes for me to me arrive, because I wasn't that late. And you say that I don't want to be with you? I'm pretty sure we cleared this up yesterday. I told you I want to be with you. I told you I had no intention of leaving you because of Remus, James, or Sirius- oh don't look at me like that; I know that's who you were thinking of- I don't want to fucking leave you, but I will if that's what you want. And before you say that isn't what you want, maybe you should think about it. That is _twice_ now you've said 'if you don't want to be with me, just say' and I'm starting to think you wish I would just leave." Lily finished her rant with a shaky sigh and blinked back tears which she didn't even know were forming.

"I keep on saying it because you don't show any signs of wanting to be with me! You were fifteen minutes late- yeah, it's not a big deal- but you still were _late._ You didn't call me or anything to tell me not to wait for you, and I bet you don't even have a valid fucking reason. You'll probably make something up about how you slept in or how your dad's car wouldn't start so you had to walk, but when it comes down to it- you didn't fucking think about me." Josh argued back, raising his eyebrows at Lily as if daring her to make excuse.

"I _do_ have a valid reason for being late, Josh. No, I didn't sleep in and I don't know whether my dad's car would start or not because yes, I did have to fucking walk. I had a terrible argument with my family this morning so I didn't get a ride to the station, I had to walk and that's why I wasn't late. You're right about one thing though; I didn't fucking think about you. You know why? I care about my family and I probably just lost them this morning, so no, I didn't think about you. I also just blew off my _bestfriend_ for a chat about it to see you, and I'm still the fucking bad guy!"

"You looked all happy when you arrived on the platform chatting to Sirius Black."

_Shit._ Lily thought. _Why did he have to see that?_ Lily had been hoping she would have been able to get away with coming to the station with Sirius and James, but no such luck. Lily stared at Josh, her mind completely blank. What could she say? How could she make this better? She didn't even know whether she should bother making this better. Josh seemed pretty adamant to win, and he had a point. She hadn't thought of him this morning, she had arrived with Sirius and James, and she was happy- well, she was happy with Sirius. So Lily thought she'd be nice, she decided not to beg but to be nice and play on Josh's soft spots. She didn't want to break up with Josh, heck they'd only been going out for a couple of weeks.

"Josh, can't we just go sit together, please? I'm sick of today, really I am, and I just want to spend time with you. I don't want us to end when we've hardly started, so can we just forget I was late?" She walked towards him and reached for his hand, thankful when he didn't pull away. She took advantage of his silence and kissed him. She pushed him against the window and used all her remaining strength to prove to him she wasn't messing with him, and that she was serious.

"Oh, will you two get a fucking room?" Grace spat, her words dripping with jealously. Lily pulled away from Josh and smiled.

"Should we go find a compartment together?" Lily suggested, smirking slightly at Grace, and when Josh nodded, Lily took him by the hand and led him down to her compartment.

"I really am sorry, you know. I had no intention of leaving you like that." Lily bit her lip and waited for his reply. They were now sitting alone, but Lily was hoping Josh would forgive her and that she wouldn't have to beg.

"It's okay, honestly. I was just mad." He sighed. "What happened, Lils? Tell me." Josh asked, wrapping an arm around Lily, while she launched into the story about what happened this morning. She told him every single detail. She thought if she wanted her relationship with Josh to last, she couldn't and wouldn't lie- she even told him about James hugging her, and then she went on to explain her relationship with Sirius to him. Maybe she was just rambling, but Lily wanted Josh to know that she wasn't interested in anybody else but him.

Lily eventually stopped talking when Josh kissed her, and they spent the entire train ride hugging, kissing, and laughing with each other; doing everything people in relationships do. They were finally on the correct track to love, maybe even true love, who knows?

The only people, who can determine true love, are the people involved in the relationship itself, but the bystanders- the people who are watching the relationship pass by- they can alter the true outcome of the relationship. These people are people like James Potter and Sirius Black. And these people don't stop until they get what they want.

* * *

The train ride from London to Hogwarts went ridiculously fast; you could fall asleep one minute and then be being screamed at the next minute- by a very angry and agitated Remus Lupin for example.

"Sirius Orion Black, if you plan on making it to the welcome feast, you will get the fuck up!" Remus Lupin was normally a clam and collective person, much like Alice Prewitt, and when Remus was screaming at you, you became very worried- that is, if you were awake.

Remus _hated_ being late, he was a prefect and he needed to be at welcome feast early. He also relied on his best friends (James, Sirius and Peter) to be there with him because as a prefect, he was supposed to rein them in; fat chance.

"James Harold Potter, maybe you're going to get up?" When Remus got no response from either James, or Sirius, he decided he would go with a threat. It was very easy to threaten James and Sirius, especially when you knew them as much as he did. "_Fine, _I'll go get Lily. She'll help." Remus finished with a smug look when James leapt up.

"Jesus, Moony, I'm up! No need to get Evans, nope, none at all." James' voice was hoarse from sleeping and he was wearing a much panicked expression; along with a black eye.

"Maybe I should get Lily to help wake _Sirius_ up though." Remus yelled, right next to Sirius' ear, and he still didn't move. Sirius was the worst for sleeping, there could be a war taking place right next to his bed and he still wouldn't wake up.

Remus didn't need to go get Lily because she was standing outside of the Marauder's compartment, she looked as if she was dying to laugh, but she obviously thought it was best not to.

"Hey, Remus, you ready for the prefects meeting?" She asked when Remus opened the door.

"No, I am not because these twats…" He pointed to James, and then to the sleeping heap that was Sirius. "Were sleeping, and wouldn't get up. I was just about to come and get you, actually."

"Why?"

"My guess is because you're _terrifying._" Josh added, with a cheeky grin to Lily, who was pouting.

"Yes, the guy's right, now wake up Sirius, _please?_" Remus begged.

"No, why don't you just leave him? Maybe he'll wake up before he reaches London." And with that, Lily grabbed Remus and dragged him off the train and up to a carriage.

"What the _hell_ was that, Lily? You just…left Sirius." Remus was staring wide-eyed at Lily from the opposite seat in the carriage, while Josh was chuckling silently.

Lily rolled her eyes dramatically. "Are you being _serious_, Remus? Potter will have woke him up, relax."

Remus pouted at Lily for being right, and did as she said; he relaxed. They managed to reach the castle early just like they had planned, and Lily took notes during the prefects meeting so she could go over them later in the common room and refer back to them if she hadn't managed to remember the new rules.

The prefect meeting took place in the great hall, so Lily and Remus found themselves sat together at the Gryffindor table waiting for their friends to arrive. Eventually, after only waiting 10 minutes or so, the Great Hall started to fill up with existing students and the sorting began. Lily liked the sorting, and every year since her first year at Hogwarts, she watched it. This time, however, she found herself distracted by a very pissed off Marlene McKinnon. Marlene had been Lily's friend from the day Lily threw the pitcher of pumpkin juice in James' face at the first breakfast of first year; Marlene found it absolutely hilarious and decided she needed to make friends with a girl like Lily. Ever since, they had been inseparable, along with Alice (thankfully they all shared a dorm), but Marlene was _very_ different to Lily. Marlene had an extreme talent for making things go her way, and for making people tell the truth. She would flutter her eyelashes and turn on the charm- if her target was male- or, she would glare into her targets eyes and simply press on the subject for what seemed a lifetime- if her target was female.

"Lily, _where have you been?_" Lily was about to answer her question, but Marlene continued. "You didn't owl me last night to tell me when you were home- or about what happened with Josh, but we'll get to that later- and I haven't seen you all day today! Are you fucking kidding me? I've been _worried_ sick, and you wanna know the worst part? I had to find out from Sirius Black and _James Potter_ that you'd had a row with your family! Good Godric Lily, do you _love_ me anymore?!" Marlene hissed across the Gryffindor table, her eyes narrowing at Lily.

"Marlene, do we _have_ to do this now? And, stop being ridiculous, _of course _I still bloody love you!" Lily whispered back, but Marlene only kicked her under the table and Lily took that as 'Yes, we are fucking doing this now.' So, she began her explanation of why she ended up with Sirius and James and she also included her little argument with Josh, for Marlene _lived_ for gossip. Professor Dumbledore stood up and the hall immediately fell silent, but Lily sent a glare toward Marlene for making her miss the sorting.

"Welcome, welcome to another year at Hogwarts. First of all, Mr Filch- our caretaker- has asked me to remind you that the forbidden forest is surprisingly _forbidden_, and that all products from Zonko's are _banned_. _"_ He finished this sentence with a knowing look at the Marauders (although he was smiling, so the reprimand was pretty pointless), and then resumed his speech. "I would also like to announce a new arrival at the school. The tale begins grave, but I know of course you will rectify it. Beaxbatons Academy of Magic was attacked early in the summer holidays resulting in damage and unfortunately death and I of course, said that some students would be welcome to resume their education here at Hogwarts if they wish. I also said that they deserve to be housed properly, so if you don't mind- which I know you won't- the feast shall be postponed for only short while so we can give these students a sense of belonging. You will treat these students like you would any other, they may speak differently and believe in different things, but they are still human like yourselves. Remember that."

Dumbledore smiled and sat back down in his seat, while McGonagall proceeded with the new housing. There were around 20 new students, and they all lined up politely waiting for their turn to be sorted. The last name was called.

"_Isabelle Babineaux, Gryffindor." _The sorting hat fell silent, and Professor Dumbledore stood up and signalled for the students to eat now; with a casual flick of his wand, food lined the tables.

Hestia and Marlene were arguing over which Hufflepuff they would most likely date (presuming Hestia and Marlene did actually date people), Alice was chatting with Frank and Lily was staring into space; a few moments later her daydream was disrupted by a polite French girl appearing beside her.

"Excuse me, would you mind if I sat with you?" The girl had hair much like Lily's except it was blonde and poker straight, she had a heart shaped face with tanned skin which made her pale blue eyes stand out.

"Of course I wouldn't." Lily scooted along the bench to make room for her and smiled gently, the girl looked timid and shy, but she also looked like she wanted to belong.

"I'm Isabelle, by the way." She spoke very good English, but her accent was French as Lily could tell by the way she clipped certain letters.

"I'm Lily."

"Marlene."

"Hestia."

Marlene elbowed Alice and she quickly turned around, noticing Isabelle's presence and then she smiled. "Sorry, I'm Alice." The girls laughed.

"What was it like at Beaxbatons, Isabelle?" Lily asked after a few minutes of silence, curiosity getting the better of her.

"It was great, but completely different to here. I mean, this is _brilliant_; it's like old and historic, but Beaxbatons was more modern and…elegant. I presume I'll prefer it here. As long as I make friends and do well in class."

"You already have friends, Isabelle, you have us." Marlene grinned and stuffed a pie _whole_ into her mouth.

"Presuming you actually want to be friends with _that_." Lily told her, smiling.

"Eh, she'll do." Isabelle smiled back, and they all began eating. They discussed different foods from England, and then compared it to tradition dished to France. They all were all dared by Isabelle to eat a typical French delicacy which Dumbledore had ordered the house-elves to make especially. Lily particularly enjoyed the _Truffle du Perigord_, but it was clear by the look on Hestia's face that she found it horrid.

"I'm from Bordeaux, and we're particularly known for good wine." Isabelle whispered, and the four girls grinned. "I say we try it, I mean, we _do_ need to get to know each other."

"I have prefect duty!" Lily groaned. As if it were fate, Professor McGonagall appeared behind Lily and Remus.

"Prefect duty has been cancelled tonight, please take care of our new students?" Lily beamed at her friends and they jumped up, skipping from the hall.

* * *

"She was _fit_." Sirius declared while lounging over the entire sofa in the common room.

"Was? As in, she was fit and she isn't now?" Remus asked, smirking.

Sirius stuck his tongue out at Remus and chucked his cushion at his face, fortunately for Remus, he ducked just in time. "Oh fuck off, she _is_ fit. I would."

"You fuck anything with legs, mate." James said, peering at his friends over his quidditch magazine.

"I might have been on about dating her! Nobody mentioned sex!" Sirius protested, pouting childishly. At his response, all three of the boys burst out laughing- this caused Sirius to throw all of the cushions on the sofa at his friends.

"You are _all _prats. I _am_ dating material-"Sirius' rant of how he was apparently dating material more so than Remus, or James, was interrupted by high pitched laughter. The Marauders turned around to see Lily bent double with laughter, Alice was clutching the wall and Marlene and Hestia were already on the floor in a laughing fit; Isabelle was smirking because the girls were just in the middle of telling her _exactly_ what Sirius, along with James, was like. 

"Oh, come _on._ Lily, you know for a _fact_ you'd date me!" He cried, fluttering his eyelashes pathetically at Lily who still hadn't recovered from her fit of giggles.

"Oh, yeah Black, you're _totally_ Lily's type. She'd date you." Alice said, rolling her eyes.

"You'd have to pretend she wasn't already in a relationship with a _gorgeous_ quidditch player, though." Isabelle pointed out, grinning at Lily and the girls who returned the smile.

"_I_ play quidditch!" Sirius whined.

"You're a _beater_ though." James grinned. Isabelle sent an approving look toward Lily who winked in response.

"Well, thank you for the information, but we have things to discuss now." Isabelle smiled sweetly at Sirius and sauntered up to her dorm with Lily and the girls.

Lily, Alice, Marlene and Hestia all showed Isabelle which bed was hers while she cracked open a bottle of fancy wine which she had in her trunk. Lily transfigured several glasses and their night began; they stayed up late drinking heaps of wine and telling stories about their family, friends and school life. By the end of the night (or 4 o clock in the morning) and several bottles of wine later, the girls fell asleep. Isabelle fit in pretty well with the group of girls, and they all really liked her. She was funny, charming, and intelligent- but she wasn't stuck up or somebody who would spend all their time doing homework, like Lily. She brought an equal balance to the group because she had a daredevil/rebel side, and a serious/school life side, they sensed a new beginning to the year; they knew sixth year would be good.

The Marauders spent the night chatting- in explicit detail- about the new, and existing, girls at Hogwarts. They for once had an early night and they all were asleep by midnight. Remus was desperate to try and become head boy next year, so he wanted to get an early night for his busy morning tomorrow. Peter needed to get sleep so he could wake up tomorrow, he physically _needed_ to be fresh and awake- he couldn't afford to fail his N.E.W.T's. James and Sirius were just bored, and after running out of ideas for things to do, they fell asleep also. They had a new boy in their year, but he wanted to stay with the 5th years, so they left him to it.

Overall, you could say 6th year was going to be _highly_ entertaining.


	6. Of Hangovers, Manners and Unpredicted

**A/N: Hello again! I actually got some reviews, aw I feel so special.  
Oliva: I actually want to apologise to you, I'm sorry if I offended you by swearing too much in the chapters; it just flows out, I just imagine them using that kind of language. Sorry. :c  
HarryPotterUntilTheEnd and HumeraPotterHead212: Thank you so much, I really appreciate feedback. Glad you both like it!**

**Anyway, on with ze story! HUZZZZAAAAAA. . **

**Chapter 6  
Or,  
Of Hangovers, Manners and Unpredicted Pairings**

It was the first day of term, and everybody- with the exception of a few Ravenclaws- despised getting their timetables. They didn't particularly hate the lessons, it was just who you got those lessons with; especially if you got lessons with the Slytherin's, which the Gryffindor's a_lways_ did- and that itself was a recipe for disaster. There were the odd lessons people hated, like History of Magic, or Muggle Studies, but many people did just actually hate having to _learn_.  
James Potter and Sirius Black didn't like going to their lessons; they didn't mind Defence against the Dark Arts or Transfiguration- it was the practical lessons where they actually learnt something which would help them in the future, but they hated everything else. They got _great_ marks in all of their essays, and exams, simply without taking a note from the class. Lily, Alice and Remus on the other hand were people who felt the need to take notes in class, then more notes from their books after the class, and maybe even some more notes from memory- just to make sure. They also seemed to hate people who could get E's and O's simply from sleeping in class, then reading their book before the morning of the exam. Marlene and Hestia _never_ studied. If you ever saw Marlene or Hestia take a note in class, of even read their book, you immediately took them to the hospital wing for treatment.

Lily woke to a delightful headache; _or is it somebody banging on my head to wake me up? Am I late? Ugh, I wish they would stop it. It hurts._

"Whoever is banging on my head, they better stop before I hex them into the middle of next week!" Lily groaned her face buried in the pillow. Her head actually felt as if the drummer from the Weird Sisters was playing on her head, and she swore on Merlin's grave that if it didn't stop soon, she was going to murder it - presuming it could actually be murdered. When everybody groaned in response, Lily sat up to realise that nobody was banging on her head; she had a hangover. A bloody hangover from all that wine she drank last night. She had a hangover on the first day of term, oh how classy.

"What time is it? Please tell me it's like two am and I can sleep for another 6 hours." Alice spoke weakly- her eyes visible from a tiny crack in her curtains which surrounded her four-poster bed.

"Alice honey, I hate to break it to you, but it's half seven." Isabelle said- she sounded rough, but not as rough as Lily and Alice sounded.

"Aw, dammit, how the _hell_ am I supposed to look decent when it's half seven and we have to be now at breakfast for half eight to get out timetables!" Lily dived out of bed, and then she immediately wish she hadn't once the room started to spin.

"Hangover cure, anybody?" Alice asked, climbing out bed slowly to avoid the same spinning fate as Lily.

"Alice, the _best_ hangover cure is a full English breakfast!" Marlene shouted, while putting on her make-up.

"Good Godric Marlene it was _not_ necessary to shout, but okay! Hurry up, I'm dying." Alice grinned and pulled on her robes, lying back down on her bed until everybody was ready.

Isabelle went over to Hestia's bed to wake her up, when Marlene, Alice and Lily all yelled 'No!' in unison. Isabelle turned around and frowned at the panic stricken girls, and then laughed. "What?" She asked.

"If you plan on making it down to breakfast I'd leave her alone." Marlene said seriously, tying her hair up into a messy bun. All the girls laughed, and then walked down the breakfast while Hestia stayed in bed. Marlene was correct, if you planned on living- you left Hestia alone when she was asleep, even if she was going to be late for the first day of term.

They sat down at the peaceful end of the table, well it was peaceful for now- the Marauders hadn't arrived yet, so that explained it. All four girls piled their plates with bacon, sausage, eggs and mushrooms in the hope that their hangover would disappear soon; if it didn't, they were to use a common phrase; _fucked. _

The Marauders all arrived at breakfast around 5 minutes later and they deliberately sat next to the girls, who all groaned in response. James was sat next to Lily, Sirius next to Isabelle, and Remus next to Alice and Peter next to Marlene.

"Ah, I feel much better." Alice said, sighing with relief, while the other four nodded.

"You spiked our juice, didn't you Lils?" Marlene asked, smirking.

"I might have _accidentally_ put some of my mums hangover cure into our juice, but that's just a _maybe_, of course." Lily replied, while Marlene stuffed a blueberry muffin into her mouth.

"Jeez, Marlene, do you have any manners?" James said, wrinkling his nose.

Lily scoffed. "_You_ can talk, Potter, have you saw yourself lately?"

"I do believe he used the mirror this morning, Lily-Pad." Sirius interrupted.

"Yes, but only after you spent an _hour_ in front of it, and I could only use it one you had decided you looked dashing!" James replied, throwing a muffin in Sirius' direction- who caught it in his mouth.

"Dashing?" Alice asked, her lips tugging upwards into a smile.

Marlene- once she'd finished the muffin- joined in. "Who even uses that word?"

"Old people do." Lily replied.

"You're in the wrong _decade_." Isabelle finished.

"No, no, we were mocking Sirius for spending an hour in front of the mirror, _not_ my language choices!" James protested.

"Well Potter, we weren't, but you're right; Sirius, an _hour? You must be kidding? _It didn't even take us an hour to get ready this morning!" Lily said in disbelief.

"So, that's why you all look like shit?" James asked. Three muffins and a pitcher of pumpkin juice were thrown at James, and another couple of muffins were thrown and Sirius, Remus and Peter who were laughing.

James' reply was silenced by the arrival of Professor McGonagall with their timetables. She spoke briefly with everybody for about 5 minutes, double checking that the classes listed below were correct, and she also reminded them that class started in a 5 minutes, and if they were late; she'd murder them, banning Quidditch and removing points so they were in negative figures.

She'd never watched her students move as fast. They all abandoned their food, and ran off to first lesson which was Charms. Lily was really happy about it; it was the subject she was best in. Sirius was indifferent; he was planning on sleeping anyway. James just wanted to _try_ and outshine Lily, while Remus, Isabelle and Alice just wanted to get there on time and get some work done.

The 8 Gryffindor's arrived in the Charms classroom before Professor Flitwick had even arrived. Lily sat with Isabelle and Alice, and the four Marauders all sat together at the back after transfiguring the table to fit them all. Later, the rest of the students walked into the room. It wasn't like 5th year where they'd either be with the Slytherins, Ravenclaws or Hufflepuffs; this year there was a mix of students from all four houses.

Professor Flitwick walked into the room and after stacking several books onto his desk so he could address the class properly, he announced that they would be working in pairs for the first couple of terms. He summoned a piece of parchment from his open draw of his desk and then called out the pairs. Lily smiled hopefully over a Josh, and she was also praying that she got paired with him and not a miserable Severus who was glowering at her.

Lily tuned out of her Professors high pitched squeak, until her friends names were called.

"The next pairs are: Alice and Frank, Remus and Ruby, Sirius and Isabelle…" Sirius grinned in triumph and Remus politely smiled; he was paired with a Ravenclaw- at least he'd get some work done.

Lily bit her lip waiting in anticipation, hoping that it would be Josh. It wasn't any of the names she wanted, but it wasn't the person she hated the most either.

However, when the Professor called their names, everybody predicted the groan of disappointment that Lily made.

"And finally, Lily and James, you'll both be together."

How fun was 6th year Charms going to be?

* * *

September was an uneventful month.

Nobody did anything but eat, sleep, and complete breakfast. So everybody was glad when they woke up and realised they had a poster on the notice board in the common room.

**_Celebration Ball,  
Friday 1st November._**

_In response to the recent events which have struck the wizarding world lately, I have decided to host a Ball here at Hogwarts on the date above. _

_I feel our new students at Hogwarts deserve a proper welcome, and with the current state of the world at the moment, I also believe we need to practice and improve our communication skills with the students in other houses- inter house unity._

_It is not mandatory for you to attend this ball, but all students that are in the sixth and seventh years are able to enjoy the fantastic range of alcoholic beverages from Madam Rosmerta herself. I must warn you however, you will be under the watchful eye of the Professor's here at Hogwarts- along with me- and you will behave appropriately._

_I hope you appreciate this event and take it in your stride as brilliant students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to accept the new students with open arms as I believe some of you already are._

_I hope you are enjoying your first month of classes,  
Albus Dumbledore._

_Ps: Do dress appropriately._

Everybody was cheering, and the ball was a hot topic. The new French students felt really happy about the ball, Isabelle told Lily and Alice that she was really looking forward to it because it made her feel welcome; like she wasn't just some student desperate for a place to learn, but it was like she was here at Hogwarts all along.

The male students felt differently.

Even though the ball wasn't mandatory, and they could just stay in the common room all night, they felt like they had to go. These French students had lost _their_ school, _their_ home, and it was all because of Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Even though the ball would involve dancing and wearing dress robes, they did want to make the French students one of them.

But most of all, they wanted revenge.

* * *

Sirius was waiting in the library for Isabelle. She insisted that they had to start because they wouldn't have time around Halloween- with the feast, and then with the ball, so they best get it started now. So, as requested, Sirius was sat in the library with his books- they were closed, however- while Isabelle was stalking the shelves for an extra book which Lily had recommended would help.

"Sirius, first of all get your feet off the seat, secondly open that bloody book, and then; you can start reading." She sat down beside him as their bags and other books were taking up the chairs opposite, and grinned.

Sirius did as he was asked, but not for long. He decided to strike up a conversation instead of actually reading. "Who are you going to the ball with, then?"

Isabelle rolled her eyes. "I'm going with Lily and Alice, I think."

"Isn't Lily going with Josh, and Alice with Frank?"

Isabelle gasped. "Josh hasn't asked Lily yet! And, you've noticed all this tension between Alice and Frank too?"

"Why does Josh need to ask Lily? They're in a relation-"Before Sirius could finish, Isabelle smacked him on the head.

"Just because they're in a relationship, it doesn't mean he hasn't got to ask! It's basically _law_ that the boy asks they girl to the dance; _no matter what!_" When Sirius just rolled his eyes in response, Isabelle smacked him on the head again. "Do your work." She commanded, smirking.

They didn't speak for a long time after that, they just studied. They read the books, and made notes, and they probably would have been there all night if the librarian hadn't demanded they leave because she had to attend to a mess in the restricted section.

Sirius said he was going to the Quidditch pitch because he and James had to get some extra practice in before the tryouts next weekend, so Isabelle smiled, said goodbye and headed in the direction of the common room.

But Sirius stopped her before she got along the corridor.

"Isabelle, would you like to go to the ball with me?" He asked his usual confident voice had been replaced by an unsure one. Sirius Black had never asked a girl on a proper date before; sure, he'd took girls up to the Astronomy Tower before for a snog, but he'd never asked one to a _dance._ He didn't know what to expect, and he was already regretting it when Isabelle didn't respond straight away.

"Yeah, I would." She replied, flashing him a smile before turning away and practically running up to Gryffindor Tower. _Sirius Black has just asked me on a date! _

She couldn't wait to tell her friends.

* * *

Lily and Josh had been together for two months. She hadn't exactly had a relationship before, unless you counted Severus Snape- which Lily chose not to dwell on- and this relationship was going well. Or so she thought.

She hadn't been asked to the ball.

Actually, that was a lie. She hadn't been asked to the ball by Josh. James Potter took it upon himself to ask Lily to the ball in Charms while they were working together on their project; Lily obviously refused, saying she was going with Josh- but that wasn't true. She hadn't been asked. Yes, they had been together for 2 months, but everybody else had been asked, and Josh hadn't even mentioned it at all.

Lily hoped that he would ask, or at least mention it. She thought it would be cute, their first ball together, and hopefully the first of many more.

* * *

James was looking forward to the ball. He, Sirius, Remus and Peter had decided they would prank the Slytherins and treat the ball as the first guy's night out- and it definitely wouldn't be the last.

The Marauders were excited for the ball, they always were excited for school events; they really enjoyed going, spiking the punch, checking out the girls and dancing like a bunch of prats.

Sirius and James walked into the Gryffindor common room after their quidditch practice, and they immediately claimed the sofa near the fire.

"So, you got a date for the ball?" Sirius asked Remus, who shook his head and then shushed him, due to the fact he was reading and couldn't be disrupted.

"Well, I do." He said proudly, puffing out his chest slightly.

James wheeled around and Remus dropped his book. "_What?"_

"I'm going with Isabelle."

Sirius launched into the story of how he managed to ask a girl, especially Isabelle, out on a proper date. They all new about Sirius' reputation as womanizer, and they were curious to find out if Sirius liked her. Sirius had told them he'd get back to them on that, after the ball, of course.


	7. Of Death, Strip poker and Chocolate cake

**A/N: Howdy again! I've got over 500 views on this fanfiction, and I honestly never expected that. It means a lot to know that people are reading my story because it means that I'm not a terrible writer, and the things I do which many of my friends wouldn't get are actually decent, and worth a bit of a read. :3  
Thank you. It'd mean a great deal, I'd be so happy if you could review. My review aim is around 20, I don't expect many, just a small amount would mean the world to me.**

**ANYWAY, I'LL SHUT UP AND STOP VENTING MY FEELS.**

**Chapter 7  
Or,  
Of Death, Strip Poker and Chocolate cake. **

Yesterday, everybody had woken up to a notice about the ball; it was a nice notice, a happy one. A one that made people welcome, and feel a lot better about the current situation. But today, the notice that people woke up to, wasn't happy or pleasant at all.

Everybody was at breakfast chatting excitedly about the ball, but when the post arrived, the hall broke out into hushed voices; all scared, concerned, and those at the Gryffindor table- for they were the bravest, more outspoken people in the room- were pissed off.

James glared at the words on the paper in front of him, he was chewing his lip anxiously as he read the paper and then he growled.

"This world is fucking terrible now." He spat staring at the Slytherin table for they were the main people in that hall who believed in all the turmoil being mentioned in the news, tossing the paper in the general direction of his friends.

Sirius- being the one who had grabbed the Prophet first- began to read the short article which read:

**_The Death Eaters Strike Again._**

_The parents of a muggleborn were found dead yesterday; along with two Muggleborn children themselves. It is official that they were murdered by the followers of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, as the dark mark surrounded their residence. At the ministry, we are now certain that the Death Eaters are going to be constantly targeting Muggleborns due to their blood status, and their beliefs. _

_The well-trained Auror departments are currently seeking out all suspected Death Eaters to prevent this happening again. All Muggleborns are advised to be extra careful, and follow Ministry safety rules, along with abiding by the Muggle security rules._

Lily froze. She was being targeted; well maybe not _her_ exactly, but people like her, those who weren't pureblood and didn't come from insanely rich families that had magic dripping through their veins for centuries.

And it made her feel sick.

Why should the Muggleborns innocent families be murdered in their beds because they have children who are different? In fact, they aren't even different at all. They have exactly the same skills, heck; sometimes they're even better at things than half-bloods and purebloods, they just don't have magical families. And now, they were targets. The Death Eaters were coming for them, along with their families.

They weren't safe.

Lily, even though she was at Hogwarts, still wasn't safe. And nor was her family. That small thought of her family made her heart ache, she had argued with them, and now families of Muggleborns were being killed. Could her family be next? Would it be her family who were the center of the Prophet, and her fury, next?

"_Lily_, are you listening to us? _Lily!_" Alice was waving a hand in front of Lily; she was frowning, simply being worried about her best friend.

Lily jumped slightly, and then remembered where she was and who she was sitting with. She saw the outraged looks on her friends' faces, and then spoke to them all.

"No, I wasn't, but I know exactly what you'll all have been saying without even paying attention to the conversation. That it's sick, and wrong, and we aren't any different, and we shouldn't have to live in fear. But now we will. We will live in fear. Every Muggleborn who reads that article, or whose friend tells them about it, they'll all be scared; not for themselves, but for their family. We've been _branded_! We've been branded with dirty blood and it'll not be long before we'll be targeted by everybody else. The ministry will start, and we'll lose everything we had. We'll be outcasts, not entitled to have jobs because our blood isn't pure. We don't have a magical background, so we'll be pushed aside. The purebloods will be protected because they can create purebloods, and the half-bloods won't be outcasts either. It's just people like me, and you're right; it is sick. It's _vile_. Who does this Voldemort even think he is? I bet there are wizard and witches out there who are a t_housand _times better than him, and they'll be Muggleborns."

"You're right, Lily, and we know that it's wrong, but I don't think you'll be outcast just yet. The ministry will sort it out. The ministry will stop this." Sirius replied.

"Of course I'm right, Sirius! And you don't think so, do you? So what's going to happen when purebloods get scared? The ministry _will_ defend the purebloods before us, and you know it! It's not just wrong, it's fucking immoral. You don't get it, you're not the Mudblood." Lily's voice had risen and she had captured the attention of nearly the whole Gryffindor table. Lily's friends in particular winced when she used the word 'Mudblood' because they hated her using it. "My _family _basically has a death sentence; they could be murdered in their sleep because _I_ am a witch! And what are we doing to help it? Nothing, absolutely fuck all. Oh, I tell a lie. Every Auror is looking for these Death Eaters and we have to follow ministry guidelines, and we also have Muggle security, well that isn't enough! Having the Aurors out looking for Death Eaters isn't going to stop these attacks, staying in houses after ten or not leaving the house along isn't going to stop a murder. A Muggle stands no chance against a magical thug who has studied god knows what, and knows nearly every dark magic charm in the bloody book! _We _need to stop them. _We _need to stand up against it all, make them see that _we_ aren't racist against Muggleborns. It isn't down to the ministry, they won't do anything, and they're too blind to see what needs to be done. It is down to _us_. Only us- as a magical community- can come together and stop all of this, before it's too late. Before all the Muggle's are tortured, or killed, and before the Muggleborns are wiped out. Because let's face it, nobody wants that apart from the Slytherins; and they're not going to fucking get what they want." Lily finished her rant with a growl and then a long sigh.

The whole Gryffindor table broke out into applause. They were staring at Lily with awe. Nobody had ever heard her get so worked up about something before, and she was right.

"Well said, Evans. I vote _you_ for minister of magic!" James bumped her shoulder and grinned at her. Now normally, Lily would have rolled her eyes or smacked his shoulder, but this time; she smiled back. It was a genuine smile that she gave him because Lily knew he agreed with what she said.

James knew Lily was correct, it was _obvious_ she was right; clearly the ministry would protect the purebloods and hate against the Muggleborns just like Voldemort was doing. And he was actually pretty proud of Lily for that speech. She was the Muggleborn, and that could have been her family. And she was a fighter; she was determined to stop it.

And he had never been more ashamed of being a Pureblood.

* * *

Lily met up with Josh at the beginning of lunch, and they a basket of food from the great hall before taking it outside. Autumn was Lily's favourite season; she loved nature, and she loved it when the leaves would fall from the trees, and she loved how the air would start to turn chilly- just cold enough to see your breath, but not freezing so you had to wrap up just for bed.

A new found reason for loving autumn was it reminded Lily of Josh's hair. It was the delightful colour of dying leaves- the auburn, brown colour which leaves would turn before they fell, and Lily loved it.

Considering Lily and Josh had final lessons together- double Transfiguration- they decided on spending the rest of the day together. They would have a cute little lunch outside, unfortunately go to lesson, and then they'd be free to spend the night together. Lily had even checked, and she c_ould_ get into Ravenclaw tower because according to the portrait; if you could find the answer to the riddle in which she presented you, you were entitled to enter the tower. Lily, being one of the smartest witches among her year, along with the entire school, she was definitely entitled to enter the tower; which meant Lily and Josh could have a nice and romantic night.

But for now, they were sat together near the black lake. The view was spectacular. The sun hadn't completely risen, so it was settle just above half way, and the sky hadn't turned completely blue or grey. It was a peaceful colour in-between, with flicks of orange and specks of pink. It really was beautiful.

They spent the entire hour for lunch sitting and doing nothing but talking. They laughed about random things, but the most important thing to the pair of them, was how their relationship had grown.

They had in fact been together for 2 months, and that doesn't seem very long. Around 62 days until Christmas, or a birthday, seems like nothing. But when you've committed yourself to somebody else, somebody you not only cared for but potentially loved, for two months; it's like a lifetime, especially when you're only 16. It didn't seem like Lily and Josh had been together for a long time, but now everybody could tell that they have something.

They could tell that Lily was falling for Josh, and hard. Josh was the perfect boyfriend to Lily, he was gorgeous and no matter how many people say that looks don't matter, they do; because it's the first thing you notice about somebody in a crowd. Now Lily wasn't shallow, like many people in Hogwarts were- many people only cared about looks- but Lily cared about a lot more. She believed that there was no good in having a pretty exterior if you were vile and cruel on the inside, and that's what Lily loved about Josh. He was gorgeous, but was smart and funny, and kind. He'd promised Lily that he'd be with her as long as they both worked, and that was what they were doing.

Everybody could also tell that Josh was falling for Lily. Lily was pretty, even beautiful. But she took very little time in her appearance unless it was a special occasion; otherwise it was just a lick of mascara and a coating of lipstick. But most of all, Lily was a nice person. She cared about everybody else, and she could always tell if somebody was upset.

They weren't the perfect couple, but they were pretty close.

Unfortunately, they only did have an hour for their lunchtime, and it's true that if they both didn't care as much about their studies, they would have skipped classes to spend more time with each other. Before they left and rejoined their friends, Josh stopped Lily and kissed her.

"Lily, I know we've only been together for two months, but it _is_ a lot and I want you to know something. I love you." He kissed her again, and they walked hand in hand to Transfiguration.

Happiness was a great thing.

Unknown to Lily, that happiness wouldn't last forever.

* * *

James and Sirius had once again claimed the sofa, while Remus had claimed the armchair adjacent to it, and Peter had extra Potions because he had already managed to fall behind. Isabelle was sitting on the floor nearby the Marauders, and Alice and Frank were sat at a table in the far corner of the common room so they could study charms. Marlene and Hestia were both on dates, and Lily had just walked through the portrait, she was looking very agitated.

"I _hate_ boys!" Lily declared when she was in the vicinity of Isabelle, and just in ear shot of Alice and Frank. The Marauders could also hear, but Lily wasn't too fussed.

"Finally, you've joined to dark side!" Isabelle joked, putting her Potions homework away.

"I think I'll be staying on the dark side, too." She replied, sighing.

"Josh?" Isabelle asked- although she already knew it was him- and Lily nodded. "He s_till_ hasn't asked you to the dance?!"

"No, he hasn't. He's also decided to have a boy's night out- which I have no problem with- but he's cancelled _our_ plans, that we made a couple of days ago- and reinforced today! It's our _anniversary_ tomorrow- yeah; it'll only be a few months, but s_till._" Lily sighed again; she wasn't sure if she was being stupid, or if she was being reasonable. Josh _had_ just blown her off to go with his friends- that she didn't really have a problem with; she just wished her plans weren't cancelled. But she w_as _bothered about the fact she wasn't going to get to see him on _their_ anniversary, and the fact he still hadn't asked her to the dance.

"Who has he gone out with?" Sirius- having been listening to every single word of the girls' conversations- asked, his head hanging over the back of the sofa.

"Matthew and Tom, I think. He said something about Quidditch." Lily replied and Sirius frowned. Isabelle noticed his face and shot him a warning glare that told him to keep his mouth shut, no matter what he knew- although she wanted to know what exactly he did know, she just wasn't sure Lily needed to know, yet. Sirius, being the person who actually kept the Hogwarts gossip chain running and also being the person who didn't know when to keep his mouth shut, didn't notice her look at all- well, he did, he just chose to ignore it.

"Nah, he'll not be out with them. Marlene's on a date with Matt, and Tom is with Hestia." Sirius told them, and Isabelle sighed. She knew Sirius must have known something, but he just couldn't keep his mouth shut; now Lily was going to be paranoid and worried. Shit.

"Ah right, I don't know who he's with then. They're the only friends of his I've actually spoken too." Lily replied, shrugging it off.

"I think he's with Oliver, I'm sure they were talking about playing a game of Quidditch earlier in Defense." James said, kicking Sirius discretely. James knew that he wasn't with Oliver, but Lily didn't deserve to find anything out from Sirius and especially himself. She'd hate him even more.

But James knew exactly where Josh was. And he also knew who he was with.

"Oh, thanks." Lily told him, smiling again at James. She actually really appreciated James telling her that, her mind could rest, and it was because of James. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

James smiled back at her, although the smile didn't fully reach his eyes. He felt guilty for not telling her what Josh was up to, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. Not when he could be classed as responsible. "You don't need to be thinking about him though, Evans, you need to be having some fun!"

He kicked everybody else out of the common room, so it was just the Marauders and Lily, Isabelle, Frank and Alice left.

And then he cracked open the vodka.

"Oooh, can we play strip poker?" Sirius asked, his eyes twinkling with excitement.

"No." Alice and Remus said in unison, they would allow themselves to have a small drink, but they wouldn't take off their clothes.

"I would, but I'm not drunk enough." Lily shrugged.

"And I would, but I don't know how to play poker." Isabelle sighed.

"We can fix both of those problems, my loves." Sirius was already pouring large glasses of vodka- straight- and handing them to everybody, and then summoned a pack of cards.

The game began.

And it was one hell of a game.

* * *

They'd been playing strip poker for half an hour, but Lily and Isabelle were the best and had only shed their jumpers and ties. James, Sirius and Frank were sat in their boxers; Remus still had a bit of decency and had his pants on, while Alice was in her bra and skirt.

It was quite the sight.

"I want some chocolate." Sirius whined, downing a shot of tequila. They'd run out of vodka, and also went through a bottle of Sambuca, so it was now tequila.

"I could murder a chocolate cake." Lily added.

"That's not very nice, why would you do that?" Remus asked, causing the group to burst out into a fit of giggles.

"I'm going to get some, anybody coming?" Lily asked the group but got no response, so she left the common room and hurried down to the kitchen.

She was drunk, but she was certain she could manage to ask a house-elf to make her some cake, she was even sure she could get them to bring it up to the Gryffindor Common Room if she wanted. She'd had a good night, and she was breaking a lot of rules for a girl who was a prefect and aspired to be the next head girl; but it was worth it, because she was having a laugh, and a laugh is exactly what she needed.

She approached the kitchens in the basement, and she tickled the pear in the portrait of the fruit bowl and entered to be greeted by a happy house-elf.

"Hello Miss, what can I do for you?"

"I'd like some chocolate cake, please- it's for about…ten of us" Lily replied, smiling at the little elf. She couldn't remember how many people she was with, and 10 was an even number, so it would do.

"Of course, Miss." The elf bounced away, and Lily walked further into the kitchen to sit down. She briefly glanced around the kitchen; it was large and had several doors leading to random different areas of the castle. The little elf returned quicker than Lily had expected and gave Lily an _extremely_ large chocolate cake. It was even in a box for her, so it was easy to carry.

"Thank you." Lily waved goodbye, and turned to leave, but she didn't get very far.

One of the doors opened after having pressure being applied to it, and standing were two people embraced in a _very_ passionate encounter.

They weren't just any old two people though. It was Josh, and Grace Fitzpatrick.

And they weren't just kissing.

They looked like they'd been playing strip poker.

Josh was standing in his boxers, and Grace was her skimpy set of underwear, and their hands were all over each over. They obviously didn't expect the door to open, and they obviously didn't expect it to open to the kitchens.

And I bet they didn't expect Lily to be there.

Lily wanted to cry. She wanted to scream and cry, and stuff herself with the whole chocolate she held in her hands. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. She felt the familiar sensation that told her she was going to cry, and Lily bit back the tears. She wouldn't cry, not yet.

Lily finally found her voice. "I'm glad you're enjoying that game of Quidditch, Joshua."

Josh freed himself from Grace, and his mouth hung open in shock. But Grace wasn't fazed by Lily's appearance.

"Oh, the game hasn't even begun yet, Lily." Grace teased, running her hands down Josh's chest and biting playfully at his shoulder. This made Josh release a pleasured sigh.

It also made Lily explode, and caused her to dive forward and punch Grace.

And then she punched Josh, just for good measure.


	8. Of Avoiding, Blame and Admitting Heart

**A/N: ****Hey! Well, I'm deeply sorry for the delay in this chapter. I'll upload 2 just for good measure. My interent broke, and my loving friend has said I can use her interent so I can upload for you lot. **

**I'd like to thank y'all for the reviews, please review more; chapters shall be uploaded quicker! ;D  
Merci. (Idk why I went Frech there, I'm English. ehhehhehehehe. Bye.) **

**Chapter 8  
Or,  
Of Avoiding, Blame and Admitting Heartbreak. **

James and Sirius were the only ones still awake. Alice had passed out when Frank had dared her to be a true Gryffindor and down a pint of tequila, and once Alice had gone, Frank so no real point in staying up considering they were spending the night together , and Isabelle had went up to bed after getting bored with James and Sirius' 'boy talk'.

"Lily has been away for way too long." James told Sirius- who was paying no real attention to James' worry, and instead, was staring at the staircase which led to the girls' dormitory.

"I wonder why Isabelle left." He said sadly.

"_Padfoot, _snap out of it. She was bored because Evans has been in the bloody kitchens for about an hour! I knew I shouldn't have let her go by herself."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Prongs, for the sake of Godric's sword will you give it a rest about Evans? If you care so much, go check the friggin map!"

James immediately summoned the Marauder's Map from the boy's dormitory and whispered. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

The map opened and revealed the whereabouts of everybody in the castle. Tiny black footsteps showed that the caretaker, Argus Filch, was prowling the 3rd floor and Hagrid was wandering around the 6th floor, they were both on the lookout for students out of bed after hours.

And Lily Evans was in an empty charms classroom on the 4th floor. _What was she doing there?_ James thought.

"She's on the fourth floor." James told Sirius.

Sirius who was already half asleep summoned all the energy he could to reply. "Mmmmmh, that's nice."

James smacked Sirius in the face with a pillow- in response, Sirius yelled several incoherent swear words at him, and then he went trudging over to the other side of the common room so he could rest in peace, and left James to stew over Lily.

James spent several minutes simply staring at the Marauders Map to see if the dot labeled 'Lily Evans' planned on moving anytime soon, and when James came to the conclusion that it wasn't, he decided to take matters into his own hands.

He went to find out what was wrong with Lily himself.

Before he left however, he ran up to the dormitory so he could get his invisibility cloak, considering it was after 2am and there was two teachers wandering the corridors tonight, he didn't think it was worth the risk in getting caught out of bed and he was sure that Lily would lose prefects status if she was caught. He covered himself in the cloak and with his wand along with the map in his hand; he set off to the fourth floor to see why Lily was sitting in a charms classroom.

Once the coast was clear, he revealed himself before entering the classroom, although he was tempted to see the look on Lily's face when the door randomly opened and then he randomly materialised. But now was not the time for jokes.

"Oi, Evans, what you doing with our bloody cake?" He asked, while walking into the room. Lily was sat on the teacher's desk with her back to him, her body was shaking and James presumed it was because of the cold. Until he heard her sobbing, that is.

"S-Sorry, I had to hide from Slughorn, he was stalking around here." She replied hoarsely.

"Slughorn isn't on duty, Evans. It's Hagrid and Filch." James said as he carefully approached the teacher's desk in which she sat on. Another heart shattering sob filled the room, and James winced. He couldn't stand seeing her like this, especially when he didn't know why. Well, he actually had a pretty good idea, but he still felt the need to ask- even if he had a feeling she'd hex him. "What's wrong, Lily?"

Lily turned to face him, it was because of her first name being used by him and the voice he used; it was his usual sarcastic, cheeky voice that grated on Lily so much, it was a considerate voice- he sounded as if he really cared. She was chewing her lip nervously, but most of all to stop anymore tears from flowing- not like it was helping much. Her face was drained of colour, and her eyes were red and puffy as if she'd been crying for the entire hour that she'd been away.

James pressed on; he _needed_ to know what was hurting her so much. "Lily, come on, tell me. What is wrong, why are you crying like this?"

She took a deep breath before replying and James knew she was trying to compose her voice, but it was still a barely audible whisper. "It's Josh, he cheated on me."

James stood awkwardly. "You don't know that, Evans. Maybe it's just crossed wires or something." Internally, James was praying that this was the case, and that Lily wasn't being cheated on by Josh.

"I do know. I saw him in a cupboard with his tongue down Grace Fitzpatrick's throat, standing in nothing but his boxers."

James sat down next to Lily on the desk, and rambled on. He just didn't want it to be true. He knew it was, though. He knew long before Lily even did that he was cheating on her, but he couldn't tell her. He just hated seeing Lily so fragile, so upset and hurt. "I wouldn't worry, surely there is some mistake or something-"

"Potter, seriously, stop rambling!" Lily yelled and James immediately fell silent. Lily felt a bit guilty. He was only trying to help, and maybe make her feel better, she shouldn't be taking her anger and upset out on him; he was being nice.

There was an awkward silence for what seemed like a lifetime, and Lily had to break it. There was nothing more she hated than awkward silences, well maybe she hated Josh a lot more, but that was beside the point.

"James?" She asked shyly. He turned to face her and gave her a questioning look, for one; she was using his first name and that was something Lily _never_ did. "I'm sorry for shouting, but do you think you could maybe give me a hug? I know we're not exactly friends or anything but-"

Lily was cut off by James giving her a bone crushing hug. "Yeah, I'd quite like a sufficient supply of oxygen, if that's okay." She told him, trying to laugh but it just came out as a weak sob. The tears started pouring down her face and no matter what she tried, she couldn't stop them. James rubbed her back soothingly, not saying anything at all but the occasional 'Sssh' and 'you'll be fine.'

Lily couldn't keep quiet for much longer, maybe it was because she had so many feelings building up inside of her, and James was the only person here and to be honest, he was proving pretty nice so far. "He said he loved me, James. This morning, he told me he _loved_ me and then he went to shack up with Grace fucking Fitzpatrick! Why James, why did he do it? Why did he say it?"

James couldn't bring himself to give reason as to why Josh had said I love you, but he knew deep down that Lily did know why Josh said it. So he said to her: "You know why he said it, Lily."

"Because he didn't want me to find out about Grace, and I wouldn't have either! If I hadn't gone for that cake, I wouldn't have known, because when he said I love you, all suspicions I had were gone." Lily pulled back to look at James for confirmation of what she just said, but she didn't pull out of the hug completely.

"You're right, Lily, he knew you were smart and he knew you were smart enough to figure it out, so he thought he'd throw you off course by saying those three words." When Lily started to cry again, James pulled her back into the hug.

"I punched him, you know." Lily told him once the fourth wave of sobs had disappeared.

James laughed. "Is that why your hand is bleeding? I'll buy you some boxing gloves for Christmas."

"Oh fuck off."

"Ah, there is the Lily Evans I know."

And for the first time since she left the Common room that night, she smiled.

Lily Evans had smiled at the hands of James Potter.

It was a miracle.

* * *

Lily and James didn't go back to the common room until about 6am, and that was only to get freshened up, and James had insisted that Lily should tell her friends. James was planning on sneaking into bed so the guys wouldn't ask questions immediately, but unfortunately, Sirius was already awake.

"It's six am Padfoot, what the hell are you doing awake?" James asked, he also noted that Remus and Peter were awake too. _Jesus, why is everybody awake so early? Did I misread my watch? _

"Never mind me, where have _you_ been?" Sirius replied grouchily- it was clear that Sirius hadn't planned on being awake at this time in the morning, he wasn't exactly the type of person who enjoyed being woken up.

"I was with Lily."

"So you eventually spent the night with Lily, hmm?" Remus asked, cocking his head to the right.

"Yeah, but-"

"No, no, no, _no_ buts! _You_ spent the _night_ with Lily _Evans?"_ Sirius shouted.

When James nodded, Remus chucked a pillow at him to get his attention, and then shouted at him too. "Prongs, she has a _boyfriend_!"

"Not anymore!" James replied-and then he realised what he'd just said, and how bad it sounded- and before anybody else could interfere. "Not in any fault of mine, well maybe it is but I'll get to that in a minute. Josh has been cheating on Lily." He told them.

"Yeah, we know, you told us." Sirius said.

"I'll rephrase that: Josh has been _caught_ cheating on Lily."

"We know Prongs, you caught him." Sirius frowned at James, this wasn't knew information.

"I'll rephrase that again: Josh was been caught cheating on Lily, by _Lily_!"

"Oh. Ouch."

"Exactly, and I helped her. Well, comfort her. She asked me for a hug." James told them, relaxing onto his bed for the hour he had left in getting any sleep at all. "Now shut up, I'm tired. I'll tell you more in the morning."

"It is the morning, you twat."

"_Padfoot, shut up!" _

_"_Okay, okay, I'm sorry."

* * *

After tip-toeing around the dormitory, Lily finally looked as presentable as she as going to get. She tied her hair up into a quick plait and put on a tiny bit foundation to cover up the fact she'd been crying all night, and then she decided to wake her friend's up- well, she was going to wake Alice.

"No, I'm not getting up, I'm dying, leave me be and stop tapping my shoulder or I'll hex you." Alice told Lily when Lily tapped on her arm several times to wake her.

"Alice, you're up now, just at least turn over so I can talk to you. It's important."

"_Lily_, _please_, my head is banging."

"I'll give you a hangover potion, just _please_ get up." Lily begged.

"Oh, fine." Alice rolled over.

Alice sat up and pulled a face at Lily, while the latter went over to her drawer and pulled out a tiny bottle of deep purple liquid- after the incident at the start of term, Lily had secretly brewed some phials of a hangover cure because she had a feeling that they'd be getting drunk on a regular basis- and she handed it to Alice, who downed it and instantly felt better.

"What's the emergency then?" She asked.

Lily swallowed. "Josh has been cheating on me."

"_What?_ No way! The dickhead, who with? Tell me. Tell me _now._"

"Yeah, I found him and Grace Fitzpatrick in a cupboard in the kitchens yesterday when I went for cake." Lily sighed shakily and Alice hugged her. Isabelle- who had woken up and been listening in to their conversation- jumped out of bed and ran over to Lily and Alice and joined in the hug.

"Don't worry Lily, you can do better. What did you say to him, then?" Isabelle asked.

"I didn't say anything. I punched them." Lily replied.

"You go girl!" Isabelle said- it was a weak attempt at a joke, but it did make lily feel a bit better. "Anyways, like I was saying, he's a complete prick…"

And then the bitching started. The 3 girls were actually late for first lesson; they spent an entire hour bitching against Josh and Grace, and then they started to praise James for being so nice. Isabelle said that they should be friends, and Lily said she'd think about it- which was true. Lily was actually considering becoming his friend. She was starting to realise she was mistaken about James, and she realised he wasn't as nasty and as selfish as she had made out all these years.

But Lily got tired of talking about Josh, so she tactically changed topic onto Isabelle and Sirius while they were walking down to Potions. It turns out they were 25 minutes late, but because Slughorn loved Lily so much, they got off easy- with only 5 points being removed from Gryffindor.

And much to James' surprise, Lily sat next to him.

In fact, Lily sat with him and the Marauders for the rest of the day.


	9. Of Confessions, bitches and Kisses

**A/N:**** Here is the 9th chapter, again I'm sorry for being away for weeks. Stupid broken interent. DIE DIE DIE.  
Anyyyyyyyyyyyyywaaaaaaay.  
Review pwease with a Jily on top. **

**Chapter 9  
Or,  
Confessions, Bitches and Kisses. **

Lily managed to avoid Josh for a whole week. She sat with James a lot, especially in Transfiguration, as it turns out; James was a complete _genius_ at Transfiguration- which helped Lily a lot, considering she sucked. They also sat together in Charms, as Lily was now the genius and James was the one who sucked. They were actually becoming friends, in fact, they were already friends.

It was now only one week until the celebration ball, Isabelle was still going with Sirius- they were spending a lot of time together recently- Alice was going with Frank, after he asked her after potions one day, and Hestia and Marlene were going with nobody- they always just danced with random guys, and also took part in several rounds of a physical activity that definitely wasn't dancing.

And Lily still didn't have a date.

After she found out Josh was cheating on her, you could say Lily wasn't herself- well, who would be? She was really upset, she was angry too, but she managed to wake up every day and plaster a smile on her face. Lily still wanted a date to the ball though, she just didn't think she'd get one considering the person she planned on going with, well was a completely an utter twat- to say the least.

So, Lily decided she would go alone- unless somebody asked her, and then she might have a chance of going- and with the hope that she was going to be asked on a date, she set off to the Great Hall alone. Alice had already gone down with Frank- after being persuaded by Lily, telling her she was okay- and that left Lily alone considering Isabelle was in the shower, Marlene hadn't come back last night, and Hestia was asleep.

At least she'd have Marauders to sit with.

Speaking of the Marauders, they were unusually early for breakfast. They were sat in their usual spot at the Gryffindor table, but Lily noted they were having a conversation which appeared _way _too heated for a breakfast; James was looking distressed and Remus and Sirius were trying to convince him of something, Peter was just eating.

"Padfoot, it is _my_ fault that Lily and Josh broke up!" James said (for what was about the seventh time since they sat down at breakfast.)

Sirius decided he better amuse him. "Okay, how?"

"I knew that he was cheating on her, didn't I? I was the one who _caught_ him with Grace the night we got back here! And _I_ was the one who told _him_ about the secret corridor!" James sighed.

"That doesn't make a difference." Remus said, trying to finish this conversation because Lily was approaching James- in fact, she was nearly behind him now.

"Yes it does, Moony! I_ didn't_ tell Lily that her boyfriend of one month-"

Sirius interrupted. _"_Two months."

James sent an icy glare in his direction, but corrected himself. "I_ didn't_ tell Lily that her boyfriend of two months was cheating on her. I feel like shit. Seriously, I should have told her. I lied for him and everything."

"Prongs s_hut up._" Sirius, who had noticed Lily behind James, said.

"All you have to say is 'shut up'? I am _responsible_ for Lily being heartbroken…" James paused after Sirius' warning glare. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

When Remus nodded behind him, James turned around to find Lily standing behind him.

His eyes widened. "Lily, at least let me explain, please?"

"What? It's okay that you knew, James. Yeah, you could have said something but you didn't, we weren't exactly friends and to be honest I wouldn't have believed you anyway." Lily rolled her eyes and sat next to him, saying a quick 'Hi' to Remus and Sirius before taking a bite of toast.

James grinned and breakfast was enjoyable. They laughed, and Sirius had started a mini food fight- much to Lily's dismay- and Lily never thought about Josh for the first time all week.

Until he cornered her after she was leaving the Great Hall. And much to James' delight, he was sporting a black eye. Alice, Isabelle and Marlene- who had joined Lily and the Marauders after breakfast- looked nervous on Lily's behalf.

"Lily, we need to talk." He said flatly, sending a disgusted look toward James- who, of course, didn't ignore it.

James glared back. "Oi, what was that look for?"

"James, leave it, _please." _Lily intervened before James hexed Josh- not like she actually cared, but she _was_ a prefect.

"Oh, he's _James_ now?" Josh sneered, fixing his glare onto Lily instead.

"Yes, he is James, if you're going to say about James and I being friends, don't bother. Get on with what you _need_ to say and just fucking say it before I'm late to Charms." Lily demanded, before giving Josh one of her famous eye-rolls.

"I want to talk in private, Potter doesn't need to be the security guard- you're the violent one, not me." Josh stated, indicating his black eye.

"I don't ca_re_ what you want, and _James_ is not the security guard. As you've clearly pointed out I can defend myself against stupid twats like you, s_o get on with what you want to say._"

Josh sighed, clearly pissed off. "Okay, fine! Look, Lils I'm sorry. No, I really am. I don't know why I did it, but _please_ can we pick up where we left off? We've fallen apart."

"You want me to punch you again?" Lily asked- causing an eruption of laughter from James and Sirius.

"Stop being such a bitch Lils." Josh yelled.

"Me being a bitch to you is exactly what you deserve, Richards. Don't stand there and go on as if _I'm_ the bad one because I punched you- you deserved it. I'm actually standing here and listening to you, I'm _giving_ you the chance to say your part- not like I'll believe it- but I'm still giving you the chance. You don't deserve the chance, but you'll not give up so I may as well get on with it now. You are _worthless _and you shouldn't be staying away from me because I really don't want to talk to you. Just leave me alone, don't try to talk to me again."

"You just said you were giving me a chance to say my part, saying don't talk to me again isn't giving me a chance!"

Lily was close to tears. "I'll rephrase: I don't want you to say your part, Josh. I really don't even want to look at your face, or hear your voice. You _hurt_ me, and you have _no_ right to even _try_ and speak to me really. We didn't fall apart, _you_ tore us apart. So leave me alone."

Josh went to argue again, but James could tell that Lily was fighting the tears, so he stepped in before Josh could get another word out of his mouth. "You heard her; she said leave her alone and that is exactly what you're going to do!"

"You broke us up, Potter. It was all you; this is a wind up, a set up! You wanted to be with Lily and you were foaming because _I _got her instead of you!" Josh yelled again.

James laughed. "I didn't make you shack up with Grace, so don't blame me."

"_Enough!"_ Lily bellowed. "That is _enough._ I don't want to hear anymore! James, just leave it. Josh, fuck off and _leave me alone_. And everybody else that is watching this little soap drama, you can all get to your lessons, _right now._" She turned on her heel, and sped off to Charms. She was the first one out of her friends to get there, so she pulled out her parchment and quill- and she started to make notes from her book before anybody could ask her if she was okay.

Marlene still managed to do so. "Lils, are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Aren't you angry with him?"

"No, Marlene. I'm not angry, I'm pretty heartbroken." Lily sniffed and wiped a tear away, while Marlene smiled sadly and hugged her friend.

James heard what Lily had just said, and he felt as if his heart had just broke too.

So he decided to cheer her up.

"Lily?"

She didn't reply.

"Oi, Evans!"

"What?"

"Will you go to the ball with me, please?"

Lily whirled around in her chair and stared wide-eyed at James who was grinning- probably because Josh had just came into the room, and was looking positively disgusted.

"Yes, James. I'd love too." Lily replied.

"Now, did you ever think you'd hear Lily say that?" Sirius chimed in, laughing.

"No." Alice, Marlene and Remus all said in unison while Lily rolled her eyes.

She got up from her chair, and walked around James' desk; she was smiling, actually happy because of James- so happy, she gave him a hug. And she kissed him.

Only on the cheek though.


	10. Of Parties, Flashbacks, and Straddling

**A/N: Really sorry this chapter has taken so long in getting posted, I have so much work on with ALevels and stuff, but if you review I'll get a chapter posted quicker ;D *Bribery ftw!* **

**Seriously, please please pleeeeeeeeeeeeeaaassssssssss ssssssse review! :3 **

**Chapter 10  
Or,  
Of Parties, Flashbacks, and Straddling. **

If somebody had told Lily that she would be going to a dance with James Potter, she would have laughed at them- until she realised they were being serious, and then she's probably hex them. She had never imagined being friends with the guy, let alone going to a ball with him. She was shocked she'd finally accepted his request, but she assumed it was out of friendship.

It was Halloween. One day until the ball, and everybody was excited. They were all talking about dates, but to be more specific; Lily Evan's date. The news that James had asked Lily out and she had actually _accepted _was headline news. Every classroom, every hallway, broom cupboard and even every common room was filled with this news; everybody was shocked.

What was more shocking was the fact they were friends. Many people assumed that- after being sick of constant rejection- James had decided to take matters into his own talented hands, and either hexed Lily or gave her a potion. But after Lily had declared to everybody at breakfast that she was going to the ball with James without the use of magic (for James was _not_ that good a wizard, and he wasn't brilliant at potions either), and yes, they were friends- and that everybody should get over it.

After all, if Lily could put behind her hatred and loathing for James and replace it with keen friendship; nobody had anything to complain about.

* * *

James was overwhelmed with the news that Lily had accepted his request to the ball. After hearing Lily tell Marlene that she was heartbroken by Josh and his actions, James couldn't take anymore. He loved Lily, more than anybody knew- he doubted that Sirius even knew how much he actually loved Lily. Maybe she'd realise, after all these years that he didn't hate hear and that he wasn't just playing with her; he was doing everything because he did love her.

James was sat on his bed, supposedly reading the weekly quidditch magazine- but his thoughts drifted somewhere else, they drifted to Lily Evans; and how they first met on the train, and how their hate blossomed.

_It was the 1__st__ September and James had only just arrived on the platform which would take him to Hogwarts on time. Alfie Potter- James' older brother- had only one year left at Hogwarts, and he already had an Auror programme placement lined up, so James followed him along to the train. But obviously, like older siblings do, Alfie told James to piss off and go find some friends- he wouldn't be there for him much longer. So James did exactly what he said, but not before telling Alfie to piss off himself. James found himself in a compartment with another first year; he had smoky blue eyes and shaggy jet black hair and was wearing a gloomy expression. This boy was of course, Sirius Black._

_They hit it off immediately, they were both purebloods but they didn't believe every single pureblood rule. It was only the two of them in the huge, possibly the largest compartment on the train, until two people came wandering into the compartment._

_"And what do you think you're doing, ginger?" James asked the petite, red-haired girl who was now sat on the opposite seat with her head in a book. Her curious, orb like, bright green eyes met his challenging hazel eyes that silently screamed for her to make a snappy reply. She rolled her eyes, and smirked; it wasn't a confident smirk, it wasn't a smirk that James or Sirius had been wearing previously when tormenting the greasy haired boy- said greasy haired boy had just entered the compartment again with the pretty little girl. She was pretty, James noted. She was very pretty. While Sirius was off on his tormenting spree again, James watched the girl curiously (She had decided to ignore James and go back to reading, so she wasn't aware of his stares.) She had a small, heart-shaped face and her fiery, red hair framed it perfectly; it tumbled down her face while she read, but also down her back; it was like a mini fire, especially when she moved her hair slightly and the light shone onto it. Her eyes, as James noted before, were a bright shade of green- but not a light green that was associated with limes for that was a horrible colour. They were a deep emerald and they burned with curiosity, as if she was dying to find out more information. Her lips were a delicate shade of pink, they looked moist and they were moving slightly as she read silently. James was mesmerised; he'd never saw somebody that beautiful, and if he did, they most certainly had not captured his attention like this girl. _

_"What do you want?" The girl snapped after noticing his gaze._

_"He was staring at you, Lily." The greasy haired boy told her, while shooting a disgusted look toward James. _

_"Why were you staring at me?" Lily asked, as she was curious now. Did she have something on her face?_

_"Don't flatter yourself, ginger. Why would I want to stare at you? You're nothing special." James laughed cruelly. It was the wrong thing to say, especially to somebody like Lily- who had captured his attention so much. He expected her to get up and walk out, or cry. But he didn't expect her to snap back. _

_"And you are special?"_

_"Yeah, I'm James Potter, love." James smirked, a proper smirk that Lily had failed in doing so before. Everybody knew the Potter's, the famous, great Potters- who were trained Aurors, had a child who was already capable of becoming another Auror, and they had James- everybody expected great things. _

_"And that makes you special because?" Lily asked him, frowning. What was the guy going on about?_

_James laughed. "Are you fucking serious?"_

_"Nah mate, I've just met her." Sirius shouted, grinning and high-fiving James. _

_Lily rolled her eyes, she could tell these two would be trouble and she didn't like it. But, from what Severus had been telling her, James came from a pureblood family. "Oh, you think you're great because you have two magical parents? You're better because you're rich? You think that you are the best? Well, James Potter, let me tell you something. You're not better than anybody. You may delude yourself into thinking you are, but I can promise you this. I'll be better than you. Yes, a muggleborn will be better than you. Deal with it, love." And with that, Lily slammed her book shut and flounced from the compartment. She nearly broke the glass in the door by slamming it, but she didn't care. Well, she did. She was determined to make her parents proud, and a snob- for that was what he was- wasn't going to stop her._

_Ever since that day, and the night James threw a cheesecake in her face, along with a pitcher of pumpkin juice over her head, they hated each other. It was rivalry. But James knew that he didn't hate Lily, he liked her; no, he loved her. James Potter was in love with Lily Evans. _

"Prongs, are you even listening to me? Jesus man, seriously?" Sirius was yelling at James, who was staring at his magazine with a vacant expression. When Sirius dived onto his bed, and yelled 'Prongs' for what was the seventh time, James came back to reality.

"Why are you _jumping _on me? I know I'm attractive, but come on mate, pull it together!"

"You do realise it's time for the Halloween feast?"

"We have ages, mate."

"It's half five, you dick."

"Oh, shit"

"Yep, and If we don't get to pull our prank; I'll make sure Lily doesn't go to the ball with you tomorrow."

James had never dived out of bed so fast before in his life.

* * *

The Halloween feast was spectacular, like always. However, there had not been a Halloween feast like it; the Great Hall had been decorated with oranges, blacks and the odd fleck of purple. There were fake spiders dangling from the ceiling, and the usual customary candles had the look of being old and withering instead of their usual freshly lit look. There were ghosts, of course, and they all took this as a perfect opportunity to pop out from behind the pillars around the school, and they even appeared magically from the plates in front of the students at breakfast.

The evening of Halloween in the Great Hall was even better than breakfast. Professor Dumbledore made sure the heads of houses told their students to arrive at the evening meal with a mask of some sort. It was spontaneous, random, and hurried but it was such fun. Everybody turned up with a mask, some were wearing horror-like masks; the ones that had hairy faces, or blood dripping from the sides of the mouth, and some went for tradition masquerade masks; with sequins and feathers.

Even though they had the ball tomorrow, Sirius wanted to hold a party in the Gryffindor common room. Professor Dumbledore had arranged for the afternoon lessons to be cancelled due to the ball, and Sirius said they needed to party before a ball- and that was what they were going to do.

Lily protested to the party. She was a prefect and she had already participated in a few drunken nights; one on the first day back, and the second when she placed strip poker with the Marauders, and she certainly wasn't going to let it happen again, considering they would be drinking tomorrow night at the ball, and that would obviously lead to more drinking in the common room.

James and Sirius were still trying to convince Lily into approving their party; either way, they still were having one.

"Come on, Lils, you know you want to!" James said, fluttering his eyelashes at Lily who was glaring at them over her charms text book.

"No I don't want to; we have _lessons_ the following day! We have _exams_ at the end of the year!"

"_Lily-Pad_, please let us? Just this once, well not _just_ this once but please? It'll be fun!" Sirius protested.

"Why do you need my approval, anyway?" Lily inquired.

"We don't, we just don't want points docked or detention." James replied.

"And…" Sirius continued. "It's well known, after having a party you have another party, followed by another party which leads to another party."

Lily rolled her eyes. "I like my liver the way it is, thank you very much and if I partake in another party before tomorrow's party, my liver will most certainly not like me."

"Eh, you don't need your liver anyways." Sirius told her, reclining in the armchair.

Four pairs of eyes looked at him. "You wonder why people call you stupid."

"I'm not stupid!"

"Your previous statement says otherwise."

"Fuck off, I'm handsome."

"Who told you that?" Isabelle asked, cheekily grinning.

Sirius grinned back. "You did."

Isabelle blushed and stuck her tongue out at Sirius, who was now wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at her. Meanwhile, James had decided trying to convince Lily wasn't going to work, so he was forcing her. He had dived over to the sofa where Lily was sitting reading, and pounced on her; tickling her sides and grinning.

Lily giggled wildly and yelled. "James, stop it now!"

James smirked. "Nuh-uh, not until you come to the party." When Lily said she wasn't coming, James resumed his tickling. This went on for about 10 minutes.

"Okay, okay, fine! You can have your bloody party, and I'll bloody come!"

James grinned. "Yes! I knew I'd win."

Lily was panting, but she still managed a replied. "Just you wait, Potter."

"It's on, Evans."

James was still perched on top of Lily, and he took a brief moment to admire the sight before him. Her hair was now wild off her previous excitement and her lips were parted slightly while she caught her breath, she was gazing up at his face her eyes sparkling with curiosity. James wanted to lean forward and kiss her; he'd wanted to do that for years.

His head was warning him that if he even dared to kiss her, he'd been in the hospital wing for a week but his heart was begging for him to do it. His heart and head were having a quick argument;

_Just do it._

_She'll hex you. _

_You're a Gryffindor, right? _

_She'll hex you. _

_She hasn't told you to get off her. _

_She'll hex you. _

_She's single._

_She's just broken up with her boyfriend. _

_He was a prick._

_She can't trust anyone._

_Just do it!_

_She'll hex you! _

The mini fight he was enduring was disrupted by a grinning Lily flipping him over onto his back and tickling him. James chuckled loudly, followed by several squeals, and Lily was in hysterics at the sight. James begged, _literally begged_, her to stop and she complied- warning him not to tickle her again, but she stayed on his lap just like he had with her.

She looked at James and drunk him in. His hair was all tousled- a lot more than usual- but he still looked good. _Wow, look at his eyes._ Lily thought while staring at the hazel eyes that were staring up at Lily expectantly, his lips were parted as hers had been; as he needed to catch his breath too, he also had a blush creepy up onto his cheeks. Lily noticed a few freckles on his nose and smiled. She was now having an inner battle too.

_He has really nice eyes. _

_Don't be so stupid, you hate him._

_I don't hate him, we're friends. _

_Why are you looking at his eyes? _

_They're nice. _

_You're an idiot. _

_He's actually handsome. _

_You can't think that._

_He has freckles! _

_Lily!_

_But have you saw him? _

_You don't find James Potter attractive._

_Hmmmmmm, I don't know. Those eyes, freckles and-_

Lily snapped out of her inner fight and realised her position for the first time. She was _straddling_ James. She, Lily Evans, was _straddling_ James Potter! She had been checking him out, she'd said he had nice eyes, and she'd even called him attractive. Not out loud, of course, as that would be ridiculous. She had to get off him but he was _so_ compelling. She allowed herself a few more minutes of staring at him; the she grinned and hopped off him.

"I'll see you at the party." She told him, and then said another goodbye to her friends before leaving and going for a bath- she really needed to clear her head.

James remained lying on the sofa and he smiled. _Did Lily fancy him?_

Lily was stewing over what had just happened. She closed her eyes but James' face just kept reappearing; the way his eyes shone with happiness and pleasure, how he had a few cute freckles on his nose, and she also couldn't help but think about his body; _was that just as nice as his face? _

One thing was certain, Lily no longer hated James. In fact, she could be coming closer to actually liking him; to what extent is unknown.


	11. Of Feather Boa's, Stalin and Perfection

**A/N: ****Really sorry this update has taken so long, I've been really really busy! But I ****_swear_**** on every Harry Potter book I own, on every Harry Potter DVD, and even on my LIFE (which is obviously Harry Potter) It will NEVER happen again. **

**Just, pwease review if you like the chapter, yeah? I'll write more, post quicker, if I know people appreciate it! :-) **

***Also looking for a better, PM if you're interested!* **

**Disclaimer: Clearly don't own Harry Potter. I mean, come on, I don't write like the Queen. **

**Chapter 11  
Or,  
Of Feather Boa's, Stalin and Perfection.**

The party was very eventful. Everybody, with the exception of Lily, was drunk by eight o clock. Lily had chosen a small spot in the corner where she could observe everybody, but really she was just thinking about her situation earlier; it seems that Lily could not get James off her mind, but she was confused. She didn't fancy James, that would be such a ridiculous thing for her to do, but she did like him- as a friend. She was concerned though, for what his feelings were for her. James had declared his love for Lily several times over the years, but when he was sat on top of her and her on top of him, Lily saw something flash though James' eyes which she didn't understand. And it was really bothering her.

Lily was roused from her thoughts by very drunk Remus wobbling over to her.

"Lily, are you _still_ sober?" Remus asked. He had a bottle of firewhiskey in hand and a feather boa around his neck.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Of course I am! One of the _prefects_ around here needs to be responsible."

"Lily, nobody is going to do anything. The younger years have gone to bed, come on have some fun!" Remus thrust the firewhiskey into Lily's and she timidly accepted it. She had never drunk firewhiskey before, and she did know the effects it had on people; but she didn't want to be the only person who was sober, so she drank it.

By 11 o'clock, she was drunk, dancing on the table with Remus- she also had a feather boa around her neck, and she was wearing a florescent pink tutu. Alice wandered through the crowd to find Lily, and rolled her eyes when she saw her on the table- it was hilarious to see Lily drunk, but Alice needed her to go to bed because they did still have lessons tomorrow.

"Lily Evans, what are you doing on that table?"

"I'm dancing." Lily replied.

"I can see that."

Lily grinned. "Why did you ask then?"

Alice rolled her eyes and persisted for fifteen minutes to get Lily off the common room table, and when Lily blatantly refused every single one of Alice's pledges, she decided to get some help.

"James, come help me get Lily off the table and into bed please." Alice begged James, who was laughing at Sirius- who had now taken it upon himself to join Lily and Remus on the table.

"Alice, she's just having fun!"

"If you don't, she'll wake up with a terrible hangover and blame you." She stated.

"Oh." James ran over to the table and pulled Lily off it; he carried her bridal style up the stairs, and because of the wards surrounding the girls' dormitory he wouldn't be able to get into her dorm, so he took her into his- Sirius and the others would probably end up sleeping in the common room anyway.

"Lily, go to sleep. You'll need it for tomorrow; I'm certainly not going to be in here early." He winked and left the room quickly, Lily was lying on what appeared to be James' bed- she jumped up and stumbled across the room to Sirius' bed- she thought that would be a bit more appropriate that sleeping in James'.

* * *

It was eventually the 1st of November. Which meant it was the day of the ball, and it wasn't long until Christmas either- which everybody was really excited about. The Ravenclaws were already down at breakfast when the clock struck 8- they were eager to cram as much information into their brains before they got ready for the ball, they were happy for the ball but they weren't very happy to miss double charms. The Hufflepuffs were just as happy as they usually were; they spent breakfast chatting over dresses and complimenting each other. The Slytherins were pissed off, to put it bluntly. They hated the fact they were being forced to attend a ball which they would rather avoid. And the Gryffindors, they were very, very hungover.

If you were a certain Gryffindor, you were also very confused. Sirius Black had woken up to a bed with a girl it- now that wasn't what he was confused over, Sirius had woken up with plenty of girls before, but this girl wasn't any old girl- it was Lily Evans. And Sirius was, to use a common phrase, shitting himself. Not because of Lily- although she would only add more pain to his banging head- but because of James- now he would be furious to find out that Lily was in his bed.

She was curled up on her side with her face buried into Sirius' pillow and Sirius didn't want to wake her at all- she looked to peaceful, but she probably could still pack a punch or throw a hex around half asleep.

Lily's voice came from the pillow. "Sirius Black, please stop staring at me because I will not hesitate to punch that pretty little face of yours."

"So you think I'm pretty, hmm?"

"Are you always awake this early?"

"Changing the topic, eh? And it's not early, it's half eight."

Lily dived out of bed and ran out of the boys' dorm before Sirius could blink twice. She didn't have time for a shower and she barely had time to find her robes and get ready; she was lucky to get down for breakfast.

And it was the day of the ball! She was a prefect, she had to help out with the decorations today and she also had to get ready, along with attending her lessons and actually paying attention to what the professors were saying. This wasn't going to be an exciting day.

It was first period Muggle Studies, and Lily was bored. It was the first lesson she had _ever_ been bored in. Sirius and Remus were already asleep, James was barely awake and Lily was just about to join them.

"Miss Evans, could you _please_ tell me the aim of Stalin's first five year plan?" Quirinus Quirrell, the Muggle Studies professor, asked sharply.

"Who is Stalin?" James asked quietly.

"It was to build the foundation industries, and James, Stalin was _the leader of Russia_ you prat!" Lily whispered to James, after answering the Professor, smacking him lightly over the head. "And if you _dare_ ask where Russia is, I _will_ hurt you."

James stuck his tongue out at Lily, and she replied kindly by giving him the finger. James chuckled at how innocent Lily normally would be, and how easy it was for him to get a reaction out of her. He was surprised that they had been friends for over a month; Lily Evans hadn't yelled at him in well over a month, and James was so happy; but he was more happy at the fact he got to take her to the ball tonight.

Lily had returned her attention to her text book, and she continued to make notes on Stalin- even though they did have a ball tonight, she did have exams soon and she couldn't afford to waste any note-taking time. This was her career on the line.

The morning flew by, and lunch time had arrived. The students filled the hall for lunch, they ate hurriedly and then practically sprinted up to their common rooms; the ball was close. The Marauders didn't run upstairs, like the five girls did; they started a game of exploding snap and chess.

Lily rolled her eyes when she saw James' brows furrowed, concentrating on _trying_ to beat Remus at chess. "Oi, James. If you're not ready and waiting for me by 7 o clock, I'm taking Peter to the ball."

James' eyes widened, and he immediately lost the game of chess to Remus.

He would _not_ be late. He would be ready by five; to make sure he could go to the ball with Lily.

* * *

It was half past six when James walked down the stairs from his dorm, he was trying to flatten his hair with no result; he was scared in case Lily would be embarrassed, or told him to sort it out. He didn't want to mess this up; he had been waiting for this moment since he met Lily on the train. Lily wasn't there, but that didn't worry James- none of the other girls were there, either.

James wasn't the only boy who was nervous. Sirius was pacing backwards and forwards, fiddling with the sleeves on his jacket and re-doing his tie over and over again. Remus, on the other hand, was relaxing in a chair indulging in some last minute reading before the ball- he was going with a pretty Ravenclaw, who he sat next to in some classes, but he wasn't nervous. Peter wasn't even ready yet, he was still trying to decide which shirt went better with his suit, and the three marauders decided that he would probably make it to the ball at the end.

Fifteen minutes had passed. Sirius had re-done his tie twenty times, while doing a total of fifty lengths of the common room. James had been staring at the stairs which the girls would walk down for the whole fifteen minutes, without as much as blinking. And Remus had finished his book, and was now heading out of the common room to meet his date. His hands shook slightly as he checked his tie in the mirror.

Marlene and Hestia walked down the stairs first; Marlene had a neat little pink dress on that floated above her knees, and Hestia was wearing an even shorter piece which was a gorgeous shade of lemon- they managed to pull of the short, revealing dresses, without looking slutty at all.

Marlene grinned and winked at James and Sirius. "Hello boys, you look dashing. Lils and Izzy will be down in a minute."

James swallowed and Sirius decided to re-do his tie _again_. Then they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. It was Alice, wearing a long ball gown dress that was navy blue. She smiled brightly when she noticed Frank leaning against the wall, he took her hand and kissed her cheek.

"You look beautiful, Alice." He paused. "Do you want to wait for Lily?" Frank asked politely, secretly hoping she would say no.

Alice blushed. "Thank you…" She whispered. "No, no, Lily told me to go on ahead."

Frank grinned, and the cute couple left the common room with no further talk.

The clock in the Gryffindor common room chimed. 18:45. and more footsteps could be heard from the Girls' dorm.

* * *

Isabelle was the first to walk down the stairs, and Sirius couldn't stop the grin that climbed its way onto his face, he also could stop the pounding in his chest either.

Her hair was tied up in a messy bun on the side, but it looked perfect. Her dress scarlet red and fit her sexy figure properly. It hugged her slim waist, and puffed out slightly over her curvy hips, coming to an end below the knee.

He loved it.

Her eyes fixed on Sirius. He'd risen as soon as she had entered the room, and Isabelle had never seen him looking so god damn sexy. He was wearing a grey suit, with tight fitted grey pants and a pristine white shirt, with a snug grey jacket. His tie was red, much like Isabelle's dress; but she'd never told him the colour, so he'd clearly guessed. It was cute. His hair was in its usual 'bed hair' style, and his fringe hung delicately over his smoky grey eyes; they were sparkling with delight, and something that looked like shock.

Isabelle wanted to kiss him. But she didn't. She approached him slowly, and smiled when he kissed her on the cheek, then offered her his arm.

"You ready?"

"Yes."

* * *

James was now on his own in the common room, and it was getting extremely close to seven. His mind started to play tricks on him, and his brain was repeatedly telling him that Lily wasn't going to turn up- but she did.

She was standing at the bottom of the stairs looking curiously at James. His eyes brightened when he saw her, and he swore his heart stopped.

James stared back at Lily, who was wearing an emerald green dress that brought out the colour of her eyes. There were tiny diamond like sequins which lined the bust of the dress, and t had a sweetheart neckline, and it framed her petite figure perfectly; it hugged the curves that her normal robes would always hide. The dress clung to her miniature waist, and hung neatly above her knee. She was wearing high heels that elongated her tiny legs, and overall Lily now had a sexy body, which would normally be considered as childlike because of her tiny size.

Her beauty didn't just exist in the dress, her flaming hair cascaded down her back in soft waves and she wore hardly any make up at all; except a coating of mascara (which made her eyes stand out even more, James noted.) and a smidgen of pink lipstick.

Lily gasped slightly when she saw James on sitting on the sofa; she had _never_ seen him looking so gorgeous in her life. His suit was black (Lily paid particular attention to how _tight_ his pants were) and his shirt was green, much like Lily's dress- the sight of him in that made her stomach flip- and he didn't have a jacket on, and his hair was tousled in such a perfect way, Lily could have died on the spot and she wouldn't have minded because James would have been the last thing she saw.

He was _that_ attractive.

"Lily, you look…" James tried to find a word that matched exactly how Lily looked, but no word available in the dictionary could match the sight in front of him. He had 'beautiful' on the tip of his tongue, but Lily was walking over to him and his heart was threatening to burst out of his rib cage.

"You don't need to look so nervous, James."

James laughed. "Eh, what can I say? Gorgeous lady like you going to a ball with me, I'm bound to be nervous."

Lily blushed, but smiled and accepted James' arm when he offered it to her. They walked out of the common room together, and headed for the Great Hall.

The Great Hall was magnificent. The weird sisters were currently on stage, screaming out an obnoxiously loud song about dancing until your feet fall off and kissing all night (that was all Lily could make out, anyway) and Sirius was dancing wildly with Isabelle in toe, jumping up and down like hooligans.

James immediately led Lily onto the dance floor, and when the Weird Sisters decided to play a Muggle song- which just happened to be one of Lily's favourites- they went wild.

**A/N: ****Another annoying author note, but I just want to say, if you review, you'll get ****_lots_**** of Jily action in the next chapter and we ****_all_**** wanna read that don't we? yeah! **


	12. Of Dumbledores Army Feelings Punishment

**A/N: ****Oh god, I'm SO sorry this is late. I had no time to write with my job over Christmas, and I still don't have a beta so I need to re-read and million check everything! Thanks for the reviews, but still review!**

**Warning: There is a very upsetting scene in this chapter, read at your own risk. (I'm not a bril writer, but it's an upsetting topic.) **

Chapter 12  
Or,  
Dumbledores Army, Feelings and Punishment.

People were still on the dance floor, twirling in sync to the music under the shimmering disco ball, couples were kissing chastely in between dances, and if you were the Marauders- you were doing the tango on a table with a bottle of butterbeer in your hand. And if you were the Marauder's dates, you were standing as far away from the four boys as possible, pretending you didn't know them at all.

Isabelle sighed contentedly, staring at Sirius- who was thrusting his hips in a way that would be done in a salsa, not a tango. "I can't believe that life has sorted itself out so quickly."

Lily smiled, and hugged her friend quickly. "I can't believe that James and Sirius know how to dance."

Isabelle laughed, and gave Lily as glass of wine from a nearby table. "Most purebloods know how to dance."

A cold, harsh voice came from behind the girls- it was a voice that turned water to ice, and Lily and Isabelle were frozen to the spot.

"And most purebloods know exactly how to eliminate the enemy, or shall I say, the scum?" Lucius Malfoy came into sight, flanked by Rabastan and Rodolphus Lestrange, Avery and Severus. They all were wearing smug smiles, as if they were gloating about something they had done- or were about to do.

Lily narrowed her eyes, her Gryffindor and Prefect instinct kicking in. "The only scum that needs eliminating from this world, is you, Malfoy or shall I say Death Eater?"

Lucius smirked. "Say what you like, Mudblood, you won't be speaking like that for much longer."

And with one final chorus of 'Mudblood' and 'Scum', the Slytherins sauntered off.

"Don't let them ruin your night, Lils." Isabelle said, sending her a concerned look.

Lily smiled. "Don't worry, I won't. Their night will be ruined, not mine."

Before Isabelle could ask what Lily had planned, Sirius burst into view. "Oi, what are _you_ doing standing in a corner?!"

Isabelle rolled her eyes. "What a way to greet your date, Sirius."

Sirius waved his hand to dismiss her comment. "Never mind chit chatting, love, we're off on that dance floor!" He pulled a rose from his pocket, bowed dramatically, and grabbed her hand to drag her away from Lily, just as James approached.

"Do you want to dance?" He asked her.

Lily pulled a face. "You're not trying to trap me so you can thrust to me, are you?"

James gaped like a fish. "No, of course I'm bloody not! But now that you mention it…."

Lily punched him lightly, drained the remainder of her wine and followed James onto the dance floor- they spent a good hour dancing continuously, chatting idly about Christmas and other unimportant things.

"Are you staying here for Christmas this year?" James asked.

"I'm not sure, depends on how things go with my family." She pulled a face of disgust.

"Oh?" He replied, raising his eyebrows while twirling her around in his arms.

"Petunia has a god awful boyfriend, Vernon, and I'm not sure if I can handle the comments like; 'Lily couldn't keep her boyfriend, look how great this fat pig is." Lily smiled. "What about you, are you staying?"

"I'm going for a few days; mother wants me there at Christmas to see me which just means she wants to quiz me about _everything._" He groaned and frowned. Lily though it was cute.

She mentally slapped herself for calling James cute, before saying: "Oooh, finding out the dirty secrets of James' life, that I _would_ like to see."

Sirius' voice came over Lily's shoulder. "We've been trying to see them for six years, Lily Pad, so I'll doubt you'll get very far."

Lily laughed, and then she smirked. "I have something I could offer him though, you don't."

Sirius and James both stared at Lily as if she's just taken off all her clothes- as that was the most shocking thing you'd expect from Lily Evans in the middle of the hall full of people- they were both speechless. James was shocked that Lily had even processed that thought, never mind saying it. Sirius was just as shocked as James was, he never in his life expected Lily to think about giving James something- they hated each other, well James loved her, she hated him and it wasn't going to change; Sirius was still dizzy from their sudden friendship; he didn't question it though, it was nice to have a peaceful common room without Lily's cries of outrage, and James yells of innocent protests.

Lily rolled her eyes. "You two are the Casanova's of Hogwarts, and you are both rendered speechless when _I _say something!" She laughed, just as Dumbledore took his place in the centre of the dance floor.

"We are drawing to an end to out lovely ball, but I have a nagging suspicion that tonight is just beginning for some of you." He chuckled, followed by a chorus of laughing from the students in the great hall. "I just wanted to… remind some of you the reason for our ball. We are coming together, due to the circumstances of the inevitable war, now I don't want to darken the mood- I am not, to use a common phrase, 'a party pooper'- however, some of you, given your behaviour to some to some other students tonight, you need reminding that we are working together to bring those dark forces outside down, and that we will eventually succeed." He ended his speech with a dark look towards the Slytherins- not all of them, Dumbledore wasn't prejudice- and then he smiled.

The Slytherins, who he had addressed, knew he had overhead their conversations with several Muggleborns in the hall, and they all yelled- some Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs called with them: "You're a fool Dumbledore." It was actually pretty concerning, how they all said it together. Lily frowned, and walked beside Dumbledore.

"_Professor _Dumbledore isn't a fool." She told them. "I am one of those people that Lord Voldemort is targeting, my blood status, my family, we're all at risk. If you think that we're just going to sit by and let him ruin our lives, then _you_ are the fools. I'm willing to help defeat him, and his _awful_ followers, and we will." She had no idea where her confidence came from, and in reality she felt a bit stupid, but that soon disappeared when James, Sirius, Isabelle, Remus, Peter, Alice, Frank, Marlene, Hestia, and some other unknown faces appeared behind her.

"And what are you lot?" A faceless Slytherin sneered.

"We're Dumbledore's army." James smiled. Lily looked up to him and grinned. Then, the 15 or so Gryffindors that had all joined Lily's side, all shouted. "Dumbledore's army we are!"

Dumbledore had tears in his eyes, he smiled a soft but genuine smile, then told the band the play more music, and he pulled Professor McGonagall onto the floor and danced along with her. Lily had never seen anything more hilarious in her life, Professor Dumbledore waltzing with her head of house; it was a great end, to a fabulous night.

That fabulous night didn't last much longer, as you may have guessed.

* * *

A quality belonging to those in Slytherin is the ability to plan and carry out revenge. You upset a Slytherin, and you will pay for it. No matter whom you may be. So, when Lily Evans- an up to no good Mudblood, in their eyes- stood up _against _the Dark Lord, in front of everybody, and slated him and his plans; she had asked for trouble.

Lily was unaware of their plans, of course; otherwise it wouldn't really be revenge; you need the element of surprise for revenge. And James was unaware that Lily had pissed of some Slytherins, otherwise he would have thought twice about his actions.

* * *

Lily and James were still on the dance floor, until Lily finally gave in to the terrible pain in her feet.

"James, I don't think I can dance anymore!" She told him, gripping tightly onto his hand to prevent her from falling over. James grinned and without comment he picked Lily up bridal style and carried her out of the hall. Lily yelped at first, screamed second, and then settled for laughing.

"James Potter, put me down _now._" She looked at him with a stern face, but he was grinning, which only made her laugh. James continued to carry her, grinning and tickling her slightly every time she turned to protest, or tell him off; they finally reached a secluded corridor. It wasn't much like a corridor, it was more like a hall; it was huge, wide and it looked- from what Lily could tell of the décor- like it was outdoors. There were huge trees standing tall, covered in pink and lilac blossoms, there were butterflies fluttering around, and Lily was simply amazed.

James put her down gently- he didn't want her falling over- and he took in the beautiful sight in front of him. Lily started walking around, looking at all of the plants in their full bloom; she was smiling up at the butterflies, and other mysterious creatures she hadn't saw before in her life. She didn't wonder why James had brought her here, she didn't care; she'd had a perfect night, and this was just making her night even better. She thought idly about Isabelle and Sirius, Alice and Frank, and Remus and his date, but she didn't linger on them too long, she just hoped they were having a wonderful night like she was- she hadn't said goodbye to them, so she felt a bit bad. Her worry of not saying goodbye soon vanished when James grabbed her by the waist and turned her around so she was facing him.

She looked up at him; she looked directly in his eyes. His perfect, rich hazel eyes that were shining with happiness, hope and love, bore into her timid, yet excited eyes. Lily was smiling up at him and James couldn't resist what he'd be resisting all night. He leaned forward quickly, so quickly Lily didn't have time to register what he was doing until he was doing it, his lips caressed hers and she gasped in surprise. Lily let her eyes flutter shut, and her lips responded to his; she kissed him back, his lips were soft and he tasted of the wine he must have drunk earlier. James was rubbing small circles on her lower back, and her hand found its way into the perfect mess of hair. She tangled her fingers around it and tugged slightly causing James to moan softly.

Lily snapped out of the perfect evening haze. The rational, sensible part of her brain- her subconscious- had been relaxing all night, letting her inner goddess do all the work, but now it jumped back to work. Her subconscious was yelling at Lily, telling her that this was _James Potter_ she was snogging in some hallway, while her inner goddess countered her, telling Lily to carry on kissing him because it's what she wanted.

But was it what Lily wanted?

Lily pulled back out of the kiss, in a way that wouldn't startle James, and she took several steps back. She looked up at him through her lashes; his face was lit up like a child's at Christmas, could she break his heart? _I don't fancy James Potter._ She told herself. _It was the wine, the room, the mood; I didn't want to hurt him._ She was searching for excuses; she couldn't like James Potter, could she?

"Lily?" James asked a sweet grin plastered onto his face.

"I have to go." She told him. She shook her head and headed for the door- _we walked through a door? _She asked herself, she hadn't been paying much attention to her surroundings. _You're being stupid, Lily._

"Why?" James asked. The grin he was wearing slowly fell from his face.

"I didn't want that. I don't need it. I have to go." She needed to walk quicker, but the pain in her feet prevented her from running. She refused to take her heels off. She wasn't going to walk up to the Gryffindor common room like that; she was going to return with dignity.

James gaped at her. "Lily, come on. You can't deny what just happened."

"I can, and I am." She snapped.

"Why are you being like this?" He asked, his heart aching already. James really thought that he had made the right move with Lily; she kissed him back, not just for a second either. Lily had _kissed_ him back, and now she was just running as if James had forced her?

"I can't do it, okay?" She said weakly. "I don't know why I kissed you back, maybe I wasn't thinking straight, I don't know. But I do know this: I wouldn't do it again, it was a spur of the moment and I just can't do anything like that."

James threw his hands up. "That's right, come up with pathetic excuses to hide your feelings!"

"I do _not_ have feelings for you, Potter." She snapped turning to narrow her eyes at him.

"That kiss suggests otherwise." He pointed out.

"You think you're great, you think taking me to a ball and dancing with me will win my heart over? Why can't you just be happy with what you had, James? We hated each other for _years_, then we became friends, and you're willing to throw that away by kissing me?" Lily was walking backwards to the door as she spoke.

"I don't want your friendship, Lily; I want a better relationship with you. I like you." He told her, moving towards her.

"I don't want the same. I was happy with being friends, now you've ruined it!" She yelled.

"You _kissed_ me back. You can deny it until you're blue in the face, but you can't change it. You don't kiss people you don't like."

Lily rolled her eyes. "I'm not denying that I kissed you back, I know I did, and I wouldn't deny it. I kissed you back, but I don't like you! Why don't you face it? You're not going to be in a_ny _relationship with me at all."

"You're just scared!" He yelled, shaking his head with exasperation.

"My last relationship ended with _my_ heart being broken. My heart was crushed and it may have looked like I'm fine, but I'm not. He was the _first_ guy I'd truly had feelings for, and I'm not about to get over the fact he cheated on me. I can't trust myself, let alone somebody like _you!_" She spat.

James looked like Lily had just slapped him. "What do you mean somebody like me?"

"James Potter, the arrogant, selfish, quidditch player who has bedded more girls than I've had hot dinners. You can't be trusted, you may say you like me, but I don't believe it. You'll have said that to other girls before, and I'm not about to join the queue so you can say it to me." She yanked the door open and walked into the corridor, hurrying along it.

"Lily!" James called after her. "Lily, please, just let me have a chance to show you?"

"No, James. Stay away from me." She yelled back, disappearing around the corner. Tears were already slipping down her face, she didn't know why, but she just let them fall. She felt awful, deep down inside, for saying those things to James. Her mind kept showing her his heartbroken face, and Lily told herself he deserved it- even though she didn't believe that.

_Why did I kiss him back? Why did I give him the chance to kiss me? I shouldn't have gone to the ball with him; I should have stayed in the common room or went alone. _She was asking herself multiple questions like this as she ran along the hall, she didn't care that her feet were pounding and begging her to stop putting so much pressure on them, the pain was taking her mind off James. She turned the corner and started running up the stairs, when a hand pulled on her shoulder causing Lily to fall back down the stairs.

"Ah, fuck." She mumbled, going to stand back up, when she felt a huge weight weighing her down. She opened her eyes to see a very clean looking Severus Snape perched on top of her. "Severus?" She asked, she wasn't sure whether she was having a dream, or whether this was reality.

"Evans." He replied.

_Oh, shit._ Lily thought, noticing that Lucius Malfoy flanked Severus, along with the other future death eaters that Lily couldn't name with a throbbing headache. The weight which was Severus Snape disappeared from her.

"I'm not doing it, Malfoy. It's wrong." Snape was saying to the older, Malfoy boy.

Malfoy only smirked. "You know you have to. You don't have a choice."

"Can't you?"

"I'm not going to be tainted by a Mudblood. Punish her, Snape, or you will be punished."

Another thing about Slytherins, when given the choice to save themselves, or somebody else; they'll always pick themselves. They are selfish; they'll save their own skin. It's natural to them.

The weight was back on Lily, binding her arms above her head. Her dressed was ripped slightly, as Severus tore it up above her hips. Lily wriggled and struggled, only making the weight heavier on her.

"No. Stop. Please." Lily begged, the tears started rolling down her cheeks again, and she wished she hadn't left James' side. She felt protected there; he gave that sense of love and protection that Lily really needed now. Lily continued to beg, asking Severus to stop what he was doing. He slapped her, and when she didn't stop yelling, he punched her- silencing her for now. He made quick work of her underwear, followed by his own. Lily tried to scream again, but a silencing charm had been cast on her, as well as a body bind curse. She was stuck.

Snape was already inside of her, thrusting, his movements very clear to the Death Eaters which were dotted around as lookouts. Lily was internally screaming, begging, and wishing she was somewhere else- even back with her lips locked with James. She closed her eyes tight; she didn't want to see Severus Snape thrusting on top of her as the feeling was enough punishment. She was in pain, mentally and physically, and she just wanted to be in her room curled up on her side sobbing. She wanted Alice, or Marlene, she wanted her parents, heck she'd even take Petunia right now- she just needed comfort, she needed to be told everything was going to be okay. Lily could feel Snape nearing finishing his 'deed', and she was thankful when he left her, and the weight was no more. She timidly opened one eye to see a grinning bunch of Death Eaters, clearly happy that they'd reduced a Mudblood to a bloody mess. They vanished as quickly as they appeared, and Lily sat up. She was dizzy, she felt sick, and she was alone in a deserted corridor- the only thing that could be heard was the eco from Lily's sobs.

She dragged herself up from the floor. Had her first magical friend just forced her into sex? Yes, he had. He'd done that because he wanted to belong to the dark side, and Lily felt even sicker just knowing it was Severus that had done it. She knew- her mother had told her several times- that her virginity was a precious thing, and you only give it willingly and with a clear head. Fair enough, Lily was waiting and she probably was very inexperience, but she didn't care. Her career was more important than shagging somebody in between classes, and now, she'd gone a lost her virginity on a stone cold floor, to her ex-bestfriend, for being a Mudblood.

She tried to walk up to the Common Room, maybe she should go to the Hospital Wing and report it, but she really just wanted a shower and her bed. Ever step she took sent pain flying through her body, from her aching feet, and now she had the pain of losing your virginity- she knew it would hurt, but being _raped _while a virgin, hurt ten times as much.

"Lily?" A voice came from behind a pillar. Lily screamed. _No, no not again._ She thought.

"Hey, Lily, what's wrong?" Sirius emerged from behind the pillar, frowning.

"Why?" Lily asked, trying to put on a brave face.

"You screamed when I said your name…" Sirius chuckled. "I never thought I'd say that." _Oh great, sex jokes. _Lily thought, smiling. "And, you look like you've just had kinky sex in a bush or something." Lily shuddered.

"You _have_ had sex!" Sirius shouted.

"Sirius, shut up!" Lily said.

"It was with James, wasn't it?" Sirius teased.

Lily shuddered again. "No. It wasn't with James, it wasn't with anybody I'd like to repeat the experience with- if I ever do- and it most certainly wasn't _kinky._"

Sirius frowned. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Yes, Sirius, I am. I was raped." She whispered, when her body let go another round of spine tingling sobs.

Sirius nearly passed out. He couldn't figure out who would want to do that- especially to Lily. Yes, she was pretty and she has plenty of admirers, but she's not somebody you want to mess with. That girl can do harm. Sirius wrapped his arms around Lily and rubbed her arms to try and sooth her.

"You'll be alright, Lily. I'll kick his sorry arse." Sirius said, while picking her up and carrying her to the hospital wing.

He laid her in the bed furthest away from the door, and he sat and stroked her hair while he tried to coax her into sleep. Her eyes fluttered shut, but Sirius stayed where he was. He didn't move for the whole night, he didn't dare to sleep- he stayed awake, his mind reeling; he couldn't figure out what greasy slime ball would want to do this.

And then it hit him.

Severus Snape had raped Lily Evans.


	13. Assumptions,ConfessionsProgression

**A/N: ****I'll be updating this fanfic every Thursday or Friday! I'd adore more reviews, I've got 24 now, and that makes me feel amazing. Could you just please leave a review- good or bad- I need advice, but I need confidence boosts from you guys because after all, you're reading it! **

_Chapter 13  
Or,  
Of Assumptions, Confessions, and Progression._

Lily woke to a stabbing pain dancing its way all around her body. She groaned and opened her eyes and they landed on a very sleeping looking Sirius Black.

"Good morning, Lily-Pad." He grinned down at her. Lily rolled her eyes and stuck her finger up at him, sitting up reluctantly in her bed.

"Good?" She replied, pulling a disgusted face when Madam Pomfrey came over and handed her a potion to drink. Sirius, while Lily was resting, had told her everything what Lily had told him. She was horrified, of course, and informed Dumbledore and McGonagall of her injuries. Physically, Lily was okay. She would have a headache, and her whole body would hurt a bit, but she had no lasting physical damage. Madam Pomfrey had told Sirius all of this- it was obvious that Lily trusted him- she'd also told him that Lily wouldn't be okay mentally.

"Okay, _good_ wouldn't be the adjective I'd use." He smiled softly. "Seriously, Lily, how are you feeling?" He asked his tone and face sincere. Lily had thought about everything while she lay in bed last night. She was pretending to be asleep to avoid talking- she'd had enough of that, as Sirius had quizzed her for about an hour- but her mind was reeling. She knew why she had been raped, that much was obvious to her, but that wasn't what she dwelled on- she couldn't help but think about Sirius. He was being so nice to her, he was actually caring about something, and that wasn't something Sirius usually did. He was so carefree, childish, and immature- but Lily knew there was something else to him, Sirius was actually her friend, and he didn't care about her being a Muggleborn. Nobody, with the exception of Slytherins, cared about it, but after she'd been raped by Severus last night, she realised that she did have people and that she didn't need to be punished. She felt a lot better than last night. And of course, there was James. James Potter had crept his way into Lily's thoughts several times last night, only to be banished by Lily's angry looked sub-conscious- she felt bad about what had happened; okay, she wasn't going to deny that James Potter knew how to kiss, it was a _great_ kiss to Lily but… she couldn't face the truth. She was so confused; did she like James?

"Truthfully… I feel like shit, Sirius. I'm in pain, I feel dirty, and I'm hurt." She confessed, swallowing another potion which the kind nurse had left for her.

"They'll get punished, you know, Lily."

She sighed. "I know, I know. Look, Sirius, please don't tell anybody? If I have to tell people, I want it to come from me."

"I promise I won't, Lily. It'll be our little secret." He winked.

Lily laughed. "Oh Merlin, Sirius, you're bonkers." She looked up at the nurse who was waiting patiently at the bottom of her bed. "Madam Pomfrey, can I leave today?"

"If you feel okay, Miss Evans, you have my permission to leave today. However, you will need to come to me at the end of the week; I'd like to check you over again. Also, the headmaster and Professor McGonagall wish to talk to you." She made a few notes, took the empty goblets which had previously contained Lily's potions in, and then she bustled off back into her office. Professor Dumbledore, followed by Professor McGonagall, walked into the Hospital Wing and made a beeline for Lily's bed.

"Mr Black, would you please allow us to have a moment with Miss Evans, please?" Professor Dumbledore asked. Sirius nodded with a quick, worried glance at Lily- who nodded at him- and he left the wing.

"How are you feeling, Miss Evans?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"I'm okay…" She replied not meeting her teachers stare. She felt stupid. She felt dirty, tainted and pathetic- she'd never admit it to Sirius, but she just couldn't help be feel stupid for allowing those snakes to get away with it.

"You don't have to pretend with us, Miss Evans, and I doubt you even have to pretend with Mr Black." Dumbledore intervened. _It's like he reads minds! _Lily thought.

"I am okay; I guess I'm in a bit of pain. I think I'm more mentally in pain, than physically." She told them, rubbing her arms self-consciously.

"Explain, Miss Evans."

"I feel stupid." She said. "I'm embarrassed because I let them do to me what they did. I feel dirty, but I feel like I have to fight more."

Dumbledore smiled. "I knew you wouldn't just run away and hide, Miss Evans. But, if you don't mind me asking, who did this to you? We have Mr Black's assumption that it was Severus Snape, and his friends, but can you confirm this?"

"Yes. It was Severus. He, Lucius Malfoy was there too, as well as Avery- I don't know his first name- and Regulus Black, I think too- but don't tell Sirius that. " She bit her lip- she hadn't told Sirius that his baby brother was there, standing guard; she didn't feel like upsetting him.

"Thank you. I understand that you don't want anybody knowing?" He asked, and Lily nodded. "Very well, I understand that, but you also must understand that I have to inform you parents. They have already been sent a letter informing them that you have been involved in an accident, and that I will arrive at their home at lunchtime."

Lily nodded again. "If it isn't too much to ask, Professor, would you ask them to write me a letter? If you could, will you bring it with you on your return to school?"

"Of course I will, Miss Evans, is that all you need while I'm there?" He asked.

"Yes, thank you." She replied. The two Professors bid her goodbye, and told her to stay safe, and then she was allowed to leave the wing.

Sirius was waiting outside the Hospital Wing for her.

"Come along, my dear, we have breakfast to attend." He grinned like a Cheshire cat when Lily came out of the wing. He had decided to wait because he felt like he should. Lily would be vulnerable, whether she was willing to admit it or not, and Sirius knew he could help her by being her friend. Lily laughed at Sirius' greeting, and they made their way down to the Great Hall. They were one of the first people there, as Lily had woken early, and Sirius had not been asleep at all.

There was something unusual at breakfast.

It wasn't unusual for Lily Evans and Sirius Black to sit together at breakfast. They were normally saw near each other, and they would always be laughing and joking around with each other- it was their relationship which they shared with each other, it was a joke- but it was unusual for Sirius and Lily not to return to Gryffindor Common Room, and then to attend breakfast together.

Lily obviously wasn't dressed in her ball gown from yesterday, Madam Pomfrey had given Lily her robes which she had summoned from her dorm, and Sirius wasn't in his suit from last night either. He'd managed to charm Madam Pomfrey in doing the same for him, but Lily looked beat up, and Sirius looked shattered.

That was the unusual thing about breakfast.

James had managed to slip into the Great Hall and into the seat opposite Sirius and Lily without either of them noticing, or so he thought. Lily was very aware that James was now with them, she was just ignoring it. She knew that ignoring the problem wouldn't make the problem go away, but she really couldn't be bothered with said problem at 8 o clock in the morning, the morning after she'd just been attacked and raped by her ex bestfriend.

"Alright, Prongs?" Sirius asked with his mouth full of bacon- much to Lily's displeasure.

James rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I'm just great. What about you? Where were you last night, hmm?"

"I was out." Sirius responded.

"I gathered that one, mate, but whom with?"

"Isabelle." He lied.

"Bullshit. She was in the common room last night with me."

Sirius' eyes widened. "Excuse _me_?"

"Isabelle was in the common room with me, she was upset over something- I don't know, I didn't pay attention." James waved his hand dismissively.

"Oh."

"So, who were you with?"

Isabelle sat down next to Lily, ready to inform her of her date with Sirius, when she replied to James' question because she could see Sirius' distress.

"He was with me." She told him.

"_What?"_ Isabelle yelled. "You spent the night with _my_ date?!"

"Oh not like that." Lily rolled her eyes.

"Then like what?" She demanded. Okay, the date between her and Sirius hadn't ended up brilliantly, but still.

"He was just keeping me company, Isabelle, trust me. It's _not_ what you think." Lily replied evasively.

"Padfoot, you spent the night with Evans?!" James cried.

"It's not what you think!" Sirius yelled back.

"I don't believe you, or that whore." He jabbed a finger in Lily's direction.

"Oi, don't say that about her." Sirius warned- he wasn't about to have James call Lily, not after last night.

"Sirius, just leave it. I can't be bothered with this interrogation. I've had enough." Lily stood and climbed over the bench, sighing inwardly. _Why can't I just be left alone, for once?_ She thought to herself.

"I'll come with you." Sirius said, standing up also.

"No, you stay. I wouldn't want to be accused of sleeping with you again." She glared at Isabelle. She was still following her strict rule of 'James Potter does not exist' so he escaped her glare.

"Wait- you said 'sleeping with you again'..." Isabelle pointed out.

Lily sighed angrily. "You're paranoid, Isabelle. I didn't want to be accused for the second time. I haven't slept with Sirius; I have no intention of ever sleeping with Sirius. You know that, surely?"

"Technically, you _have_ slept with me. The morning of the ball you woke up in my bed." He grinned.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Yeah, now isn't the time to mention that, Sirius."

He pouted, but realised she was right. "Sorry!"

"Stop flirting." James said, as much as Lily had rejected him, he still didn't want to see her with his best friend.

"This isn't flirting, Prongs."

"I'm the king of flirting, it is." He replied.

"This isn't flirting. You're the king of idiocy if you think it is." Lily snapped. All ignoring James Potter missions aborted. He was just so bloody infuriating!

"You wouldn't know a thing about flirting." James replied, smirking.

Lily ignored him, she was tired and she- as much as she hated his guts right now- couldn't be bothered to argue with James. Her head was spinning and her previous aching of her limbs had returned. She was told by Madam Pomfrey that she had to take things slow, and she wasn't allowed to exert herself- she was only standing, but boy it hurt.

"Lily, you okay?" Sirius asked, he'd listened to Madam Pomfrey telling Lily to take things easy, he was concerned about her. She couldn't feel okay, not only after 12 hours.

"Why do you care?" Isabelle snapped.

"She's my friend, Isabelle. Believe it or not, I'm entitled to friends and to care about them."

"She's obviously not just your friend, Sirius! You didn't come to the common room last night, and neither did she."

"You're putting two and two together and coming out with five, Isabelle." Lily said. She hated being accused of something that she didn't do. _If only they knew…_ Lily said to herself.

"Oh don't be stupid, Lily. You're jealous that Sirius wanted me. I remember when you told me to be careful with Sirius; you said he wasn't the relationship type. It's obvious now that you were saying that so you could have him to yourself!" She shouted and Lily sighed.

"I can't believe it, the sweet Lily Evans can play deviously." James smirked again.

"Oh shut it, Potter. You're just jealous because I'd rather be friends, and talk, and be with Sirius, than you." She snapped at him again. _Seriously, does that guy never give in?! _

James looked like Lily had slapped him and Sirius frowned. "Lily, come on, that was harsh."

"Harsh? I'm the one being harsh now? Last night was the night from hell, and now I've been interrogated all morning!" Lily wiped her eyes, tears were already starting to form and she really couldn't handle it. She was so close to blurting out her secret.

James gasped. "Oh come on, Evans, we kissing hardly can hardly come under 'the night from hell'."

Sirius nearly passed out. "You and Prongs _kissed_?!"

Lily had to hold back a laugh. After everything, she felt like laughing at the stupidity of the situation. "Yes, we kissed. Yes, I kissed him back. No, I don't like him. No, I don't like Sirius. No, I don't want anything to do with men ever again if I can avoid it. Now can I _please_ be left _alone_?"

James rolled his eyes. "That was a bit dramatic, Evans."

Lily couldn't take it anymore. She had already been accused of sleeping with Sirius and now she'd been called dramatic. She felt so angry, and upset, nobody- with the exception of Sirius- knew about her night, how could she keep it all to herself? She felt like she was going to explode. She picked up the jug of pumpkin juice which was in front of her, and they she threw it off James- including the jug. She addressed James and Isabelle. "I am _not_ being dramatic, James. And I don't want Sirius- I'm not some petty crush thief! You need to get a grip, the _pair_ of you because you're so bloody pathetic!"

James looked like a drowned rat, an attractive drowned rat- if rats could be considered attractive, of course- and Isabelle was so shocked at Lily's outburst, she was gaping like a fish.

"I'm sorry, Lily…I was just so…" Isabelle began, with a look at Sirius, she stopped. "I'll tell you later, okay? We still need to talk about the ball, yet."

Lily smiled softly and turned to Sirius with a grin. "If I find out you've done anything, anything at all, I'll castrate you." Sirius yelped and crossed his legs.

For the rest of breakfast, James and Sirius were talking about Quidditch- although, James was more distracted than he usually would be- and Lily had resumed her mission of 'Ignoring James Potter'. Isabelle was just glad Sirius and Lily hadn't spent the night together, she'd had been upset if they had.

* * *

James watched Lily and Sirius intently. It was last lesson charms and they were sat together, whispering about something. Sirius looked worried- an emotion James rarely saw on his face, unless it involved Remus on full moon- and Lily looked tense. They both kept looking over at a group of Slytherins, and Lily would practically cower under Severus Snapes gaze- something that Lily Evans never did.

James hadn't slept all night, he was exhausted and he could really just do with a sleep. The professor was drowning on and on about some defensive charm- or something or other- and James was supposed to be taking notes- Charms was his only weakness, well if you didn't count potions. He still felt stupid over what had happened with Lily. He didn't understand that girl sometimes. As much as he tried and tried to prove that he _did_ love her, and that he wasn't just messing her about, she still refused to believe him and she'd beat him down and refuse him all the time. It was so bloody infuriating. And now, she was _friends_ with Sirius? It was obvious they shared a secret, but James just couldn't figure it out. _What does Sirius have that I don't?_ He thought to himself.

Lily had turned her attention back to the chatty professor and Sirius had resumed his sleeping position. James quickly scrawled something on a spare piece of parchment- he'd ripped it off Remus' pile, unknown to poor Remus- and then chucked it off Lily. Quickly, as a child would do in school, he bent his head and pretended to be asleep.

* * *

_Meet me in the old transfiguration classroom after this lesson, please? We need to talk. –James. _

Lily frowned at the little piece of parchment in front of her. Her stomach flipped when she read it, she didn't know whether to go. What could they possibly talk about? She'd made it perfectly clear that she didn't want to date him, so why wasn't she just being left alone? _Maybe he wants to talk about our friendship… _She thought, well prayed, actually.

As soon as they were allowed to leave Charms, James took off for the old transfiguration classroom which he had asked Lily to meet him in- Lily, like usual, was staying behind in charms to double and triple check her notes. Lily had decided she was going to meet James, she had no reason not too, and it was bugging her because she didn't know what he wanted.

She was about to find out.

When Lily walked into the old classroom James was sat on the teacher's desk, he was humming quietly and he had already discarded his school jumper and robes- where he put them, Lily had no idea.

"Hey." She said quietly. It felt really awkward. Lily was nervous, and she really had no energy to argue.

James smiled softly. "Hey Lily, I didn't think you were coming."

"Sorry. So, what do you want?" She asked, as nicely as she could. She took a seat on the desk opposite and bit her lip; there was something about being in a room, alone, with James Potter than made her nervous.

"I wanted to talk to you, but I want you to listen to me without replying first…" He paused, glanced at Lily, and then continued. "You misunderstand me _all_ the time, you always think I'm some sort or jerk who _loves_ the ladies attention- yes, I've slept with several girls- but I'm not Sirius. I can love people, you know. I care for people more than you'll ever know. And I care for you, Lily…" Lily tensed and James looked shy- for the first time in Lily's school life, she'd never once saw James Potter looking shy. "I know I'm the biggest arsehole you could probably meet, I take the piss out of everybody and I have used girls just for sex before, but that's only because I haven't got _the_ girl I want. I've wanted you since I first saw you, Lily. I've always been drawn to pretty girls- yes, Lily, you _are _pretty, beautiful even- but I've been drawn to you more, for some reason. You just won't give me a chance. Why? Why won't you give me a chance to _prove_ to you that I can be decent?"

Lily sat, staring at James, with a mixture of shock and awe. He looked so sincere when he was speaking, and Lily's stomach may as well have been in the gymnastics for Olympics, as it flipping that much. "I never knew you were being so sincere when you keep asking me on dates- it never seemed like…romantic, or how dates are supposed to be requested. I've always assumed that you just wanted me because I'm the only girl to refuse you, and you're bloody charming ways that makes _everybody_ swoon. I know you care for people, James, I'm not blind. You care for Remus, and Sirius and Peter, and I'm sure as hell you care for your family…but I can't imagine you caring for a girl. To me, somebody looking at the big picture from the _outside_, you've never seemed to care for a girl- you say that's because you've never got _the girl, _but how do you expect to get the girl when you don't show any consideration for them at _all_? You just use them as sex toys, James, and that's something I'd never get myself into. I can't. I won't give you the chance because I don't have enough reassurance, or…proof, to say that you won't break my heart. I'm not prepared for it again." Lily sighed sadly. She couldn't believe she'd just confessed her feelings to James Potter.

It was James' turn to look shocked. "You think I just use people for sex? It's part of nature! But, fair enough, I get your point. But Lily, will you ever give me a chance?" He looked hopeful.

Lily smiled softly. "If you can pr-"Lily's second confession was cut off by the classroom door being burst open. Severus Snape ran in, he stood with his back against the door panting and mumbling under his breath. Lily froze, and James smirked.

"Well, well, well…" He sneered.

Snape froze. "Oh. I didn't know people were in here…" He trailed off and his eyes landed on Lily. They weren't the hungry or evil eyes Lily had last saw, but they still make her shake. "Lily, oh god, I'm sorry." He started to walk towards her.

"Stay away from me!" She cried.

"No, Lily, come on. Please don't be like that. You know I'm sorry." He got even closer. Lily was shaking and she could feel the tears welling up; she couldn't face him, she was so scared.

"What's going on?" James asked, quirking an eyebrow at the pair.

After hearing his voice, Lily remembered that James was in the same room as her and Snape, she jumped off the desk which she was sitting on and stood next to James. She grabbed his hand. "James, don't let him anywhere near me, please..."

James looked at the scared girl clutching his hand so hard her knuckles were white. He couldn't ignore her request. "Snape, get the fuck out of here now because I kick you out myself. Lily doesn't want to talk to you. Piss off."

Snape, after realising James would kick him out, and Lily was probably still too shocked to even talk to him, hurried out of the room. James heard Lily exhale.

"Lils, what on Earth was that all about?" He frowned, pulling her around to face him.

Lily looked up at James. _Just tell him, Lily, if you can trust Sirius Black, you can trust James Potter. He just told you he liked you!_ "Snape…raped me last night." She whispered.

"_WHAT?"_

"He raped me, James. And Sirius found me. Please don't think I was sleeping with him, I'd never do that. Oh god, I couldn't bare seeing him there, James I'm so sorry for running out on you last night and hurting you. Forgive me? I was scared, shocked…and then they found me….and he made Snape…he made him…he made him rape me." Lily cried. She was so confused now, she was so upset. James scooped her up into a comforting hug.

"Hey, sssh, it's okay. You don't need to feel bad about Sirius, or last night, Lily. I was upset because I like you, and I care for you! I shouldn't have let you run out like that! Lily, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"James, I don't know how I feel about you, and after all this with Snape, I need time. But I want you by my side, as friends, for now. Just…I ask for time."

James smiled gently and played with her hair. "I'd wait a million years for you, Lily."


	14. Of Books, Music and Making Up

**A/N: ****EMG, ****_so_**** sorry this is late! I've been so busy! I hope you like this chapter, and if you don't mind, an ickle review would be nice- it doesn't have to be postive, I can handle it! But I'd really appreciate advice, or what you liked about it- maybe your favourite quote, or something- just a review please! AND I PROMISE SUPER JILYNESS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER (which will be uploaded by next Friday!) :-) Thanks guys! **

**Chapter 14  
Or,  
Books, Music and Making Up. **

Books- they're nothing to many people, just a collection of black scribbles on paper bound together by fancy covers with illustrations on. To some people, they're pointless, you can get information other ways- or just not have the information at all- but to many people they're much more than that. You can lose yourself in a book, you're still the same person, of course, but you appear much more. In a book, in this fantasy world, you're accepted, you're the one people want, and if there is trouble, or drama, you can fix it with a click of your fingers. Books are a lifeline for many people, like you, you can easily pick it up and within a few seconds you're transported into Middle Earth, or you're on a different plant- with people like you, people who get you- and it's probably one of the best feelings to have; that you're wanted, and you belong.

Music- people create it, people make it, and people love it. Many will hum along, or sing while you're getting ready for the date you have, but many people connect with it. They hear the tune, then the lyrics, and they automatically shut off from the rest of the world to dwell on dreams, or to dwell on feelings. The lyrics, like the words in a book, they mean something. They've been created for a reason, and people can depend on them.

* * *

Lily Evans is the type of person who, after having an awful day, will hide away in her own personal bubble of books and music. Lily had also been having a lot of awful days. It had been a week since Lily was raped by her ex-bestfriend, now claimer of the top spot of her 'most hated' list (James had been removed after everything he'd done), and she wasn't feeling the best.

The weight of this secret was hanging over her. It wasn't like she wanted to tell people, it was enough having James and Sirius- along with the Slytherins- knowing, but just the thought of it was causing a lot of pressure. She found it very difficult to walk down a corridor after dark alone and it didn't help that the early sunset had started (_Stupid_ _winter) _either. She took comfort in her work- after all, the Professors were giving her enough- and books, along with music- she had managed to charm her old cd player from home so it would play in her dorm, despite the magical interference.

Lily had always enjoyed reading and playing her cds (along with dancing around her bedroom like a complete loon) and she was thankful that she brought her cd player, along with a mobile library with her to Hogwarts.

They're her safe haven, the things- despite how miserable her day has been- that she can always count on.

* * *

James Potter is the type of person, who after having an awful day, hits the alcohol, the girls, or the quidditch pitch. James, like Lily, had also been having a lot of awful days. Not in the same sense, he hadn't been raped or had a declaration of love thrown at him, but he'd been going absolutely mental. Why?

Lily Evans.

She'd told him that she needed time and James could give her time, but he thought a few days would have done it. He'd been nice, and stopped all the pathetic pranks (Sirius was getting really irritated at this, thus irritating Remus and Peter in the process) and even stopped his common flirting and rendezvous in broom cupboards. He, unlike Lily, couldn't prop open a book and blast out Jody Has a Hitlist and forget about everything. He needed firewhiskey and the odd snog (which often led to more) to get over his troubles. It wasn't enough that Lily was dragging the whole thing out, she was hiding too! James could be described as one of those people who thinks books are pointless and are incapable of making somebodies day better, he didn't know Lily would be curled up on her bed with her music playing and her head buried in a novel, he presumed Lily was hiding from him.

And he was going to do something about it- hopefully.

* * *

It was last lesson potions, the favourite lesson of the day for Lily, the worst for James. They were brewing 'Draught of Living Death', as they'd been studying it for the past few lessons, and Lily- along with the other potions enthusiasts in the room- was very excited. She was also being very wary- she was working on a table that had James and Sirius on it, which clearly wouldn't end well.

She practically had the potion recipe and instructions memorised- if she finished her book which she was reading, she'd read her potions book instead- so as soon as Professor Slughorn set the timer and told everyone to start, she was off.

She looked up from chopping her Valerian roots, and gasped. "James! You put the Sophophorus bean's juice in _before_ the Valerian roots. Can't you _read_?"

James rolled her eyes. "No, but I can see that you have wormwood essence all over your jumper."

Lily immediately looked down and then narrowed her eyes. "You are such a twat." She bent back over her cauldron, and busied herself with the potion again.

"You love me." He smirked.

"Yep..." She replied, distracted.

James smiled, he loved watching her work- although he probably shouldn't, he'd mess up his potion then get shouted at (by Lily) - she looked so peaceful, so natural. And she looked gorgeous. Her hair would become slightly curly because of the heat, and a soft blush would graze her cheeks. She'd purse her lips, and then bite her bottom one slightly, and then she'd smile to herself- clearly happy with the outcome- but overall, she just looked so relaxed. He'd never noticed this until now, but whenever he caught a glimpse of her lately, she always seemed tense or anxious, but today she looked happy. She was chopping Valerian roots with natural precision; singing slightly to herself (James couldn't tell what song it was) and it was one of the best things he'd ever seen.

Lily added one final bit of Valerian root to her potion and it immediately turned a pale pink, she clapped her hands. "I'm done, yes!"

Slughorn approached her desk and added a tiny leaf to her potion, it immediately disintegrated. "Well done, another perfect potion Miss Evans."

Lily smiled. "Thank you."

Slughorn turned to James' cauldron, where the potion which should have been a smooth blackcurrant liquid, was black sludge. "Mr Potter, it appears to me that your potion is, to lack a better word, abysmal."

Lily giggled. "Somebody added Valerian root before the Sophophorus bean juice."

"Well, you do it then if you're so clever!" James replied.

"Er, I have done it." She wiggled a finger at her potion and smirked.

James stuck his tongue out at her and frowned at his potion, he had no bloody idea how to fix this one. He, if the professor was female, could probably wiggle his way out of this mess via charm, but Professor Slughorn wasn't really the one for his charm.

"Lily…" James whined.

"Yes, James?" She asked, smiling sweetly. She knew James wanted help with his potion.

"You know how you love me? Yep, well can you help me, please?" He pulled a cute face and Lily laughed.

"Nah, I can't, sorry."

James pouted. "Please…Pretty please with a James Potter on top?"

Lily smiled. She liked playful James, he was cute. _Oh god, Lily, stop it. You can't, remember? _"I can't, James, sorry." She mumbled, and then she fled from the room, leaving James Potter standing like an idiot.

Lily bolted up the stairs faster than she had in her life. The corridors were deserted, but her lightening quick speed had little to do with that. She was sick to death of these _feelings_ which she had for James. She was sick to death of feeling nervous whenever he was around, and she was sick to death of not being able to get rid of them. She was slowly, but surely, coming to the conclusion that she liked James Potter. She couldn't physically admit it yet, but she did. He was gorgeous- Lily knew that a long time ago- but most of all, he'd shown Lily his caring side. And Lily was a sucker for the caring guys. Well, she used to be.

But she knew she couldn't be with James. Which is why she hadn't admitted her feelings, which is why she had left James hanging on for an answer, and it's why she was feeling so bloody annoyed right now. When she reached the common room, she stomped up to her dorm and flung herself onto her bed. She reached across to her little pink cd player and hit 'play'- Jody Has a Hitlist (one of her favourite bands) filled the room.

_"He will never be the boy that you need  
I'm waiting for you in rain soaked shoes at the bottom of your street  
Runaway with me we'll drive and drive and drive and never stop  
Just you and me and we will never stop…" _

Lily bit her lip. She couldn't be with James, not really. It would never work, would it? He was the Casanova of Hogwarts, the Quidditch star with brains too, he was handsome- so handsome, girls fell at his feet- and he could smile at somebody and their heart would just melt. He needed a girl who was gorgeous, who was model like, perfect for him- she needed to give him everything he wanted, sex on tap, no worries about where he would be or who he'd be doing because he'd already have the perfect girl waiting for him…probably in lacy lingerie.

_"She can't stand me when I'm drunk,  
But I can't stand her when I'm not,  
She wanted to meet up to talk things over,  
She told me when and where but I forgot  
I'm always messing up, that's self-confesses  
I'm a liability at best and whenever I'm around her  
I can't stop slipping up"_

Lily smiled slightly. That was more like her and James. She couldn't stand him when he was drunk- the arrogant, selfless, prat- and he _always_ messed up. But, _she_ was the problem. She was too bookish, too nerdy, and too smart. She cared too much, she worried too much, and she'd always be paranoid. Lily mentally killed Josh Richardson, then stabbed Severus Snape a couple of times, and got back to her self-loathing session. Lily had too many personality flaws, and not to mention her appearance. She was too short, too childlike, and she had freckles! She didn't really like her hair, and she wouldn't consider herself attractive at all.

She believed James wanted her because she didn't want him. Although now, Lily _did_ want him, she imagined herself kissing James on the couch of the common room, playing with that unruly hair of his, or she thought about him meeting her parents; showing him off in front of Petunia- heck, she'd love that. But she knew it wouldn't happen, he'd break her heart, and she wasn't prepared for that one.

Lily was distracted by her owl- Iris- tapping impatiently on the window. Lily chuckled slightly and hurried to the window, taking the letter from its leg and opening a new packet of owl treats. She tore the envelope open and pulled out the letter- it was from home.

_Lily,  
Darling, we're so sorry about everything that happened before you left for school. You know we love you, we're so happy you have Hogwarts to attend, you deserve it so much. We have to please your sister as well as you, which is harder considering she's bratty- don't tell your dad I said that- and she is, despite what you may think, she is jealous. She misses you, you're away from us for a long time, and we miss you. We want to forget what happened at the end of summer, we're a family. _

_Darling Lily, oh merlin- You have me saying that phrase! - I'm so, so sorry about what happened at school last week, and I'm so sorry it's taken this long for a reply. Your sister has news, but she'll tell you that (in the other enclosed letter). I just want you to know, that we love you, and you are strong- you can fight this- but remember, you have to let people in. _

_I'm also sorry to hear about your relationship with Joe ended. _Joe? Lily giggled; she loved her mother so much. _He obviously wasn't good enough for my little flower, but don't tar all of the guys with the same brush! You deserve to be happy!_

_Anyway, love, we just wanted to wish you well and ask you to come home for Christmas. I know, I know, you want to spend it with your friends at school- and no doubt party- but we all want to see you. It's okay if you say no, but we'd appreciate it. Remember, you can have friends staying- no more than three though- and I'll hopefully see you soon. _

_We love you Lily,  
Mum and Dad. _

Lily had tears in her eyes- everything was okay at home, and she was _so_ glad she couldn't put it into words if she tried. She pulled the smaller, more obnoxious piece of paper out of the envelope- it was pink and smelt like a whore's handbag, but that was irrelevant.

_Lils,  
Mother and Father told me about the incident at school and I wanted to make sure you were okay because I'm getting married, and of course, you're a bridesmaid! I know, I know, you're thinking the same as mother 'that it's way too soon in our relationship' but Lils, I love him. I don't want to make this about me, and I really hope you're okay, and you better come for Christmas! _

_I love you -despite everything-  
Tuney._

Lily finished the letter and she felt so much better than she had before. She forgot about her problems with James, she even forgot about Snape, she turned up the volume on her cd player and she started to find something to wear. Marlene had begged everybody to go out tonight; Hestia was surprisingly spending the night with Peter so she couldn't, Isabelle had agreed straight away- nobody knew about what happened with her and Sirius and she needed to get over it, but Lily would find out eventually- and Alice, after lots of begging on Marlene's part, finally agreed. Lily had refused, but she changed her mind, tonight she was going to have some fun.

Alice wandered into the common to find Lily dancing around the room in her underwear. The girls weren't shy, but Lily hadn't been seen dance since she was dating Josh.

"Well hello, who are you and what have you done with Lily Evans?" Alice grinned and Lily's surprised face.

"I've tied her up and locked her in the cupboard!" Lily replied, sinking down on her bed to paint her nails.

"What you doing?" Alice asked, sitting down opposite Lily.

"I'm painting my nails."

Alice rolled her eyes- typical, sarcastic Lily. "Yes, I can see that, why?"

Lily pouted. "Can't a girl paint her nails without a reason?"

"No, of course she can't. You've either got a date, or you're coming out tonight. I'm hoping it's the latter."

Lily grinned. "Yes, I'm coming out tonight…" Alice interrupted Lily by squealing. "Sssh, woman, It's a surprise. Well, not anymore, but Marlene keeps whining on, so I'm going to surprise her. Dry my nails, please."

Alice charmed Lily's nails dry, and smiled again. "I'm so happy you're coming, Lily. I've missed my bestfriend."

Lily bit her lip- she hadn't told Alice, not out of spite or anything, she'd just forgotten- and then smiled. "I've missed you too and I'm sorry for being so…distant. I've just had a lot of things on my mind, but less about me, gimme details on you and Frank!"

Alice's grin returned. "Okay, but we'll have to get ready while we chat."

Lily jumped up and walked to her wardrobe. "It's a deal!"

Alice pulled out several skirts and tops and held up each one in turn, while Lily shook her head or nodded. "Well, I really like him, Lily. Oh god, I feel like one of those girls in those chick flicks you always make me watch!"

"You _really_ like him?" Lily asked, pulling a curious face. She picked her little black dress out of her wardrobe and held in up against herself.

"Yes, Lily. I do." Alice grinned again. "Oooh, ooh, wear _that_!"

Lily smiled. "I will, and oh my merlin! Alice you have a crush! Do you think he likes you?"

"No, I don't. I mean, we haven't been on a date or anything since the ball, and…Oh, I don't know." She sighed.

"Well, you're going out with the _girls_ tonight. You'll show him how good you are when you leave this room wearing that cute dress, but anyway, let me observe tomorrow during herbology."

"Lily! You can't _observe_ Frank." Alice chastised.

Lily waved her hand dismissively. "Oh, don't be ridiculous, of course I can. Anyway, I'm getting under these covers so Marlene thinks I'm not coming." She grinned cheekily.

"Ooh, naughty." Alice grinned and winked, getting ready.

Marlene wandered in the dorm about five minutes later; she managed to rant at Lily about Lily not attending the girl's night out, while making herself look stunning. Isabelle followed Marlene in, giving Lily the same treatment.

"You're breaking rule thirty in the girl code!" Isabelle pouted.

"You made that up!" Lily chuckled. "Just get your bloody selves out, I want to read."

"Fine, but we'll be in the common room for about ten minutes before hand. I want to observe Hestia and Peter."

Lily grinned at Alice. "See, she's observing Peter and Hestia, so I'm observing you and Frank."

"Oh, fuck you." Alice smiled sweetly.

"Honey, I'm not into that stuff." Lily waved, ending their conversation, and when they left- again telling Lily how much of a _bad_ person she was- she got ready. She put on the black dress she found in her wardrobe, it was quite short but it didn't look tacky, and then she put on her black heels to match.

She walked downstairs and grinned. "Come on girls, let's hit the town!" She cheered behind Marlene- who jumped up and squealed when she saw Lily.

"You're coming!" She yelled.

"Nah, I just feel like sitting in the bloody common room like this…" Lily drawled sarcastically.

"Eh, fuck you." Marlene replied.

Lily smirked. "Honey, like I said to Alice, I'm not into that stuff."

The Marauders looked over at the group of girls in confusion. They had no idea why they were all cheering, or why they were all wearing really nice dresses. Sirius was staring at Isabelle, she looked stunning as per usual, and James was staring at Lily with a grin on his face. Only today did Lily seem so upset still, but clearly she wasn't- he was happy for her.

"Are you done observing?" Lily asked Marlene.

"Yeah, I didn't get information." Marlene sighed.

"You suck then." Alice said, already on her way to the door, Marlene hastily followed.

Isabelle waited for Lily. "Lils, you look…gorgeous. All the guys will want you tonight!" She grinned, but her grin faltered slightly as she passed Sirius.

"Yeah, well, they always want what they can't have." Lily replied, practically skipping out of the common room.

James' face fell. _Did she mean me?_ _She doesn't like me, does she? I'm wasting my time, right?_

Was he wasting his time?


	15. Of Shitty November, Snowy December and

**A/N: ****So sorry that this has taken so long to update, I'm super busy and I have no beta! Message me please, I really need help! Thanks for 30 reviews, please leave more :3 **

**Chapter 15  
Or,  
Of Shitty November, Snowy December and Scented Notes.**

November was a boring month. Uneventful days passed and those uneventful days turned into uneventful weeks, and before you knew it, it was December already. Everybody knew it was December simply because of the Christmas tree's piled outside Hagrid's Hut- he always cut them down a week before they were due to be put up because they took a long time to cut down, even for a half giant. It had also started to snow. People rushed to the windows during class, and if they were lucky enough to have a free, they rushed to the nearest window possible, and they were greeted with pure snow fluttering down from the heavens. It was a perfect scene, and Hogwarts looked truly picturesque; the snow was coating the turrets of each tower, and there were footprints dancing their way up and down the pathways of the castle. There even was a snowman grinning, and saluting the passers-by, outside the entrance to the castle.

Everybody, James Potter in particular, hoped that December would be a lot more hadn't progressed in his hopeful relationship with Lily; in fact, it had taken a nose dive off the Gryffindor Tower. Lily had been giving the James the cold shoulder, in James' opinion. She hadn't been coming out of her room very often and when she did, she was with Isabelle or Alice, and she hurriedly left once her wandering eyes landed on him. It was really getting to James; he was upset that Lily had opted for this take on their pending relationship, rather than the enthusiastic side. He wasn't just upset; he was annoyed, very annoyed that Lily hadn't told him why or what was wrong; she didn't even have the decency to tell him that it was going to take her longer than the time he'd given her so far (three weeks, to be precise, and James thought that was a lifetime). He was starting to give up on her. He'd avoided all parties that Gryffindor had held, hadn't touched a drop of alcohol, nor had he indulged in his Casanova ways. He was doing this for Lily, and she was showing no appreciation of this at all.

James Potter had spent his November pissed off and stressed, and trying ever so hard to perfect his skills at being nicer, romantic, and less of a whore. However, James' interpretation and observation skills weren't so perfect. They were nowhere near perfect, in fact, and that caused him _most_ of his problems.

* * *

Sirius Black had had just a good November as James. His grades took a plummet, despite the fact he _always_ excelled in all of his classes (surprisingly to everybody, his teachers mostly) and he still had no progress in getting Isabelle back on his side. He wasn't helping himself though, as he still had his Casanova, Bad boy, attitude and he did nothing what so ever to hide it from anybody.

To understand why Sirius had been having a bad November thus influencing his grades and his excelled Casanova attitude, we must explore the causes of his moody blue attitude. Sirius Black had a love for all things that could erase the pain he felt without evoking any new emotions. Sirius hated emotions, he never understood them, and if he did feel them, they always ended up hurting him; which is why he always avoided them, by sleeping around with girls who swooned over him, then dropping them like they were hot plates. This is where things get complicated- Isabelle Babineaux came along. Sirius thought the feeling he was experiencing was just attraction, as Isabelle was like a goddess to him; with her perfect blonde hair Sirius could imagine running his hands through, and those piercing blue eyes that would light up like lumos when she smiled. As Sirius had never experienced love, at all, he didn't know that what he was feeling were the feelings that occurred before love- and this scared Sirius to hell and back. He felt this magnet pulling him towards her all the time, this spark occurred when she smiled at his jokes and flirted back, and that stomach swooping sensation that occurred when she agreed to go on a date with him to the ball.

The welcome to Hogwarts ball is where it all went wrong. And you're about to find out why.

_Isabelle was the first to walk down the stairs, and Sirius couldn't stop the grin that climbed its way onto his face, he also could stop the pounding in his chest either. _

_Her hair was tied up in a messy bun on the side, but it looked perfect. Her dress scarlet red and fit her sexy figure properly. It hugged her slim waist, and puffed out slightly over her curvy hips, coming to an end below the knee. _

_He loved it._

_Her eyes fixed on Sirius. He'd risen as soon as she had entered the room, and Isabelle had never seen him looking so god damn sexy. He was wearing a grey suit, with tight fitted grey pants and a pristine white shirt, with a snug grey jacket. His tie was red, much like Isabelle's dress; but she'd never told him the colour, so he'd clearly guessed. It was cute. His hair was in its usual 'bed hair' style, and his fringe hung delicately over his smoky grey eyes; they were sparkling with delight, and something that looked like shock. _

_Isabelle wanted to kiss him. But she didn't. She approached him slowly, and smiled when he kissed her on the cheek, then offered her his arm. _

_"You ready?"_

_"Yes."_

_They left, hand in hand, and walked down to the Great Hall. Isabelle was stunned by how nervous Sirius seemed- Lily and Alice had warned her about Sirius' ways, they told her how he is a nice guy, but he treated girls like toys and disposed of them as soon as he'd had his way. Isabelle hoped she could handle him, break those habits, even- she was falling for Sirius, despite the fact she told herself not to fall for boys and to get her studies done, but Sirius Black found his way into her life. _

_The night was going perfect. Sirius was showing a side he had never shown before, and as time went on, he got more comfortable with letting his guard down. He let his heart take over his head- he refused to believe that love was a bad thing, like his parents had told him growing up, and he told himself love was what you needed- and Sirius was determined to make this love- if that was what it was- work. _

_A Beauxbatons boy, who Isabelle knew very well, asked her for a dance. Isabelle obliged, and reluctantly, so did Sirius. He sauntered off to the bar, grabbing himself a drink, and watching Isabelle adoringly. Sometime during his daze, a pretty Ravenclaw- whose name Sirius had completely forgotten- approached him and asked for a dance. Sirius and the girl danced for a long time, Sirius saw the back of Isabelle's hair and red dress, so he continued dancing with the girl. They laughed, and he kept calling her 'sweetheart' or 'honey' simply because he'd forgotten her name._

_Isabelle, who was actually sat at a table, watched on with horror. Sirius had mistaken Isabelle for another blonde, slim, female, also wearing a red dress. This girl, whose name was still unknown, had leaned in for a kiss and threw herself upon Sirius. After a few seconds of stunned silence, Sirius pushed her back._

_It was too late. Isabelle was gone. It was over. _

Sirius replayed their argument over and over in his head several times a day since the day it actually happened. Sirius had _begged_ her to listen, _begged_ her to understand, but Isabelle had simply called him a whore, and somebody she wouldn't _dare_ trust. So, once his emotions had been toyed with- and that was how Sirius was seeing it- he lapsed back into his old ways.

He slept around. But, most importantly, he slept with the pretty Ravenclaw. And everybody knew about it, for Sirius Black's sex life was no secret.

* * *

Lily's and Alice's November had just been boring, not exactly upsetting or distressing. Well, apart from the pureblood and muggleborn deaths that had occurred- there had been at least ten since the last murder, and they were all purebloods murdered because they'd married Muggleborns or associated with them. It worried Lily and Alice, but they didn't dwell on it too much, they both had loads of work to do considering they were both going home for the holidays and work would be a taboo.

After their night out, they had agreed to only go out on special occasions. Lily had endure a migraine during her Defence Against the Dark Arts test, which resulted in her falling asleep and having an extra load of work on top of everything else.

And Lily was no indulging of another 'Operation: Ignore James Potter.'

* * *

It was now the 2nd December, snow was ankle deep for most people, and knee deep if you were small like Lily. That was why Lily hated the snow. It was always too deep for her, and she got wet and cold, making her miserable and unpleasant to be around. She hated having to go outside for divination, and then coming back over to the castle for charms. She'd always get hit by snowballs too, and that just tipped her over the edge. As if on cue, Lily was hit by a snowball imprinted with a smiley face.

Lily was not smiling. "Oi, whoever threw that, has a detention tomorrow evening!" Lily yelled, turning to see James grinning.

"Aw, come on Lily, let me off!" James begged, pulling a cute face.

Lily looked down and distracted herself by brushing the snow off her sleeve. "I'll let you know when your detention is." And with a shiver, she walked away; she was as quickly as her small legs would allow, so she could reach the common room and the seat beside the fire before she got frost bite. James watched the distressed looking red head scurry away with a mixture of emotions; he was worried about her, but at the same time he was so annoyed that she could treat him this way- she was acting so cold towards him lately- and he wanted to know why.

The Marauder snowball fight was a traditional snowball fight that took place on the first day of snowfall, then it went on to take place every day until the snow melted away- they would charm the snow into allsorts, and it was the best thing to watch- although you best watch out for the stray snowballs that occasionally found their way into the crowd. James was distracted all the way through the Marauder snowball fight; he lost to Peter, and that never happened- maybe Remus, because he was fantastic at charms, but never to Peter.

James walked away from the crowd, from the girls that were smiling suggestively, and from all the guys that wanted high-fives. He was sick and he wanted to sort everything out with Lily- she was his priority.

A voice followed James through the busy halls. "Prongs, what's wrong?"

It was Sirius. James turned around and sighed. "Nothing, mate, I'm just tired."

Sirius scoffed. "You're a liar."

"It's Evans."

Sirius rolled his eyes; _it's always bloody Evans._ "What's going on now?" He asked, despite the fact he didn't really care; James moaned constantly about Lily, and if Sirius was being honest, he was wasting his time completely with that girl. But he asked to make his friend better.

"She's being so cold toward me lately and I don't understand why!" James kicked the wall beside him and growled in frustration.

"Prongs calm down. You're going to have to talk to her if it's making you _this_ pissed off."

"You think I should?" James asked.

Sirius nodded. "Yes. Just talk to her."

James smiled slightly and he and Sirius walked up to the common room, discussing their tactics for the upcoming quidditch game. It was funny the way boys could easily change topic to something unimportant. The common room was dead except for Lily, Isabelle, Alice, and Frank, as people were still outside admiring the snow.

When James and Sirius walked in the common room, their loud voices filled the room immediately and it was obvious who it was. Alice nudged Isabelle discretely, who stood up and left the room in a hurry, yet with grace and dignity which she did have- despite the fact it was extremely obvious why she'd left. Lily was too immersed in her book to notice that Isabelle had departed so hastily because of Sirius, but when Alice whispering something to her, she looked up.

"Sorry, did you say something?" Lily asked, shutting her book.

"I asked for the time." Alice replied.

Lily frowned. "You're wearing a watch."

"Evans!" James yelled from where he and Sirius were standing. Lily's eyes flashed up to James and then back to Alice- who mouthed the words 'I'm sorry.'

Lily sighed. _I can't ignore him forever, I suppose._ "Yes?"

He flashed his signature, lopsided grin. "Come to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow?"

Lily rolled her eyes at Alice, standing up. "Your detention is tomorrow evening at six o clock, in Professor Slughorn's office."

James rolled his eyes; there was no way he was attending that. "Come on, Evans; come to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow!"

_The guy just won't take a bloody hint! _"No thanks, James." Lily replied as kindly as she could.

"Awww, you're breaking my heart here! Why won't you come with me, Evans?"

"I've already got plans, James." And with an apologetic look toward Alice for leaving her alone with Frank, she walked upstairs to her dorm. Before she could shut the door, James was at it.

"Evans, what the hell is wrong with you? One minute you're telling me to give you time, and the next you're acting as if we're back in fifth year where we _hate_ each other! Can't you make up your bloody mind?!" He asked, leaning against the doorframe. He looked mad, as well as upset.

Lily was shocked at his words, but she didn't like the accusations- she had a perfectly valid reason for her attitude, and if she didn't, it was still her attitude and her decisions. "Nothing is wrong, _Potter._ Yes, I asked for time. I appreciate the space you've given me, but I've made up my mind."

James' face fell. _She doesn't want me, at all. It…was all lies._ "And you didn't think to tell me?!" James shouted.

"I…I didn't think it would matter!"

"Lily, _I love you_, isn't that something to you? And you just think you can 'make up your mind' then not tell me?! Lily, that's fucking disgusting!"

The pain was evident in his voice and Lily winced, she hated seeing him like this. "James, no I didn't mean not to tell you. I didn't. I was going to, I was! I'm sorry!"

"Sorry isn't enough, I'm _done_ with you, _Evans._ I am _done!_" James stormed from the doorway of Lily's dorm and ran into the boy's dormitory; he dived onto his bed and buried his face into his pillow. He hated the fact Lily wouldn't talk to him, and he hated the fact she just dumped him- she'd made it sound like they were going to get together. _Just forget about her James, go with somebody who wants you, there are plenty people out there._ He thought and he was right. If Lily didn't want him, there were plenty of girls out there who did want him; plenty who would do _anything_ for him. He knew what he had to do- he had to go back to his Casanova, playboy, quidditch star, life. A life without Lily Evans.

Lily didn't let James think about his life ahead of him anymore, it wasn't like she knew what he was thinking, she just couldn't sit in her room knowing she'd really hurt his feelings. She burst into the boy's dorm, hoping it was just James inside- thankfully, it was. James jumped up and sighed when it was a frantic looking Lily in the middle of the room.

"What do you want?" He snapped- he was in _no_ mood to be chatting with her.

"James, I'm sorry. No, don't say a thing- listen to me." She snapped back. "I really am sorry. I was avoiding you, I was giving you the cold shoulder and leaving a room when you entered, and I am sorry for that. I didn't think it would get to you as much as it has. I'm stubborn and I'm an idiot. I refuse to believe you love me! I simply refuse to think that _you_- James Potter, the perfect guy with the perfect face, the perfect grades and the perfect quidditch skills- can even _think_ about _me! _But me and you can never become and 'us', James."

James looked into the eyes of the girl who was standing and pouring her heart out to him- her eyes said a lot more than the words she spoke; the green orbs gave away secrets Lily wouldn't daren't tell.

"Why can't we be an 'us', Lily? What is stopping us?" James yelled- no matter how vulnerable Lily looked, he was made that she just wouldn't give him a chance!

"Because of this!" Lily chucked a box at James and with his brilliant seeker reflexes, he caught it.

"A fucking box full of paper? Is this some muggle thing?" James scoffed and Lily ran from the room again tears streaming down her face.

James looked at the paper more carefully. They were newspaper articles. He read some of them.

**_"Pureblood family murdered._**_  
A pureblood girl along with every member of her family murdered due to a marriage to a muggleborn."_

**_"Brutal Murder  
_**_A pureblood boy was tortured and left to die because of his relationship with a muggleborn, who was expecting children." _

_A_ll the stories were the same; families murdered due to pureblood and muggleborn interaction. There was another piece of paper at the bottom of the box with his name on it, it was pink and had a sweet scent. James picked it up and turned it over so he could read the note, it read:

_"I'm not going to let this happen to you." _

**A/N:**** Me again! Lemme know in the reviews or via message your favourite line! Lets play a game! :3 **


	16. Of Secret Dates,Secret Rooms and Biology

**A/N: ****Sorry for the delay, again. I had a bit of a rough week, so I had to leave the fanfic for a while. Thank you for all of your reviews, please keep them coming; Let me know what you like, what you'd like to see, who you'd like to see more of. ANYTHING! **

**Disclaimer (I think I should do these more :P ): I don't, obviously, own Harry Potter! **

**Chapter 16  
Or,  
Of Secret dates, Secret Rooms and Biology.**

"Where's Lily?" Alice asked Marlene who was sprawled out in front of the fire. They hadn't seen Lily in hours, they'd heard an argument break out between her and James- but that wasn't news in the Gryffindor world, they always argued- and a lot of doors had been slammed, but Lily hadn't emerged from upstairs and nor had James.

"Maybe they're making out!" Sirius smirked; he had a pretty seventh year draped over his lap. Alice and Isabelle cringed. Marlene grinned at Sirius- she liked Sirius for his humour, it was much like hers.

"Hell yeah, that would be an improvement on the 'I hate you, you arrogant arse!" Marlene chuckled.

"And the 'Just give me a chance, Evans, stop being so stubborn!" Sirius added, grinning.

"Well, I'm pretty sure Lily has more than one brain cell. So she'll not be sleeping with James." Isabelle rolled her eyes. Alice and Remus- who had emerged from his revision mode- both laughed.

"James isn't that bad, Isabelle." Remus told her, with a pointed look- he'd heard from James about her and Sirius, and being clever Remus, he decided to give her an implicit lesson.

"He is if you're Lily Evans." She replied, matching his look. Isabelle was no fool; she could read pragmatic readings like a seer a crystal ball. The Gryffindor girl started to kiss Sirius, as well as whisper into his ear which made Sirius smirk and then pout, it also made Isabelle feel quite sick. She stood up. "I'm going to check on Lily."

Sirius' eyes followed Isabelle as she walked away- it wasn't his usual hungry glare, it was longing. It was loss. "I'm gonna check on James." He _did_ care about James, he _did_ want to make sure that he was okay, but he _really_ wanted to talk to Isabelle. He stood up and followed her. "Hey, Izzy, wait."

Isabelle froze. "Don't call me that."

Sirius sighed. He knew it wasn't going to be easy, but he prayed to Godric that he would go easy on him this time. "I'm sorry, you know."

"So you've said." She continued to walk up the stairs, but he grabbed her arm softly. She turned around to face him. "Is there something I can do for you? Only I want to see Lily now, not next week."

Sirius smiled; she was always so witty. He found it cute. "I want to talk- no; before you reject it, just listen to me for a minute. I only want to talk. I want to explain _my_ side of what happened- there are always two sides, right?" Isabelle reluctantly nodded. "So please just give me a chance. Let me talk, let me tell you what happened, let me tell you how I feel."

Isabelle hesitated, but Sirius was looking at her so expectantly; he looked worried, vulnerable even- like he was afraid of revealing true emotion. "Okay. We can talk." She told him, with a soft smile.

Sirius handed her some parchment. "Follow those instructions; I'll see you later, Izzy." And with a cheeky grin, he was off into the boy's dormitory. Isabelle rolled her eyes but entered the girl's dorm with a smile on her face.

Lily, unsurprisingly, was listening to music while reading a book. She looked up from the book and smiled softly. "Hey."

"Are you okay?" Isabelle asked, sitting next to Lily and grabbing the book from her hands.

Lily shook her head. "I feel so bad."

"Talk to me about it." Isabelle offered.

Lily swallowed. How could she tell Isabelle what happened? She'd surely ask questions, and Lily still hadn't told them about the incident with Snape. "I told James I might give us a chance."

Isabelle's mouth dropped open. "What?"

"I told James I might give us a chance." Lily repeated.

"Why? What changed?"

"James and I kissed on the night of the November ball." Isabelle gasped and Lily rolled her eyes. "It just changed how I felt about him, but if you look at it, I _can't_ be with him- but he just won't understand! He doesn't understand that I couldn't handle more heartbreak, and if we got together, my heart would be broken; we wouldn't work, Isabelle! We're too different, _too_ different!"

"You know what they say, opposites attract."

"We're _too_ opposite. He's this perfect quidditch star with fans and- everybody loves him! I'm this girl who reads books and cares about my future, a girl that's had _one_ relationship that messed up when everything was getting serious! He's a _pureblood_ and I'm a _muggleborn_, he could get _killed _because of me! So could his family!"

Isabelle sighed. Lily was right. James and his family could be murdered because of the muggleborn connection which would be Lily- his brothers, mother, father, sister. They would all be murdered. And Lily would be left. "I understand you, I understand where all this is coming from, but Lily you can't lock yourself up like this. You might feel like the bad guy, and James might see you as the bad guy, but you're not the bad guy here. This is not healthy, and I won't allow it." Isabelle smirked.

"Fine, let me get washed up." Lily pointed to her blotchy face. "Oh, and if I have to stay downstairs, so do you- even if Sirius is there." Isabelle threw a pillow at Lily, who dodged it on the way to the bathroom.

"I'll see you down there!" Isabelle called, walking downstairs. Sirius was there, as was James and Remus. Hestia and Peter- who had been spending a lot of time together lately- were also there, in fact, they were sat on the same chair doing what appeared to be homework. A couple of seventh year girls had wandered over and sat very close to James and Sirius, much to the annoyance of Remus and Isabelle; Isabelle was annoyed because Sirius was due to talk to her in an hour, and Remus was just annoyed because he had to move from the sofa. Lily had put a touch of make-up on; she didn't want people to know she'd been crying. Before she left the dorm, an owl tapped on the window. It was Isabelle's, so she walked over to the window and let it in, taking the letter- and a mysterious package- from its leg.

Lily left the dorm, with Isabelle's mail in hand, she was ridiculously curious as to what these were, and who they were from. "Hey." She smiled.

"Where the hell have you been, Lily-Flower?" Sirius asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's Lily-flower now, huh?" She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I'm being spontaneous today." He replied.

"That's a big word for you." James snickered.

"It only has nine letters…"

"Eleven." Lily whispered.

"It only has eleven letters." Sirius said, sticking his finger up at James. "Anyway, Lily-flower, where have you been?"

"I've been listening to music and reading." She told him, sitting down next to Isabelle and handing her the mail. "These just came for you."

"You can't listen to music in Hogwarts; the magic interferes with the signal." The girl, who was massaging James' shoulders, said trying to embarrass Lily as well as sound intelligent in front of James.

"Well, lucky for me I'm not as dense as you, so I can listen to music here." Lily retorted.

"Harsh." James said.

Lily shrugged. "But true." She noticed Isabelle. She was smiling, in awe, at something in a little black box. "What is that?"

Isabelle snapped the box shut. "A gift."

"From who?"

"My brother."

"Can I see?"

"Nosey, much, Lils!" Marlene shouted.

"Hey! She's getting gifts; I wanna know what they are and who they're from!" Lily replied.

Isabelle stood up. "It's a necklace from my brother, satisfied?"

"Hmm, I suppose." Lily smiled, as did Isabelle; she hurried up to the common room and stowed the gift away.

"What do you think that was all about?" James asked; he was very nosey sometimes.

"I don't know, but she did _not_ get the necklace off her brother." Lily replied.

"Does she even have a brother?" Alice asked.

"Yes." Sirius replied. Lily frowned and walked back up to the dorm to find Isabelle. She knew there was no way Isabelle received that necklace off her brother, whether she had one or not. Isabelle was flicking through her wardrobe, and Lily's suspicion was confirmed just by her attitude; Isabelle had a date. The letter and necklace were lying on the bed, so Lily went over and picked them up. The necklace was brilliant; a simple quartz stone in the shape of a heart, with a simply silver chain and it was beautiful.

"Lily!" Isabelle shrieked, as she turned around to see the ginger girl holding the necklace and letter. "Put that down!"

"I thought it was off your brother." Lily remarked, grinning.

"It is!" Isabelle shouted, and snatched the letter from Lily's hand.

"Fine, I don't believe you for one second but I'll let you get ready for you date-"

"It's not a date."

"With your admirer-"

"He's not my admirer."

"And I hope you have fun." Lily grinned and walked back downstairs, singing "Isabelle's got a date, Isabelle's got a _daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaate_."

"I don't have a date!" Isabelle shouted from upstairs.

Lily laughed and grinned. "She has a date."

"Really?" Alice asked. "Congrats, Isabelle!" She shouted upstairs, it was always fun when one of your friends had a date.

"I _DON'T_ HAVE A DATE!" Isabelle bellowed.

"Who with?" Marlene asked.

"I don't know. The letter didn't have a signature on it." Lily sighed.

"Damn, he must be clever." Marlene replied.

"Why doesn't she want to tell us?" Alice wondered.

"Maybe he's a Slytherin?" Marlene said.

Alice rolled her eyes. "There is nothing wrong with Slytherins, Marl…"

She wrinkled her nose. "Au contraire."

"He could be somebody one of us has dated." Alice suggested.

"Oh, please. Marlene doesn't date, you and I have only had one boyfriend each, and Hestia…" Lily trailed off. "Well, she's Hestia."

They laughed, and Isabelle walked down. She wasn't too dressed up, but she did look stunning (then again, when did she not?)

The group of girls gave a simultaneous "Ooooooh."

"Oh shut it. It's still not a date." Isabelle said.

"Yeah, yeah." Marlene grinned and Isabelle stuck her fingers up at Marlene.

"I'll be back later." Isabelle waved and walked out of the common room. The girls spent the rest of the night discussing Isabelle and her mystery man.

They made a pact to find out who it was.

* * *

Sirius paced backwards and forwards in a spacious room that only had one piece of furniture; a couch. It was the room of requirement and Isabelle had agreed to meet him there, he didn't have any idea about what the room should be furniture liked, so he went for a couch- he didn't want Isabelle to think he was being slutty, or desperate, he didn't want it to look like a date, he wanted it to be a simple, argument free, meeting. He had heard Lily singing Isabelle had a date, and he hoped that Lily had misunderstood and Isabelle was actually just getting ready to meet him; he didn't know if he could handle being stood up- he didn't know what he would feel like if Isabelle had another guy, and he didn't really want to find out either.

He checked his watch, it was half seven and he'd asked Isabelle to be there for seven. He wondered if she was just late, if Lily and the others had held her up questioning her about her 'date', or whether Isabelle was just messing with him and she wasn't going to show at all. He prayed it was the former, for what was the millionth time that night. The room suddenly shifted into a bedroom, and Sirius knew this wasn't Isabelle arriving. Only a Marauder knew how to combat the room's magic, and he was sure as hell Remus wasn't trying to use this room. It would be James and some whore, and he did not want to stick around to witness the scene. It was funny, actually, as this had happened to James once; he'd asked Lily to come to the room, so he could have a romantic night with her, she stood him up and Sirius had managed to combat the rooms magic- despite the fact James was inside, and despite all the rules and books which said it was impossible- and he wandered in with a girl hanging on his arm while a shell shocked James nearly had a heart attack, and proceeded to try and murder Sirius. He laughed at the memory, but then realisation dawned on him, and as James walked into the room with a giggling blonde, Sirius walked out.

"Have fun, Prongs." He winked as he left. He didn't know where to go. Back to the common room, or down to the quidditch pitch. He sighed and decided to go to the common room, he'd talk to Remus about the potions essay he had to do otherwise he was going to lose his quidditch privileges.

"Where you been, Padfoot?" Remus asked as soon as Sirius walked into the common room. "You do realise we have an essay due tomorrow?"

Sirius laughed. "It's alright, mate, I'm just about to do it." And Sirius, for the first time anybody could remember, sat down and wrote an essay. Remus pointed out any mistakes, gave him some helpful hints, and within an hour, he had an essay complete and time for himself. He was gazing into space when Lily, from across the other side of the common room (Sirius had moved for peace to do his essay) squealed.

Isabelle had walked in.

"You _were_ on a date, you little minx!" She shouted.

Isabelle giggled. "Maybe, maybe not. You'll never know!"

"That's what you think!" She winked and grinned. Isabelle looked over and caught Sirius' eye; she had an apologetic look in her eyes, but he looked away straight away. He wasn't prepared to watch her chatting on to Lily about this date after she'd stood him up; it wasn't fair that he had to listen to all of this. He stood up abruptly.

"Padfoot?" Remus asked.

He looked at Remus. "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" Remus looked worried. Poor Remus; he had so many problems himself, yet he always worried about others. He was a great friend.

"Yeah, I just have to be somewhere." He shrugged.

"At half ten?" Lily interrupted. "Curfew is eleven."

"It's important, Lily-flower." Sirius pouted.

"What can be so important at this time at night?" Lily asked, amazed, as Sirius grinned.

"Don't ask, Lily. You really don't want to know." Remus told her, pulling a face. He knew exactly where Sirius Casanova Black was going.

"If you _must_ know, I'm going to Ravenclaw." He smirked.

"You'll never get in." Lily laughed.

"Oh, trust me, I will." Sirius winked.

"Before you go, Pads, where is James?" Remus asked, and Lily's stomach flipped. _Jesus, stop doing that!_ She chastised herself.

"A private room with some giggling blonde." He shrugged. Lily's stomach flipped again, stupid, stupid flipping feelings!

"Delightful. Can't you give it a break?" Remus wrinkled his nose again.

"Remus, if I could I would, but I can't, so I shan't."

"Well, you could."

"Don't be silly, the girls _need_ me, Moony. And they want you too!"

"Oi, don't influence Remus. Run along to your fancy bit, he's doing my homework!" Marlene shouted at Sirius.

Sirius saluted Marlene. "I don't need telling twice, laters!"

And with a smile at everyone, including Isabelle, he left for the Ravenclaw tower. Sirius Black was no longer willing to try; he wasn't going to be stood up again by the same girl, so the Casanova of Hogwarts was back. And he was back with a bang.

* * *

Everything had moved so fast over the past few days. James and were never in the common room, Lily, Alice and Marlene and Isabelle were always in the common room, and Remus was dotted around anywhere he could find some peace. This was definitely not in his dorm, with either James or Sirius shacking up and pleasing a lucky lady, or downstairs in the common room, with Lily and Isabelle singing; Lily had brought her cd player downstairs, and they were having a pre-Christmas party- it was definitely a _pre-_Christmas party, considering Christmas was over two weeks away, but they were excited to be going home to see their family.

Today, however, Lily and Isabelle weren't in the common room, yet James and Sirius were. It was the first time that Remus had seen them in days, without a female hanging around them. Lily's cd player was still in the corner as everybody enjoyed having music in the common room.

"Padfoot, Prongs, was a lovely surprise." Remus said as he sat down in the adjacent chair to the couch which James and Sirius were sitting on.

Sirius grinned. "It is, isn't it?"

Remus rolled his eyes. "I know I don't really _have_ to ask, but I'm going to in case you two have had a personality swap; what have you been up to?"

James smirked. "Doing _all_ of my homework, sleeping in the library, the usual."

"We were studying with Ravenclaws, too." Sirius added.

"Biology, hmm?" Remus smirked.

Sirius chuckled. "Oh, you know me so well!"

Remus rolled his eyes. "And I thought the clever Sirius, who does his essays in record time, had made another appearance. Silly me."

"I'm sorry, Remus, but the women need me." He grinned and James laughed, it was nice to have a chat with Remus; they hadn't spoken to him in a while, and he missed it.

"They don't need the diseases though." Remus replied, grinning.

"Oi!" Sirius yelled, as the other two boys laughed; it was great winding Sirius up, they loved it. Sirius continued to yell protests, but James and Remus just continued to laugh even more. The boys stopped laughing when a high pitched squeal echoed downstairs from the girl's dorm.

"Give that back!" One girl yelled.

"No chance!" The other girl replied. There was a thud and a giggle, then Lily Evans appeared at the top of the stairs; her hair was wild, she was pink in the cheeks and she was grinning from ear to ear.

"Lily Evans!" Isabelle's voice came from in the dorm. "Open this door right _now!_" She was banging on the door.

"Use your wand!" James shouted up the stairs.

"James!" Lily shouted, as she ran down the stairs. "Why did you tell her that?!"

"You've locked her in the dorm!"

"So I can find out who her boyfriend is, you dolt!"

James chuckled. "Did you just call me a dolt?"

"Yes." She huffed and started to open the letter, while Isabelle yelled her name again. "_No _signature, _again?!" _

Isabelle ran down the stairs, missing the last five. "Lily, please, don't."

"He didn't _sign_ it, again. Really? Why the big secret?"

"There is no big secret." She snatched the letter from Lily's hand, and walked back upstairs.

"I don't get it." Lily sighed.

"Maybe there was a charm to hide the signature." James suggested.

Lily's eyes widened and she looked at him. "You're a genius."

He smiled at her. "I do try."

Lily's heart faltered at his smile, he always looked so bloody gorgeous. She sighed inwardly, she wished she didn't feel like this; it hurt to know that she couldn't be with him. Lily's thoughts were disrupted by a portrait walking into the frame near her.

"Excuse me, dear fellows, but a handsome Ravenclaw is at our door." The portrait said.

"Let him in." Lily told the portrait, and he did.

"Do you think this is who Isabelle is dating?" James asked Lily, and she nodded. The both stared at the door, waiting, and then it opened.

Josh Richardson walked into Gryffindor.

**A/N: ****Dun Dun Dun. Hehe. Just, y'know, review please. :3 Let me know you're favourite line! ;D  
I STILL NEED A BETA, PLEASE MESSAGE ME! **


	17. Of Revenge, Licking and Kissing

**A/N: ****I know this is super late, forgive me, but I've had a real terrible couple of weeks. I'm doing A levels, so I'm busy, but just remember: More reviews makes me update a lot quicker! I hope you like this chapter, please tell me if you do.  
I STILL NEED A BETA OKAY. **

**Chapter 17  
Or,  
Of Revenge, Licking and Kissing. **

You would, if you had been sat in the Gryffindor Common Room at the time, that somebody had cast a charm fixing everybody in place. James, being James Potter, glared at Josh making him even more uncomfortable than he already was.

"What you doing here, Richards?" James said with a lazy smirk on his face.

"What's it to you, Potty?" The Ravenclaw replied with a roll of his eyes.

James glared, standing up to approach Josh. "My common room and don't call me _that_!"

Lily, who was smirking slightly, rolled her eyes. She knew that Isabelle wasn't dating Josh because A, they were very close friends and B; he was carrying a piece of parchment. Before she could speak however, Josh had laughed.

"I'll call you whatever I like." He shrugged. James was advancing toward Josh with his hand resting on his back pocket.

Lily stood up and grabbed James' hand. "Sit down, Potter. Richards, I'll get Isabelle." James was tugging on Lily's hand the way a child does when their trying to break free from their parents grasp. "POTTER!" She yelled. "Cut it out, right_ now_!"

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Or what, Evans?"

She narrowed her eyes back and placed a hand on her hip. "You really want to find out?" She asked her tone light and teasing; she didn't want to fight with James, so she thought she'd play instead. She took a small step closer to him.

"Bring it, midget." He smirked at her and she stepped even closer, she was close enough to kiss him; if she wanted to. She yanked on his tie and looked up at him, her long eyelashes fluttering at him. James swallowed. _Oh, Lily is flirting with me. Lily Evans is actually flirting with me- oh my, she's tugging my tie. She's touching me. Shit. Shit. Shit. Calm, James. You can do it. You've wanted her for years. _He grinned at her and she stood up on her tip toes, as if she was going to kiss him.

And she licked his face.

"LILY!" He yelled, yanking back from their close encounter.

"Don't be cheeky to me again." She grinned and turned around, winking at him, before trotting upstairs to Isabelle. "You little minx." She said, sitting down on the edge of Isabelle's bed.

The French girl frowned. "What?"

"Josh Richardson is standing in our common room."

"_WHAT?!" She screeched. _

"Oh, don't sound shocked. I know your secret!" Lily declared.

Isabelle winced. "I'm sorry."

The red haired girl laughed. "Why?"

"He broke your heart." Isabelle replied, looking guilty.

"I don't care, Izzy. Actually, I'm quite happy that you're doing this to him- you don't like him though, do you?"

Isabelle shook her head, smiling. "Hell no, I don't like _him_; I just wanted him to pay for what he did."

Lily smiled. "Well, thanks. You should have told us though, but anyway, who do you like?"

Isabelle's smiled vanished. "Ah, erm….Nobody…"

Lily's eyes widened. "You're lying to me!"

"I'm not!" She rose gracefully from the bed. "Look, I better go get my payment off Josh." She grinned cheekily.

"When are you going to tell him that it's all a rouse?" Lily asked, smirking slightly.

"Not yet, I'm having fun. But don't worry, you'll be there." And she left, Lily followed quickly behind him, dying to see the look on James' face after their little encounter. She'd really enjoyed it.

"Well, Joshua, we meet again." Isabelle said as she approached the Ravenclaw, who was now standing by the door in the fear that James hexed him.

"Isabelle." He smiled sexily and approached her, handing her the rolled up parchment, kissing her on the lips swiftly. He left immediately afterwards and Isabelle turned around, miming being sick.

"Mint?" Lily asked, holding out a wrapped sweet.

Isabelle laughed. "Thank you."

"Erm, can somebody tell me what's going on?" James asked from the couch.

"No." The girls replied in unison.

"He just kisses Isabelle; your _ex-boyfriend_ just kissed your _friend."_

"Well spotted, Potter." Lily replied dryly.

"Aren't…" He started, "Aren't you pissed off?" He asked bewildered.

"No." She laughed. "Of course I'm not."

James blinked. "He broke your heart."

She shrugged. "Thanks for reminding me."

"Sorry." He winced, "It just doesn't make sense."

"It doesn't have to make sense." She rolled her eyes, ending their conversation, turned to Isabelle who was reading over the parchment. "Is it any good?"

"It's acceptable, it'll do anyway." She said with a grin.

"Good. Now, who do you like?" The smaller girl asked.

"Lily!" She chastised.

"Isabelle!" Lily mimicked. "Don't try and worm out of it, I want to know."

She sighed and shook her head, taking a seat by the fire. Lily followed her and smiled softly at James who was watching the pair with intense curiosity, but after realising they were having a 'girly chat' he became very interested in his defence against the dark arts book.

"So…" Lily prompted "Who is it?"

"What if there is nobody?" Isabelle asked.

"Then there is nobody, but there isn't in this case because I can read you like a book; you're not telling me something." Lily replied with a stern look that reminded Isabelle of her mother.

She sighed. "There is somebody, Lily. But it's just a stupid crush, like the ones that little girls get on celebrities."

"I don't care what kind of crush it is, I want to know who it is you have it on."

Isabelle paused. "Sirius Black"

"_WHAT?!" _Lily yelled.

James yelped at Lily's shout. "Oi, Evans, tone it down you bloody foghorn!"

"Shove it, Potter." She snapped, turning her attention back to Isabelle. "Please tell me that was a joke."

"No it wasn't, why?"

"I don't want to see you hurt, Izzy."

"Don't call me that!" She whined. "I know which is why I'm avoiding him like the plague."

Lily sighed. "I wouldn't suggest that but I'm no expert on romance…"

"You got that right." Isabelle muttered.

Lily glared. "Shush. Anyway, as I was saying: I wouldn't suggest avoiding him."

"What would you suggest then?"

"Change him."

"There is no way I could do that!"

"Of course you can, just… play hard to get." Lily grinned cheekily.

"Like you with James?" Isabelle asked.

"Shut up! I'm _not_ playing hard to get, we just can't be together." Lily repeated; she'd said that so many times lately she didn't know who she was trying to convince, everybody else or herself. '_Yourself'_ the little nagging voice in the back of her head said.

"There's nothing stopping you right now, Lils. Yes, there might be a war soon, but the things that keep us together are each other. You and James would be great together and I don't care what you say next, you're making excuses because you're scared."

Lily sighed. "I know I'm scared, I'm not going to deny it. But I don't think I'm deserving of James, I've always said that I'm not good enough for him, ever since he starting pursuing me and I still say that he only wants me because I'm the only person to ever refuse him- but there is nothing I can do, Isabelle, and I'm not going to do anything."

The other girl shook her head. "You're ridiculous, you really are. That guy _likes_ you and you wouldn't notice it if it were Dumbledore dancing in front of you naked wearing a sleeping hat."

Lily grimaced. "Ew, mental image."

"Sorry!"

Lily laughed and looked around the common room. Green eyes met hazel eyes, Lily smiled as a blush crept up her cheeks. Their moment was destroyed by Sirius Black jumping on James.

"Prongsie boy!" The excited boy grinned, "Guess who just scored with that fucking _amazing_ Ravenclaw?"

"NO WAY!" James shouted, "You're bullshitting me!"

Sirius pulled out a mass of lace from his pocket. "The undies don't lie Prongise boy."

"They are hot." James said, "_Real _hot."

"So is she man, she really is." He paused then grinned, "So, cough up mate"

James groaned. "Aw shit! Dammit!"

"Give." Sirius demanded wearing his trademark smirk. James groaned once more and stalked up to his room returning a few minutes later with a bag of money.

"There. But I'm still going to bed that cute Hufflepuff." He smirked himself.

"Which one?"

"Small, blonde, blue eyes, fine arse…"

"Phoebe thingy mah bob?"

"Isn't Phoebe a lesbian?" Lily asked Isabelle (the pair had been eavesdropping for ages).

Isabelle nodded. "She's a lesbian!" She called to the boys.

"WHAT NO WAY?" James and Sirius yelled as the girls laughed- although their laughter was hollow.

"Oooh, look what just walked in" Sirius said, eying up two girls that had stepped in the common room. James and Sirius slid over to the girls, pulling flowers out from behind their ears and whispering things to them that would make a nun blush. Sirius slapped his girls arse, pushing her toward the dormitory stairs, as James twirled the girl around like they were at the ball. The boys were smooth, they were really good at pulling girls, everybody loved them (but I'm sure you know that) but the two girls that had fallen truly in love with these boys (the girls that were too blind to see that those boys loved them back) sat on the couch with solemn expressions. They hated it.

Lily wished she was the girl which James was twirling around the common room floor. Lily wished she was the girl James was kissing on the cheek. Lily wished she was the girl that was now locked in a passionate embrace with James. Lily wished she'd never listened to her bloody head because now she was never going to be with James.

Isabelle wished, much like Lily with James, that she was the girl with Sirius right now. But Isabelle wished many different things. Isabelle wished she'd never met Sirius Black, despite her flirty nature, she didn't expect to fall in love with a player- with a guy that had slept with more women than she'd spoken French- because now she couldn't stop thinking about him. And she was never going to be with him, either.

* * *

It was ten days until Christmas. Only ten days. The snow hadn't stopped falling and the mistletoe hadn't stopped appearing in the halls, either. And the mistletoe had been following Lily Evans around for a week. It was now dinnertime, the final mealtime before people departed for their homes- if they were going back- and a bunch of mistletoe was hanging over Lily's head.

"POTTER!" She snapped (not for the first time that week) "If you do not get rid of that bloody mistletoe, I'll shove this-"she held up the fork in her hand aggressively "-where the sun doesn't shine!"

"The mistletoe will disappear if you kiss me." He replied with a smirk.

Lily rolled her eyes, "It's disappear whether I kiss you or not."

"Nuh-uh, not a chance."

"Go bother somebody else!" She groaned.

"Nuh-uh, not a chance." He repeated.

"I bet you're glad you're going home, Lily?" Remus smiled politely at Lily from the top of his book, which he had been reading for the past week; you could say he was like a dog with a bone.

She laughed softly, "Yes, Remus, yes I am."

"I'll still be here when you get back, my lovely Lily."

"Pity." She muttered, flapping pointlessly at the mistletoe- which was now singing at Lily- above her head.

"_LILY, LILY, LILY."_

"Potter, stop it, please." She begged.

"_KISS ME LIKE YOU WANNA BE LOVED, LILY LILY LILY!" _

"James _please_."

"_JUST KISS ME, LILY." _

Lily, who was now ready to punch James in the face, stood up from her seat with an angry smirk on her face. She grabbed James roughly by his tie yanking him forward to her and she crashed her lips against passionately. James was taken by ultimate surprise, but after a few seconds of being stunned motionless, he responded with just as much passion.

The Great Hall fell silent.

Until Sirius wolf whistled, of course. Lily, gaining her senses, pulled back immediately wide eyed and speechless. She couldn't believe she'd just kissed James Potter passionately in the middle of the Great Hall at dinner time.

Popping a piece of cake into her mouth, Lily got ready to leave the hall. "You coming, Isabelle?" She asked as if she hadn't just snogged James Potter. Isabelle only nodded, she was speechless- she couldn't believe that Lily had just done what she had.

"I am going to have mistletoe follow Lily Evans for the rest of the year." James declared.

Remus chuckled, "I'm sure that'll go down well, Prongs."

"Valentines mistletoe!" James yelled, "Oooh, Easter mistletoe, summer mistletoe! Halloween mistletoe! ALL YEAR ROUND KISSES FROM LILY EVANS FOR ME!" He shouted with a grin.

Lily, who was halfway out of the hall, heard him and turned around to call back, "Never."

* * *

The Hogwarts express ride home was boring due to the fact it was so late at night. Remus spent most of the train ride with some Ravenclaws having discussion about the book he'd just read; he'd become friends with a particular group of Ravenclaws whom he shared a charms class with. Peter wasn't going home for Christmas, despite the fact his friends were all going home for two weeks, he stayed; he didn't care about going home, and he had a lot of work to catch up on anyway. So the trolley lady didn't sell much food due to his absence. Sirius was occasionally noticed by his friends passing by their compartment, usually with a giggling brunette or a smirking blonde; he was never noticed alone (much to Isabelle's dismay). James, Lily and Isabelle were sat together. Marlene and Hestia had joined them later, giggling and laughing about some hot Slytherin guy.

"Thank god, we're here." Isabelle said, smiling slightly as the train pulled into the station. She was going back to France to visit her family, she'd really missed them and she was looking forward to seeing her home again. Although, she was scared too; she'd never been home since the Death Eaters attacked, and she was scared. Concern had obviously flickered in Isabelle's eyes because Lily noticed, despite the fact she was reading a book bigger than her.

"Isabelle?" She asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm just nervous about going home." She confessed with a forced smile.

Lily hugged her friend, "You'll be alright, you better write to me!"

Isabelle returned the hug, "I'll see you in two weeks, Lils. Bye James." She smiled slightly before leaving the compartment as well as the train, running into the arms of a tall, tanned, boy. They started chatting in rapid French, the boy making wild hand gestures, while Isabelle laughed and linked arms.

"And then there were two." James said.

Lily nodded, "We better get going."

"I guess we better." James got up, gesturing for Lily to leave the compartment ahead of her; he followed and they arrived on the platform with the rest of the students. "Have a nice holiday, Lily; I hope the Muggle sis isn't too much of a bitch."

Lily laughed, "She won't be, James. Have a nice Christmas!" She smiled up at him, watching him run his hand through his unruly hair- it made the butterflies flutter madly in the pit of her stomach; he grinned at her and turned around, walking toward the stoned wall which would lead him into Muggle London.

Lily didn't know what made her do it, but she ran after him. "James!" She called, grabbing his hand before he ran through the barrier.

He turned around, "Yeah, Evans?"

Lily smiled up at James, "I just wanted to give you an early Christmas present, Potter."

James sighed, "I…I haven't got you any-"

James' apology was cut off by Lily kissing him for the second that day. She weaved her hands into his head, tugging on the hair she'd wanted to play with for months. "Merry Christmas, James." She said before vanishing into Muggle London.


	18. Of Baking, Singing and Dating

**A/N: ****Hello, sorry this has taken a lifetime to write and post, I have AS Levels to study for and that takes up a lot of my time. Although, I'll try my very best to upload every two weeks- it could be sooner but I don't want to make any promises. Please review, telling me what you like and what you'd like to see more of, it helps me immensly. :)**

Chapter 18  
Or,  
Of Baking, Singing and Dating

Christmas day was only 48 hours away and Lily was baking cookies with her dad in the kitchen. It was something they always did together at Christmas, normally her mother would help and Petunia would stick her nose in, but the latter was out with Vernon. Vernon Dursley was Petunia's boyfriend, well _fiancé, _and he was the most rotten person on the planet; in the entire universe, actually. He'd been round for lunch and dinner and Lily was already bloody sick of him. He was so pretentious and he had the romance skills of a walrus. In fact, Lily would date the walrus.

"Lils, darling, look…" Her father roused her from her inner thoughts with an elaborate point toward the window (which nearly sent the vase crashing to the floor) "It's snowing!"

Lily laughed, her face breaking into a grin, "Just in time for Christmas too!"

Michael Evans hugged his daughter, kissing her head, "I'm glad you decided to come home, Lils."

"Me too, Dad," She smiled but sighed, "Does Vernon _have_ to come over on Christmas day?"

Michael sighed as he put the cookies in the oven, "He's your sister's fiancée, Lily."

"But he's…him. He's rude and so _obnoxious!_" She groaned and added, "And he doesn't know about my magic."

"You'll just have to control it for that day." He said, and Lily noted by his tone that their conversation was over. "I'm sorry, Lily." He added, noting his daughter's expression.

"It's alright, Dad," She said with a smile as she removed the cookies, "I just hope the day runs smoothly."

By the time they had decorated the cookies with icing, silver balls and confetti, Petunia and Louise Evans walked through the door, their hair dotted with snow. Lily whisked up a batch of white hot chocolate (her speciality) for her family and they gathered around the fire with the cookies Lily and her father had made. Lily's mother pulled out the old trivia game they used to play when Lily and Petunia were much smaller, they divided into teams (Petunia and Lily against Louise and Michael) and spent the remainder of the evening laughing and having fun- much like a proper family.

On the other side of the town, James and Sirius were driving the Potter's mental. But that's not a surprise is it?

The pair had been shopping in Muggle London when James had insisted he buy something for Lily, simultaneously driving Sirius around the bend blabbering on about their kiss on the platform, when Sirius noticed a game called 'Rock Band' in some shop window. He managed to get James to shut up for a minute (he pretended that Lily was somewhere in the distance, and James had punched him when he found out this was a lie). They bought it and ended up on the second floor of Potter Manor bouncing around the room singing wildly and off-key, while playing the pretend guitar and drums.

"James Harold Potter and Sirius Orion Black," Elizabeth Potter bellowed up the stairs, "Turn that god awful nonsense off this instant!"

"_HIT ME WITH YOUR BEST SHOT!"_

"_WHY DON'T YOU HIT ME WITH YOUR BEST SHOT?"_

"_HIT ME WITH YOUR BEST SHOT!"_

"_FIRE AWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY."_

"_James and Sirius, SHUT UP." _

"What you saying mum, dinner ready?" James asked hanging over the bannister.

Despite being highly annoyed with her son, Elizabeth laughed, "Nearly. You and your band mate better come down now."

"One more song?" James pleaded.

"Not a chance, James." A voice came from the third floor; it was James' younger sister, Grace. "I swear to god, no matter how much I love you, I'll kill you."

James grinned up the stairs, "You can't even do magic."

"I will be able to! I go to Hogwarts next year!" She protested; she _hated_ it when James played the magic card.

"Next year won't help you now, little sis!"

"Nope, but I will if you play that bloody thing one more time." Alfie Potter barked, emerging from his room rubbing his temples.

"Aw, y'all boring." James groaned.

"Lizzy, the chicken will be burnt in a minute!" Harold shouted up the stairs

"Hell no, not the chicken," Sirius grinned, ruffling his hair as he bounced down the stairs, "You excited for Christmas, Lizzy?" He asked as he past Mrs Potter.

She laughed, "Yes, Sirius, I am."

"Don't eat all the food, Sirius!" Grace Potter shouted, hurrying down the stairs, "I'm sick of you boys." She muttered, slouching in her seat.

"Aw Gracey, you love it really." Alfie said, sitting beside his sister with a cheeky grin, "You miss me when I'm not here."

"No I don't." She said, piling her plate full of vegetables. She loved her mother's cooking.

"Grace Potter, do not say things like that." Elizabeth chastised from the opposite side of the table.

"Hit me with your best shot, do dodo do do dooooooo" James sung as he took his place beside Sirius.

Alfie chucked a pea off James, "Shut it, James."

James flung one back, "Sod off, Alfie."

"James!" Mr Potter shouted, "Enough at the dinner table," Alfie sniggered while his father berated James, "And you too, Alfie Potter. I can tell you off even if you're training to become an Auror."

"How's the training anyway?" Sirius asked, diverting the conversation.

"Aw, it's brill! It really works you, you know? It makes you dead fit, and well, really well trained for the outside world. It gets you really tired though," He yawned then chuckled.

"I bet, nice to see you're enjoying it, mate!" Sirius grinned, "I wish I could become an Auror."

Elizabeth smiled, "You'd make a great Auror, Sirius."

Sirius grinned happily, "Thanks Mrs P!"

"Elizabeth. How many times do I have to tell you?"

"You could be telling him for life, he'd still not listen." James smirked, "He never does."

"Shove it, James Harold."

"Oi!" James protested, while the whole table burst into simultaneous laughter. They laughed like this for the remainder of the meal, until Sirius drove James round the bend, and he threw mash potato off his face- this resulted in a full blown food fight, meaning Sirius and James spent the entire night cleaning instead of playing 'Rock Band' (much to Elizabeth's pleasure).

"I can't believe you made me clean all night." James groaned.

Sirius threw his cloth at James; they were being made to clean like Muggles. "You threw the potato off me you arsehole!"

"Eh, you were being a prick!"

Sirius swore at James, who only grinned, "So, Sirius, how do you think I should give Lily her present?" He asked, putting down his cloth and reclining against a cupboard door.

Sirius groaned.

* * *

"Lily dear, your friends are here!" Louise Evans called up the stairs.

"Alice! Marlene! Isabelle!" She grinned at her friends when she came bounding down the stairs, "Where's Hestia?"

"Out with Peter." Marlene smirked.

"No way." Lily gasped, "No way!"

"Yep, our dear, lovable Hestia is out with a rat."

"Marlene." Alice chastised, "Don't be rude, it's not his fault he's…."

"Fat?"

"Marlene!" Despite the insult, the girls giggled.

"Alright, ladies, keep your knickers on." She grinned, "Anyway, Miss Evans, you have some talking to do."

She looked worried and confused, "Er, do I?"

"About a lovely gent named James Potter."

"Oh, balls." She groaned, slouching down onto the sofa.

"Do you like him then?" Alice asked, taking a seat beside Marlene and Isabelle.

"No, I just go around snogging guys I don't like." Lily drawled sarcastically.

"YOU _SNOGGED _JAMES POTTER?!"

"Oh, balls." She repeated, burying her face in her hands, "Yes, I snogged James Potter, yes I like James Potter, NO, I'm not dating James Potter."

"Well, why not?" Isabelle asked raising an eyebrow at Lily- she knew all too well what the girl was going to say.

"Because I can't."

"I see no obstacle."

"The war is a pretty big obstacle, Isabelle."

"That means nothing and you know it, Lils. You're just looking for an excuse."

"No, I'm-"

"James Potter _likes _you."

"So he says-"

"And _you_ like him."

"That's not the point-"

"You _need_ to date him."

"I can't." She waved her hands dramatically, "No, listen. Yes, the war is a problem, but I don't want to get my heartbroken and-"

"James Potter isn't going to break your heart." Alice said with a reproving look towards Lily, "He's been trying to get you to date him since you stepped off the Hogwarts express, Lily."

"_I_ was talking." Lily said to her friends who were all grinning at her; she glared for a moment before laughing, "Okay, fine. How will I get James Potter to go out with me? He hasn't asked me in a while."

Marlene, who was nibbling on a cookie, stopped mid-bite. "Oh my Merlin's pants, I have the best idea ever."

"What? Stop gawking and tell me!"

"Okay, so this is what you have to do…"

* * *

"Lily, Lily! Wake up, it's Christmas!"

"Five more minutes…"

"No, Lily. _NOW!" _Petunia yelled, diving onto her sister's bed.

"Tuney!" Lily screamed, "Grow up, you're not five!" She said, but the grin on her face said she didn't really mean it.

"Happy Christmas, Lil!"

"Merry Christmas, Tuney. Come on, let me up."

The girls danced their way downstairs to be greeted by the smell of cinnamon and golden syrup; Lily beamed, "Oh yes, dads made bagels!"

"Race you." Petunia smirked and dived down the last few steps, Lily following sharply at her heels, "Dad, I'm first, I'm first, I got here first!"

Mr Evans grinned at the pair, happy to see them getting along, "Morning girls."

"Morning, and Merry Christmas, dad." Lily smiled at her father, taking a bite of a bagel.

"Merry Christmas dad." Petunia smiled, "Oi, Lily, you were first,"

"Present time!" Lily sung; it was the only way to get her to shut up.

* * *

"James."

Silence.

"Prongs."

Another heavy silence.

"Oi, you dick, wake up." Sirius said, smacking the heap of fabric (which was James) on the head with a pillow.

The mass moved and emitted a groan, "Oi, what the hell was that for?"

"IT'S CHRISSSSSSSSTMAAAAAAAAAAAAAS !"

He dived up, "I wonder if Lily's got her present yet!"

"I should have left you asleep." Sirius muttered, exiting the room.

"Wait for me, mum will have made pancakes!" James cried after him.

"You expect me to wait now?"

"Er, yeah."

"PANCAKE TIME!" Sirius called, bounding down the stairs like an over excited puppy.

"Merry Christmas, Sirius; here, have some pancakes." Mrs Potter greeted him as he skidded into the kitchen.

"Merry Christmas, Mrs P- whoops, Elizabeth. And thanks!"

"James, come on, Sirius is eating all of the panca-"

"Woah, what? Sirius, stop being greedy!"

"Merry Christmas to you too, Jamsie boy." Sirius grinned with a mouth full of pancakes.

He grinned back. "Yeah, Merry Christmas you foul git."

"Presents?"

"Where's dad?"

"Auror mission, James." She sighed, slouching into the living area, "Come on you two, presents!"

* * *

Louise and Michael Evans were in the kitchen, playfully bickering as per usual. Lily laughed at her mother, who was telling her dad off for licking the spoon, and her dad who was taking no notice what so ever (Typical men.) Petunia was at the table with Vernon, who was going on and on about his new car, and Lily was still opening her presents.

She'd left the ones from her friends to last, simply because she knew what they were like.

So far she'd received a lovely amount of presents: A gorgeous pair of diamond earrings, a nice new dress, chocolate, books, cds, driving lessons ("Because, Lily love, you still need to know how to drive") and now she was onto the small pile from her friends.

She tore at the paper on a suspiciously book shaped gift, which was from Isabelle, and she beamed: _William Shakespeare_: _Titus Andronicus. _She laughed and moved onto the next box, which happened to be from Marlene. She groaned before she even tore the paper off it, Marlene always got her something wild and very Marlene-like. This year was no different. It was a very amorous, emerald green underwear set, with a little note that read; _To Lily, for James, from Marlene x_

"I am going to murder her. She muttered under her breath with a smile. She continued to open her presents (Alice, thankfully, had gotten Lily a basket of chocolate along with a cd- Rebecca Ferguson- and a new book.)

"Lily, you've left a present." Petunia said from the table, pointing to a little box.

"Oh, thanks Tuney." She smiled and Petunia scowled, she didn't like Vernon hearing her nickname.

Lily picked up the box, opening it. She came to a letter first with was written with a scrawled type;

_Lily,  
Now, before you freak out because I've gotten you a gift, just calm down and get over it (and don't freak out because I've told you to calm down, either.)  
I felt like I should get you a gift, but most importantly, I wanted to. I'd actually just prefer to snog you (don't roll your eyes) but that's out of the question.  
Just don't freak out, or get mad, and be happy._

Love, James.  
P.S: I really appreciated the early Christmas gift you gave me. I look forward to the post-Christmas gift. (Okay, that deserved an eye roll.) 

Lily did roll her eyes but she had a grin on her face, she ripped the tissue paper with a curious expression- she did hope James hadn't spent a lot of money and it was just some singing mistletoe or something daft like that. Her mouth dropped open at the sight of the charm bracelet in the box. There was a heart charm, with small emerald stones inside, and- to Lily's confusion- a stag.

"Oh, James…"

* * *

James was doing the same thing as Lily; he was opening the remainder of his gifts in his bedroom with Sirius (who was trying to get maggots out of his hair).

"I fucking hate that house elf." He kept muttering, "I hate the whole lot of them."

"You should know by now not to open unmarked gifts, Sirius." James said, mimicking his mother.

"I was curious, and maybe hoping it was my mother's head."

"Why would you want to see her face again?" James asked, pausing opening a gift from Remus.

"Yeah, good point, I'll take the maggots of Kreacher." He grinned, "What did Moony get you?"

"A book." He replied, holding it up with an amused look.

"Same! Although, instead of 'How to get the girl of your dreams' he got me 'how to stop being a slut'." He grinned.

"Oh, he knows us too well."

"What did you get Moony?" Sirius asked, stuffing a muffin into his mouth.

"A strip poker kit, a wolf doll and a bar of chocolate." He grinned, "You?"

"A mankini, a bottle of firewhiskey and some chocolate frogs."

"He's going to hate us." James grinned, "Totally worth it though."

"Who's that off?" Sirius asked, pointing to a neatly wrapped present lying on his bed.

"Eh, I don't know." He summoned the box, ripping the paper to shreds, and then he dropped the box with his mouth wide open.

"James? What is it? Surely it can't be any worse than my gift from Kreacher?"

"It's from Lily."

"Evans?!"

James nodded, "She's…asked me out. On a date."

"WHAT?!"

James handed over the little package he was holding; it was a collection of photographs (Which Marlene had nicked from Hestia's photo album) and she'd wrote him a little note, which said simply: "_James, if you want to go out with me, meet me in central London on Boxing Day. Yes, this is a date. Love, Lily." _

"I'VE GOT A DATE WITH LILY EVANS!" James screamed, dancing on his bed.

"Oh, bloody hell, is it boxing day yet?" Sirius muttered to himself, biting the head off a chocolate frog.

* * *

It was, finally, the 26th December. James had been dying for this day to come since yesterday (Which doesn't seem a long time, but when you're James Potter, it was like a lifetime) and he was, surprisingly, nervous. He'd been looking forward to a date with Lily Evans since he saw her on the Hogwarts Express.

"James, take off the suit." Sirius said when he stepped out of the shower.

"What? I look hot."

"You're going to London, not to a bloody wedding."

"Fine!" He sighed, "What should I wear?"

"Jeans and a shirt, no tie. And don't try and tame your hair, don't put contacts in and don't put too much aftershave on." Sirius ordered, diving down onto his bed.

"Cheers mate, see ya!" He shouted once he was changed, and he darted out of the bedroom and apparated into London, waiting by the London Eye.

Lily was already waiting, dressed in jeans and a jumper with a scarf wrapped around her neck. It was still cold and, where she really wanted to wear her dress, she wasn't willing to risk frostbite for James Potter. Not yet, anyway.

"Hey, James." She smiled happily as he walked over to her. Hesitating, she gave him a hug which he gladly returned.

"Hey, Lils, what are we doing today then?" He asked once the hug broke.

"I thought we could up on the London Eye-"She pointed in the correct direction, "And then we can go in a lovely little café I know, not too far away."

James' eyes widened, "We're going up that?"

"Yes," The smirk was evident in her voice, "You scared?"

"No! Of course not!" A blush grazed his cheeks and Lily grinned, taking his hand with a spurt of Gryffindor bravery, and leading him to the London Eye.

"Merlin's pants, it's like being on a broom!"

Lily laughed lightly, "Except it's not cold or terrifying."

"Broom's aren't terrifying, Lily!"

"Au contraire."

James laughed and wrapped his arms around Lily as she looked out over the city; she placed her hands on his and they stood like that for the entire ride, in a happy, comfortable silence, watching London.

"Lily?" James asked after a while of silence.

"Yeah?" She turned her head to look up at him, smiling.

"Do you honestly like me?"

"Yes, honestly."

"Then…why have you rejected me?"

"I was scared I'd lose you. Or you'd break my heart."

"That would never happen."

"Would?" Lily raised an eyebrow.

James frowned, "Huh?"

"Don't you mean, isn't going to happen?"

He gaped, "We're…we're going out?"

"Are we?"

"Lily Evans, will you go out with me?"

"Yes, of course I will."

And, this time, James initiated the kiss.

**A/N: ****I BEG you to review. I'll...give Jily action. **


	19. Of Rain, Memories and Disbelief

**A/N: ****Hey! Once again, sincere apologies for the late reply. I got distracted by Marleon fanfictions. Anyhoo! Thanks for all reviewers, but I'd really appreciate some more c; **

**Chapter 19  
Or,  
Of Rain, Memories and Disbelief**

A storm threatened the skies just above the Muggle town Cokeworth (despite it being a Muggle town, witches and wizards did live there in hiding, it was a safe town); the sky was jet black, the air ice cold and the rain fell thick and fast onto the ground. The weatherman, a short and plump man who had always been wrong about the weather since he got the job, had finally been correct about one thing: The Muggles of Cokeworth should stay inside. Of course, the Muggles of Cokeworth didn't know what was behind the storm; it had been snowing not long ago, but the storm was random, out of the blue- not even the short and plump weatherman had an incline about it, not like he would.

A black figure, a hooded black figure, strolled casually down the street in Cokeworth, evidently not affected by the storm that was raging around them. This figure was joined by two more figures, which had seemingly manifested out of thin air. The strolled together, heads close as if they were discussing a secret. A young boy, around the age of three or four, had been running around in the rain outside, splashing his way through the muddy puddles in bright green wellingtons, and, noticing the presence of the three adults, he turned to face them with a silly grin plastered on his face.

"Splash!" The boy cheered, clapping his hands at the three adults, stomping his little feet in the puddle.

A flash of light brightened the town for a moment. For a few seconds, Cokeworth was illuminated by a sharp green light- so sharp it was almost white- but, the light was gone quickly, and all that was left was the dark skies and the cold wind and the rain that fell thick and fast.

And the body of the three year old boy, the silly grin still stretched across his face; His bright green wellingtons still covered in mud.

* * *

"Ew. I hate the snow." Grace Potter muttered as she tried (and failed) not to get her dress wet.

"Why are you wearing that silly dress anyway?" James inquired; he, unlike his sister, was jumping through the snow, throwing snowballs off Sirius who was running away.

"It's the party today."

"_Party?"_

Grace rolled her eyes at her brother, "Yeah, the new year party. You know, the one Mum plans all year, every year. The one you forget about every year."

"Oh," James replied blankly, "Oi Padfoot, time to get the Mischief out; we're attending a party tonight!"

"I'll owl Moony and Wormtail." Sirius replied, dancing his way into the house, to be greeted by Elizabeth Potter, wearing a stern expression, "Is it alright if Remus and Peter come along?"

"Of course it is Sirius dear, I was just wondering where James' father has disappeared too."

"Not in his study?"

She shook her head and sighed.

"Don't worry Mrs P; he's probably just out doing things with the Aurors."

She nodded, staying silent and disappeared out of the doors which Sirius had just bounced through. James came in carrying Grace, "What's up with Mum?"

"Your dad has gone somewhere." Sirius replied.

"Probably work." Grace said, hopping out her brothers arms and heading up the spiral staircase to change her dress (for the fourth time that day).

"You reckon there has been an attack somewhere?" Sirius asked James as they made their way upstairs themselves.

He shook his head, "Nah, if there had already been an attack, he would have told Mum. And she'd have gone with him. More likely thing is that they're trying to stop an attack."

"Shit."

"I know." He sighed and dived onto his bed, "Hey, you reckon I should ask Lily to this party tonight?"

Sirius shrugged, "Yeah, why not. McKinnon will be here, won't she?"

"Yeah she will be, why?"

"Just wondering if she'll be inviting people too?"

"She's bringing Isabelle and Emmeline Vance, I think."

Sirius only smirked in response. James' protest of why Sirius was so happy about the girls coming was interrupted by the sound of Mrs Potter's shrill shriek coming from downstairs. Both boys bounded off the bed and ran to the stairs, hovering so they could listen but not be seen. James, after an afterthought, ran and got his cloak and draped it over the pair.

"_What happened, Harold?"_

"Lizzy, calm down."

"HAROLD!"

Mr Potter had his hands up in surrender, he may fight off Death Eaters for a living, but Elizabeth Potter was scary, "There was an attack in a Muggle village, Death Eaters all over the town. We had to go and try to stop them killing."

"And you didn't think to tell me?"

"Liz, I had to go straight away. They had already started murdering people."

She sighed, she knew she was being irrational; her husband was an Auror, he had to drop everything at command, "How many died?"

"Thirteen as of now, we didn't get to check the entire village. We need more help. "

"_Thirteen?" _Sirius hissed at James who was watching, eyes wide.

"James, Sirius, come out from under that cloak and come down here." Mrs Potter shouted up the stairs, her voice empty. The boys did as they were asked.

"Your mother and I have to go out of town for now. The party has been cancelled, but feel free to still invite your friends over. We don't know who has been hurt, yet."

"You mean there is a chance our friends could have been hurt?" James gasped.

"No, James, he doesn't." Elizabeth replied, "He just wants you safe, your friends safe, and here is probably the safest place there is. Apart from Hogwarts." James nodded, thankful of this news, and turned away to get some ink to owl everybody.

"If you don't mind me asked, Mr and Mrs Potter, but where has the attack took place?" Sirius asked.

"Cokeworth Town." Mr Potter replied grimly.

James whisked around so quickly, the ink pot fell from his hand and smashed to the floor, "_Where?"_

"Cokeworth, James. Why? What's wrong?"

Sirius, who had just recognised the fear splashed across James' face, was the one to reply, "Lily."

* * *

The entire sky was still black, blacker than before, blacker than it had ever been. The rain hadn't stopped, the wind hadn't warmed up. The only difference was there were more bodies in the streets, in their homes- or what was left of them- Nearly everybody was dead.

Lily Evans had lived in Cokeworth all her life and she loved it. She loved the neighbours next door and across the street, who always gave her cakes as a child when Petunia was being particularly bratty. She loved the flowers that graced their grass, everybody had some flowers, daisies and pansies normally, but her neighbours had planted lilies too. She and Petunia used to make daisy chains in a little park near Spinners End, especially in the summer when they could recline and bask in the sun; they were Lily's favourite days.

But now, as she stood outside her house in an Aurors arms, she didn't feel like she was at home at all.

_She'd been upstairs helping Petunia pack her bag (Petunia was going to stay with Vernon for a few days) when she noticed the sky turn completely black. It wasn't like when a normal storm was coming, when the sky would gradually darken bit by bit, the sky over Cokeworth had just gone black. Of course, she didn't think too much of it then, but when she saw the darkness illuminated by a flash of green, she knew exactly what was happening._

_But she didn't act fast enough. _

_She'd paused, wondering what she could say to her Muggle parents who knew nothing about the chaos that was outside. Her parents, who wouldn't know what to do and couldn't get in the car outside and drive away, who were sitting downstairs snuggled up on the sofa. _

_"Tuney…You have to hide." She had said, grabbing her wand off her nightstand. What she was going to do with it, she didn't know. She was still hoping that these people, the Death Eaters, would leave her house be. _

_"Hide? Whatever for?" Petunia had responded, frowning. _

_"Tuney just do it!" She snapped. Petunia hadn't listened, the stubborn bloody girl. She'd ran downstairs in a huff and stormed into the living room of the Evans' house._

_"Mum, Dad, Lily is being horrible. She has her wand too." The older girl whined as Lily came diving down the stairs, her wand grasped tightly in her right hand._

_"Lily, put that thing away!" Mr Evans had said immediately, but Lily cut him off._

_"Dad, I can't. You don't understand, Death Eaters, they're here. We could all die. I need to use my wand."_

_"You can't use magic outside of Hogwarts." Her sister said smugly. _

_"Death Eaters?" Mrs Evans laughed, "Honey, you've been reading too much fiction."_

_"I haven't!" She snapped, and then she took a deep breath, "Mum, I haven't. There is a dark wizard who is trying to put an end to all Muggles and Muggleborns, people like you, people like me! His people, his followers, the Death Eaters, they're here. We have to go. We have to hide. Now!" _

_"Lily, you can't be serious?" Her father asked, looking worried at his daughter who was now pacing backwards and forwards in an attempt to think. _

_Lily took another deep breath, she was thinking about her family, alive and happy on a holiday in Spain. She was thinking about Alice, Hestia, Marlene, Isabelle, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, all together at Hogwarts, laughing at silly pranks and jokes. She thought of James' lips pressed against hers, his hands tangled in her hair, as they kissed in London just a few days ago. Then a pure white Doe burst from her wand and Lily, commanding it to get help from the Aurors, sent it away into thin air._

_"What was that?" Petunia gasped, looking horrified. _

_"A patronus, I'm getting us help."_

_But it was too late. The door was being broken down by a Death Eater. Lily screamed, grabbing Petunia and shoving her into the cupboard. She cast a quick spell to keep it locked, then she looked panicked toward her parents, who were rambling at the Death Eater. _

_Lily raised her wand and cast a spell simultaneously as the Death Eater did. She was trying to save her parents. Her sweet, loving innocent parents, who were confused as to why this strange man was in their house, her parents, who had never looked so scared before. Her parents had looked death directly in the eye and hadn't known it._

_But Lily did. The curse she sent, stupefy, had worked. She sighed with relief, and then screamed in horror._

_Her parents were dead. _

_Petunia's shriek filled the deadly silence, "Lily! Lily let me out of here!" _

_"No. Stay quiet. It's not safe."_

_"It's not safe for you either." A cold voice came from the doorway and Lily turned. If I'm going to die, I'm going to face it. Like my parents. Her wand was still drawn, she knew it was a long shot she was going to make it out of this alive, but she was going to give it a good shot. You're a witch, Lily. You can do this. Just stall him. The Aurors are on their way. You can do this._

_And the next thing she knew, she was lying in a heap on the floor, her house falling to pieces around her._

"Lily? Lily Evans, isn't it?" The Auror was saying. She was a young woman with tanned skin and freckles. Lily nodded at her question, "Come on, Lily. You need to get away from here."

"My sister…"

"Your sister is fine, Lily love. She's shocked, but otherwise unharmed, you saved her life locking her in that cupboard."

"My parents…" Lily said weakly. She hadn't cried, not yet; she felt empty, lost from the world.

The Aurors jaw tightened, "I'm sorry, Lily. We have to go in now. You have to go to St Mungo's."

"No. I need to see them. One last time."

"Lily I don't know about that."

"Please?" She pleaded.

"Let her, Clarissa." A gruff, male voice said and the Auror, Clarissa, immediately let Lily go. Lily ran to the gate of her house and looked on; there was no roof, no glass in the windows, no flowers in the garden. Nothing. Nothing but a black mist hovering about her house.

She stepped toward the house and saw her father's body first; he had his arms wrapped around Louise as if he were trying to protect her. They both had their eyes open, wide, shocked and confused as to what was happening. _If only I acted faster…_

She ran to her parents and wrapped her arms around their bodies; her tiny arms were covered in dust, blood and bruises but she didn't care, she didn't care. She wanted her mother back, in the kitchen making her pancakes with syrup; she wanted her father back, making Christmas cookies with her. Bursting into sobs, Lily was dragged away from her family and all she could think was: _I hate magic. _

Mr and Mrs Potter had arrived in Cokeworth, followed by James and Sirius who had refused to stay behind. Alfie Potter was already at the scene, he'd been the one to find Lily in her house beneath a pile of rubble.

"Alfie!" Mrs Potter yelled, happy to see her son alive and in one piece, "Oh dear lord, what happened here?"

"Death Eaters," He growled, "Killed most of the people in this neighbourhood."

"Lily!" James was shouting, "Lily!"

"James, shut up." His father snapped, "Emotions cannot get in the way here. You must stay quiet."

James made a noise of protest, but Sirius slapped his shoulder, "He's right, mate." He said in a low tone, "Lily will be fine, she'll be fine."

"What if she isn't, Sirius?"

"She will be." Sirius insisted; he wasn't so sure himself that she was okay, judging by the state of the houses as they passed, but he knew James enough to know what kind of comfort he needed.

"Alfie, do you know anything about the Evans' family?" Sirius asked quietly.

"The two girls are alive."

"The parents?" Sirius asked hopefully, but he knew the answer.

Alfie only shook his head and pointed to the Aurors which were carrying their bodies, another one carrying a screaming Lily behind them.

James' heart sank; she looked so broken, so small and fragile. He ran to her, demanding that the Auror let her down. Lily, upon noticing who it was, only cried more and flung her arms around the boy.

"James! They're dead! Tell them I have to go with them! Tell them!"

James nearly broke down himself, "I can't Lils. I can't."

"Then I hate you too!" She screamed, kicking and flailing her arms, "I hate you too!"

James scooped her up properly, a hand around her neck, a hand beneath her knees, "You're gonna come home with Sirius and I, alright? Alice will come round, so will Izzy, Marley, Remus; we're all here for you."

"I just want my parents, James."

"I know. And if I could get them back for you, I would." He kissed her cheek softly and she curled her tiny hands around his shirt, silently crying, feeling safe in his arms.

**A/N: ****I know I promised Jily action but you'll get more next chapter *pinky swear***


	20. Of Tea, Questions and Hot Chocolate

**A/N: ****Look! ****_FINALLY_**** an update I hear you cry! (Well, I hope that's what you're saying) Anyway, quick apology and explanation for my terrible updating skills: I've had my A levels, and upsetting news over the past few months, but fear not, I shall now update weekly! Woo! PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEEEEEEEEEASE REVIEW! 3**

**Chapter 20  
Or,  
Of Tea, Questions and Hot Chocolate.**

Lily walked into Potter Manor, gripping James' hand tightly; she was shaking from head to toe, from shock and due to James' terrible apparating.

"You shouldn't be allowed to apparte." She joked softly, anything to break the uneasy silence that filled the house.

"Hey!" James protested, ruffling her hair, "There is nothing wrong with my apparation skills."

She smiled weakly at him and batted his hand away, "The nauseous feeling in my stomach says otherwise."

A frown appeared on James' forhead, "You feel sick? Are you okay? Do you want to go lie down?"

"I'm fine, James." She shook her head, looking down at her ruined shoes. She wasn't okay, she'd just witnessed her parents' death, and she did feel sick, but she didn't want to go lie down. She wouldn't be able to sleep, she knew that immediately, and, if she was being perfectly honest, she felt safer around James but she didn't want to open all of her heart to him just yet.

"Lily…"

"What?"

"Look at me."

She looked up at him, "What?" She repeated.

"Don't do this."

"Do what?"

"Shut me out. Pretending that you're okay."

"I am okay."

"Don't lie to me, Lily." He said softly, brushing a stray piece of hair away from her face, "How about I make some tea and we go talk?"

She sighed, "Fine."

"Milk and two sugars, yeah?" He asked, already tugging Lily to the kitchen.

"Yes…" She paused, "How do you know that?"

"I've spent years watching you, Lily, I'm bound to know how you take your tea."

A real smile appeared on her face, "Cute."

He coughed, "I'm not cute."

The smile remained, "Yes. Yes you are."

"Anyway, tea." He muttered, dropping Lily's hand to look around the kitchen dumbly for the tea bags.

"I think they're over there." Lily said, pointing to a little red container on the bench.

He opened it and grinned, pulling out two teabags, then turning to Lily, "How do you know that?"

"The container is labelled tea."

He looked at it and his face fell ever so slightly over the face he'd missed it, "Oh."

She smiled again, "Cute."

James threw a tea bag at her, "Not cute!"

* * *

It had been exactly two weeks since the unfortunate attack on Cokeworth town, and Lily wasn't brilliant, but she was getting better. Most of this was down to James; he was always around her when she wanted him, but he left her to mull things over on her own for a bit too. His parents were lovely, always making her breakfast in bed, chatting to her about her favourite things, making her head a lot clearer and happier, instead of the sadness which had predominately taken over since the attack.

Lily had been sleeping in an empty bedroom on the third floor of Potter Manor, while James stayed in the adjacent room, or sometimes- much to Lily's dismay- the armchair in the corner of her occupied room. It wasn't his presence that bothered her, it was the fact he was putting himself in a sleepless condition just so he could 'keep an eye on her'. She thought it unnecessary and stupid; James didn't need to get a stiff neck by sleeping in an armchair watching over her like she was a child.

But this morning, Lily woke up to a different arrangement.

It was about half past five when she woke up, they were due back at Hogwarts that day ,and she'd been waking early every morning since the accident; she couldn't sleep for too long and today, she was exceptionally tired. Lily rolled over but she never go to curl up and drop back off to sleep for another hour, because Lily was apparently in bed with a boulder. She punched the thing softly and it wriggled. _Okay, not a rock, a human. Oh, James._ _Shit! James! I'm in the same bed as my hunky boyfriend, James Potter. _

"Ow. Sirius, no need to punch me awake, you know." James grumbled, swatting away the hands that had landed on his head, "You're weak this morning, did you stop lifting those weights?"

Lily bit back a laugh, "Considering I'm not Sirius, can I punch you awake?"

James bolted upright with shock, he thought that he was in his normal bedroom which he shared with Sirius, "Oh, shit! Sorry, I fell asleep straight after you dropped off when we were talking!" He rambled, panicking that Lily was going to cause some damage considering they'd slept in the same bed.

She laughed, "Calm down, James. It really doesn't matter, although, you're a bit like a bolder to sleep with."

He gasped dramatically, "These are fabulously sculptured Quidditch muscles!"

"Rocks." She muttered, swinging her legs out of bed and shuffling forward to climb out; all of the beds in Potter Manor were ridiculously high and Lily practically had to jump out of them to get to the floor. James always found it amusing when he witnessed it.

"It's half five." James said, yawning.

"Finally learn to read the clock, have you?"

He rolled his eyes, "Why are you getting up so early?"

"I'm awake, what else is there to do?"

"Go back to sleep?" He suggested, lying back down with a loud sigh.

"But I can't."

His eyes opened and flicked over to Lily, who was still sitting with her legs dangling out of the bed still not touching the floor, her red hair in a wild frizz down her back and she had her head in her hands.

James stretched over the bed and wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her back into the bed, "Try, Lils."

"Don't let me sleep in, Potter." She warned, jokingly and she curled up in his arms and slipped her hand over the top of his.

"Never, Evans, never." He grinned into her hair and held onto her as her breathing softened and she drifted off into sleep again.

* * *

"James Harold Potter!" Sirius bellowed, banging on the door of the bedroom which James and Lily were sleeping in, "You do realise we leave in half an hour for school?!"

"HALF AN HOUR!?" Lily screamed, her eyes widening as she heard Sirius' bellowing voice.

"Morning Lily-Pad!" Sirius sung cheerfully as Lily yanked the door open and hurried into the bathroom across the hall.

"Stop being so cheerful, Black." She warned, shutting the door.

Sirius grinned, leaning against the doorframe to the bedroom door, "Or what, Lily-Pad?"

"I'll cut your hair!" She yelled from the bathroom and Sirius gasped and snapped his mouth shut.

"Thank you for that new threat, Lily dear." Mrs Potter said as she walked up the stairs, smiling; she was happy that James and Lily seemed to be getting on; she'd been worried about Lily a lot.

Lily opened the bathroom door with her hair tamed, her make-up on and her clothes on, "No problem, Mrs Potter."

"How many times have I told you? It's Elizabeth." Mrs Potter said.

"Or Lizzie." Sirius added.

"Shut up or I'll chop off your hair." Elizabeth said, smirking as Lily grinned.

"James!" Sirius whined, "The girls are being mean."

"Get used to it, Sirius." Elizabeth said, turning away and walking back down the stairs, "And James, you have FIVE minutes to get ready and be downstairs."

"Nobody can get ready in five minutes!" James protested, rolling out of bed, but his mother said nothing and James took this as a sign that she didn't really mean it. But Lily appeared at the door.

"James, get ready."

"No."

"Potter, get ready or I'll snap your broomstick into tiny little pieces!" She warned with a glare worthy of Mrs Potter.

"Merlin's pants, you're like my bloody mother." He muttered, but Lily laughed and threw a shoe at him before waving her wand over her trunk and levitating it downstairs, leaving James to drag his clothes on, grumbling to a happy Sirius.

"Good morning, Lily. How're you?" Mr Potter asked from his armchair when Lily walked down.

"I'm alright, Mr Potter. How are you?" She asked, setting her trunk by the door.

"It's Harold. And I'm good. Remember, you can come here over the summer holidays if you don't want to go home with your sister."

"Thank you, but I probably will have to stay with her for a week or so. And I doubt Marlene and Isabelle will let James have me all summer." She laughed.

Harold Potter smiled, "As long as you have somewhere to stay and know our door is always open."

"Thank you." She smiled.

"James! Sirius! Come on!" Elizabeth shouted up the stairs, emerging from the downstairs library.

"Lizzie, they won't be late. Stop fretting." Harold rolled his eyes.

"Don't tell me what to do, Harold." She snapped, smiling when James and Sirius came down the stairs, "Right boys, behave in the ministry car, please. Your father and I don't want a complaint for rowdy children."

"Don't worry; I'll keep them in check." Lily said, opening the door when she heard the Ministry car beep for attention.

"You haven't managed in 6 years, Lily-Pad, you certainly won't now." Sirius grinned and bounced out the door.

"Are you begging for a haircut, Black?" Lily said sweetly as she waved to Mr and Mrs Potter before she left the house.

"Keep an eye on her James." Elizabeth said, hugging her son.

"I will, Mum. See ya, dad!" He shouted, running out of the house after the others and sliding into the seat next to Lily.

* * *

Isabelle, Marlene and Alice had planned a lovely, relaxing, girly night for Lily. Having been friends with Lily for 6 years, they knew she was stubborn but they also knew she was hurting. Marlene, having been good friends with James since childhood, had been sending letters to James over the Christmas Break to make sure Lily was bearing up and she wasn't being typical Lily, shutting everybody out.

Marlene had told Isabelle and Alice everything that James had told her (unless James has specifically told her not to) and the three girls had decided upon holding a girly night for Lily, like the old days. Isabelle was in charge of make-up and other girly things such as facial masks and nail varnish, Marlene was in charge of getting the boys out of the common room and bringing alcoholic drinks and fatty snacks, and poor Alice was stuck with the oh so difficult task of getting Lily out of the library and into the common room.

"Lily." Alice whined (not for the first time that evening) "It's the first _day_ back after the holidays."

"I'm aware." Lily said her head still in her charms book.

"_Get your head out of that bloody book right now." _

Lily looked up and raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"You deserve a break." Alice took Lily's distracted state to shut the book (not before marking Lily's page though) and drag the smaller girl up out of her seat.

"Alice! I was reading!"

"Yeah, and now you're not, come along." Alice grinned and dragged Lily up to the common room, where Marlene was lounging cat like across the sofa, and Isabelle was sitting in some strange, yoga-like position, on the floor.

"Finally! Merlin, took any longer and Marlene would have been drunk." Isabelle grinned and laughed when Marlene threw a cupcake at her.

"Trust Marlene to be the drunken one." Lily laughed, taking a seat on the floor near Isabelle, "So this is why you've been badgering me in the library for an hour?"

"Yes." Alice said, sitting in an armchair after grabbing a cupcake, "So, girlies, what's first?"

"How was your holidays?" Lily asked them all, as Isabelle scrambled up off the floor toward Lily and demanded she outstretch her legs so she could paint her toenails.

"Boring, I missed you all." Marlene said, sitting upright and hopping over to paint Alice's toenails, "I need a girly night."

"Living with all those boys must be hell, Marls." Isabelle said with a sympathetic smile.

"You should have forced them into a girly night."

Marlene laughed as Alice squirmed when she accidentally touched her feet, "Face masks and nail painting? Can you imagine my Mason's face?"

Lily grinned, "Yeah, and I'd give anything to see it happen."

"You try it, he might not kill you." Marlene laughed, "Alice, keep still!"

Alice wiggled her feet again, "It feels funny."

Isabelle laughed, "You don't like your feet touched then?"

"Hell no, I'm not a creepy foot lover like you." Alice replied, grinning as Marlene finally finished painting her toenails, "Alright, Marsly, your turn. Colour?"

She shrugged, "Red."

"Oooh, seductive." Alice grinned.

"Yeah, who you trying to impress?" Isabelle asked as she finished painting Lily's toenails pink.

Marlene smirked and took a swig of butterbeer, "Nobody."

"Liar." Isabelle said as Lily picked a variety of colours and started painting Isabelle's toenails.

"I don't need red toenails to impress people, Iz. You know that."

"What about you, Iz?" Alice asked, looking up from Marlene's feet, "Anybody caught your eye?"

Isabelle and Lily shared a look; Alice and Marlene didn't know about Isabelle's crush on Sirius Black.

Alice may have missed the look, but Marlene didn't; Marlene McKinnon missed nothing.

"Well, I'll take that as a yes, then." She said.

"What? I said nothing!" Isabelle protested.

"Don't come that game with me, Isabelle." Marlene said, raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow, "I saw that look between you and Lily. Now, who is it?"

"Nobody." Isabelle replied, "Tell her, Lils."

Lily looked up from Isabelle's feet, "Tell who what?"

"Tell Marlene that I don't like anybody."

"Eh, I don't know if you like anybody or not. I'm no mind reader." She laughed and finished Isabelle's now multi-colours nails, and cracked open a bottle of wine.

"I will find out." Marlene warned, grinning and wiggling a glass in Lily's face.

"Don't worry, Marsly, I'll give you a drink."

"I'm not worrying, dear." Marlene grinned.

Lily poured everybody a glass of wine and they all started to paint their own nails.

"So, Iz, who is it?" Marlene asked after a while.

"Nobody!" Isabelle groaned and swore in French at Marlene's persistence.

"She's not going to give up, you may as well tell her." Lily said, blowing on her nails.

"Lily!"

"So you _do_ like somebody!" Alice grinned, "Come on, we're all friends here, who's the lucky fella?"

Isabelle sighed, "Sirius Black."

The common room fell silent.

"What about me?" Sirius asked, bounding into the common room following by James, Remus and Peter, "Discussing who is hot?"

"Nah, they said you, not James Potter." James grinned as Sirius swatted him around the head.

Sirius watched Isabelle as she suddenly found her fingernails really interesting; he wandered over to her and plonked down beside her, "Why are your toes all different colours?" He asked, frowning.

Isabelle looked at her toenails, which varied from being pink, to red, to blue and green; she even had a sparkly nail. She shot Lily a glare who giggled, "I don't know, ask Lily." She said quietly, her nails still really interesting.

"It's cute." He smiled, "Did you have a nice Christmas?"

Isabelle made a mental note to murder Lily Evans later that night, "Yeah, it was nice. Did you?"

"Yeah, it was great, James and I wound up his parents but y'know, it was fun." He grinned a childish grin.

"You spent Christmas with James? What about your family?" She asked.

Sirius didn't reply and his face hardened.

Isabelle looked up from her nails, "Sirius? What's wrong?"

"I don't get along with my family."

"Oh. Sorry."

He sighed, "Don't be. You weren't to know."

Isabelle looked up for one of the girls to save the awkwardness between Sirius and herself, but the common room had emptied. They were alone.

She frowned, "Hey, where did everybody go?"

Sirius looked around and shrugged, "No idea." He really did have _no_ idea how everybody left so silently, and he also disliked the fact they had; it had become really awkward between the two of them.

"So, I better go.." Isabelle said, standing up.

"Why?" He asked, "You're just going to leave me alone?"

"I'm sure you'll cope."

"Izzy." Sirius sighed.

"What?" She asked, looking at him again; she didn't even bother telling him not to call her Izzy.

"Don't go."

"Why not?"

"I want you to stay."

"Why?"

He shifted uncomfortably, "What we playing, 20 questions?"

"Why not?" She said, sitting back down and crossing her legs back in the funny, yoga like position.

"How do you sit like that?" He asked, frowning.

"Is that your first question?"

"Is that yours?" He replied, grinning.

She punched him lightly, "Oh, fuck off."

"Sorry." He smiled, "Alright. First question, favourite colour?"

She raised an eyebrow, "Purple. Yours?"

"Red. Gryffindor colours, y'know."

"Oh, macho. I was expecting baby pink or something." She smirked.

"Oh, fuck off." He grinned, "Next question. Favourite place?"

"France." She said straight away.

"Do you miss home?"

She nodded, "All the time."

"What do you miss?"

"My family and friends and France is a beautiful place…" She trailed off.

He smiled sadly, "Will you ever go back?"

"It depends."

"On what?"

"My life here."

He raised an eyebrow, "What would make you change your mind?"

"I think it's my turn to ask you some questions now."

He nodded, "Alright."

"What's your favourite place?" She asked, playing with a strand of her hair.

Sirius watched her, "Here. At Hogwarts."

She frowned, "Why?"

"It's the only place I've ever felt at home."

"Why?"

"I'm not a true Black…." He smiled slightly, "I'm the traitor, the black sheep in the herd of white, Gryffindor, not Slytherin. I hate all my family, well most of them, and I hate their motto's, their beliefs."

"You're better than them, then." She said, looking at him with a scrutinizing gaze.

"You think?"

She nodded, "Of course. I've seen the way Bellatrix behaves, like scum, you're not like that."

He hated the mention of his cousin, "Next question."

"Do you like it at James' then?"

"Yeah." He nodded, smiling, "It's like my second home."

"Do you ever want to settle down?" She asked, as casually as she could.

"I don't know, I doubt it. I've never had a girlfriend, never wanted one, really."

"You've never loved anyone?"

"No, I have." He said shortly, looking down at his lap.

"Who?"

Sirius hesitated before replying, "My brother."

"And you don't now?"

He shook his head.

"Why?"

"I think that's enough for tonight." He said and stood up, heading toward the portrait hole to leave.

"Sirius?" Isabelle asked quietly.

"Yeah?" He replied, turning around to look at her once more.

"Do you ever think you'll love somebody again?"

He swallowed, "I don't know, Izzy."

And then he left without another word, and Isabelle was left alone in the common room, pondering the conversation she'd just had with Sirius Black and wondering what she could possibly do to change his mind.

* * *

"James!" Lily laughed as James tugged her down the hall; he'd covered her eyes with a blindfold and refused to tell her where she was going, "James, we've been running for ages!"

James laughed, "We're nearly there, I promise!"

James led Lily around the corridors and up the stairs until they reached the Astronomy Tower.

"It's cold. And windy. Where are we? It's past curfew!" Lily fretted, feeling the cold stone wall beside her once James let go of her hand.

"Open your eyes." James said with a grin.

"They are open. You've still got the bloody blindfold on."

"Oh. Whoopsy." He waved his wand and the blindfold was removed.

Lily opened her eyes and gasped; she couldn't believe her eyes. James had set out a thick, fluffy blanket on the floor, with a cake stand full of chocolate chip muffins and two, tall mugs of white hot chocolate- Lily's favourite.

"I just thought you deserved nice little night out." He mumbled, unsure of whether she'd take to the idea of the refreshments he'd brought, due to all the memories they evoked with her father.

"It's lovely, James, really. And the stars are out." She smiled and looked up the sky, taking a seat and patting the spot beside her, picking apart a muffin.

James took a seat next to her and took a drink of his hot chocolate, smiling as he watched Lily gazed up at the stars and sip her hot chocolate through a swirly straw. Lily seemed to feel his eyes watching her, because she turned around and smiled at him, and then decided the space between them was too much; so she shuffled along and climbed onto his lap.

"You cold?" He worried.

"No. I just want to be closer to you."

James smiled and kissed her lightly, his tongue dancing over her lips, silently begging for entrance; Lily immediately obliged and deepened the kiss, discarding her muffin and tangling her fingers in his hair, tugging on it oh so slightly. James sighed happily and wound his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him- if that was even possible- and kissed her passionately until they had to part for breath.

Lily giggled.

"What?" James asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You have muffin in your hair." She said with a giggle as she ruffled his hair.

James grinned, "You did that on purpose. Just so you could touch my perfect locks."

"I don't need muffin in your hair to touch your _perfect locks_." She scoffed with a mischevious smile.

"Oh? How else can you touch them then?" He replied, raising an eyebrow.

"I could tell you…"

"But?"

"But I'd prefer to show you." She whispered, capturing his lips in another passionate kiss.

James gasped in surprise, allowing Lily entrance to his mouth; she had taken complete control of the kiss and pushed him lightly against the blanket. Once the kiss eventually broke, Lily curled up on his chest and spent the remainder of the night gazing at the stars, until she finally fell asleep with James playing with her hair.

**A/N: ****Was that okay? Please review. Please. **


	21. Of Lipstick, Work and Bubble Wrap

**A/N: ****Thank you for all the reviews, keep 'em coming, yeaaaaaah? **

**Chapter 21  
Or,  
Of Lipstick, Work and Bubble Wrap. **

Lily wondered how time could possibly fly as fast as it currently was. It was February already, yet it still felt like December; Lily didn't feel like her parents had been dead for nearly 2 months, it didn't seem right. It wasn't right.

She'd also been dating James Potter since December, and that didn't seem right either. Lily had been thinking about her relationship with James, while she was studying- or _trying_ to study- in the library earlier that day. Once she sat down in the library, Lily was on a roll; she managed to get her potions essay drafted, perfected, and re written within two hours. However, her productive ways didn't continue into the afternoon, because James had dropped by before Quidditch practice, ultimately distracting her for the entire day.

James didn't purposefully distract Lily from what was supposed to be a highly productive day of studying, it was just an accident. But Lily Evans wasn't the type of person who appreciated being checked up on.

Yes, James was her boyfriend, and he only wanted to make sure she was alright, but Lily was independent and stubborn; so, naturally, she hated the whole idea of him checking upon her.

Lily was roused from her daydream by a windswept Marlene. "Lily!" She cried a bit too loudly, because Madam Pince shot her daggers, "You do realise you just missed James' Quidditch game? He sent me with a message for you."

Lily did realise this and she watched Marlene drop an envelope to the table, "Yeah, I've been studying."

"You've wrote a potions essays, Lils." Marlene replied, eying the small pile of parchment.

"Yes, but I had to find the suitable information before I could actually _write_ the essay, we can't all sleep with Ravenclaws to get the work done for us." She pointed out.

Marlene rolled her eyes, "Eh, shut up. I just came by to tell you, James is looking for you."

"When is he not…" Lily muttered, flicking the page of her book a little too sharply.

Marlene slammed Lily's book shut, "Trouble in paradise?"

"No…" Lily started, before noticing Marlene's 'Don't bullshit me' look, "Fine. Maybe there is. I don't know. I'm just sick of being treated like I'm weak and totally incapable of handling myself."

Marlene's perfectly shaped eyebrows furrowed, "What do you mean?"

"James is _always_ there beside me. He's _always_ checking up on me; I don't even know how he always knows where I am, but he _always_ does. I feel like he's wrapping me up in bubble wrap so I don't get hurt." She sighed with irritation and quickly shoved her books in her bag; there was no way Lily was getting anymore work done.

"Are you saying James is needy?"

"I don't know…" She hesitated.

Was James _needy? _Was that the correct term for it? Lily didn't know. All she knew was she didn't like being treated like a child. She liked James, she really cared for him, and she knew he cared the same- if not more- about her; but that didn't give him any right to be there by her side all day every day. And, to Lily, that's what it felt like. She felt constantly surrounded by him. He'd always be there, draping a hand around her waist or shoulders, slipping his hand into hers, constantly asking her if she was okay, if she was coping, and it was starting to irk her.

"He's just…" Lily stopped again, but this time it was because Marlene had kicked her roughly under the table, "Fuck, Marls!"

"Only if I have to." A familiar, smug voice chimed in from behind a bookshelf.

"Sirius!" Lily turned and glared, "What the bloody hell are you doing in the library?"

Sirius gestured around him, "Research, Lily-Pad, research!"

"Sirius Black doesn't do research." Lily scoffed and rose from her seat, "Anyway, I have a prefects meeting, I'll see you later Marlene. And, only if I'm unlucky, I'll see you later, Black."

"See you, Ginger." He grinned and plonked himself down on Marlene's lap, "Wait, did she say, if she was unlucky, she'd see me later?"

Marlene rolled her eyes, "Yes, she did." She gave Sirius a shove, "Get off me, you great lump!"

"If by that you mean, great lump of awesomeness…" He said, hopping off her lap and onto the table, swinging his legs backwards and forwards.

"Get off the table, Sirius."

"Why?" He whined.

"I'm _working_ here."

He snorted, "You don't do work."

She winked, a smirk tugging at her lips, "I never said it was school work."

Sirius' eyes twinkled with delight and he leaned forward to peer into the book she had in her lap, but Marlene only slapped his head and shut the book with her other hand.

"Not a chance, Black." She grinned.

"But Marlsy…" Sirius whined.

"But Siri…" She mimicked.

"I thought you loved me." He pouted his grey eyes boring into her shining blue ones.

She subconsciously licked her lips, smudging a tiny bit of her usually perfect red lipstick, "You think everybody loves you, Black."

"Correction: Everybody _does_ love me." He smirked, swinging his legs around so they were on each side of her, "Now, McKinnon, whatcha working on?"

"Why would I tell you?" She reclined in her chair, not fazed by his attempt to woo her; Marlene McKinnon would not be swayed by the seduction skills of Sirius Black.

"Because I'm hot?"

She touched his arm, "You don't feel it."

"Ha ha." He rolled his eyes and stared down at her; this is what Sirius loved, being able to flirt with a girl, no real emotions or intentions other than getting into her knickers. Sirius loved it because you wouldn't get hurt (well, not emotionally, anyway) and it made him in control.

Marlene took his silence as him giving in; she stood up and pushed her chair backwards, getting ready to leave; but she was stopped by Sirius' legs clamping around her.

He smirked, "You're not going anywhere until I find out what you're researching, McKinnon."

She smirked back, "Then I guess I'm not going anywhere, then."

"Definitely not." Sirius tensed his legs tightly around the backs of Marlene's thighs; she wasn't that small in height, but she definitely wasn't as tall as Sirius, which gave him this advantage.

"May I sit back down?" She said sweetly.

"I prefer you standing."

"And who made you in charge?" She challenged. Determined not to succumb to his seductive skills, Marlene leaned forward and put her hands on the table, either side of Sirius.

Sirius swallowed. Normally, they'd be weak at the knees by now, but Marlene was not your typical girl, and they most certainly wouldn't have this effect on Sirius just yet, but Sirius couldn't help but notice the short distance between their faces.

"I'm always in charge, McKinnon." He managed to retort, a smile on his face.

Now, Marlene had been adamant she was not going to succumb to Sirius' seduction skills, but she had Sirius Black with his legs clamped around hers, and _she_ was in the driving seat.

She grinned, "Not today."

Sirius didn't have time to process what Marlene had replied because her lips had pressed down on his firmly before he could retort with another sarcastic response. Sirius growled, low in the back of his throat, and he eagerly responded to Marlene's firm lips.

Their kiss quickly turned into a fierce, heated battle, where each of them was demanding and desperate for control. And it wasn't long before Marlene and Sirius had to separate due to lack of oxygen.

"We're in the middle of the library…" Marlene panted out, finally taking her surroundings into account.

"So? You started this battle, McKinnon, and I'm sure as hell going to finish it." He smirked as he tugged her closer with a simple jerk of his legs. Marlene nearly lost balance and she placed her hands roughly on Sirius' thighs, while his hands snaked around her waist, and yet another fierce kiss began.

* * *

James walked into the library later than evening, and seeing Marlene pressed against Sirius, was not the thing he expected. Now he knew why Lily hadn't received his message and why he hadn't seen her all day.

Sauntering behind the snogging pair, James cleared his throat, "Save it for the bedroom, kiddies."

The pair jumped apart and Sirius gaped at James, "_Prongs." _

He smirked, _"Padfoot."_

Sirius gestured wildly to Marlene, himself and the space around him, "We were a little _busy."_

"A little?" James scoffed, "I came by to see why Lily hadn't received my message." His hazel gaze landed on Marlene and he scowled; "Now I know _why_ she didn't meet me by the lake, like I asked."

"I'm not an owl." She said with a small shrug, buttoning up her shirt and applying a fresh coat of lipstick, before she walked briskly from the library after picking up her bag and books.

"Alright." James said as he perched on the end of the desk Lily had been working at previously, "Care to explain why you and Marls were in that position in the library?"

"I'm hot." He smirked, putting his tie back on.

"Marlene McKinnon is not a common fangirl, Sirius."

He shrugged, "No reason, really. We didn't plan it, it just happened."

James rolled his eyes and then looked around the room, "Bit of a random place for it to happen, I guess."

"And so rude of you, Prongise, to interrupt it." Sirius grinned and ruffled James' already messed up hair, before sauntering from the library, winking at a giggling Hufflepuff, causing her to flush bright red. As Sirius strolled out of the library and toward the common room, he wasn't even sure why he'd been feeling a little off anymore. Any feelings toward possibly falling in love had vanished as quickly as they arose, and Sirius was back to being the Casanova of Hogwarts, that made girls weak at the knee's.

Except, Marlene McKinnon. Marlene McKinnon had not yet made that list of girls who stumbled at his feel; but Sirius was determined to change that and show her who exactly had the control.

* * *

For some odd reason, unknown to man, the prefects meeting had lasted a ridiculous amount of time. Lily had drifted off to sleep at some point, only to be woken up by a very sleeping looking Remus. The Head Boy and Head Girl had droned on for so long, the prefects only had 10 minutes left until they started their duties.

"What did I miss?" Lily yawned as she trudged up to the Common Room alongside Remus.

"Nothing much. The usual stuff about not abusing our status…" Remus yawned himself and as soon as they walked into the common room, he dived on the couch, and slouched down, "Oh, and you got paired with Josh for rounds over the next couple of months." He added lightly.

Lily groaned, "Aw, no fucking way."

"Sorry!"

"Not your fault. Eh, I'm taking the Astronomy Tower tonight, maybe I can push him off." She grinned and summoned herself a cardigan and scarf as the rounds got cold, and maybe she could strangle Josh with her scarf.

Lily walked from the Common Room once again and she met Josh near the Astronomy Tower. It was awkward and the tension would have been able of been sliced with a knife.

"Er, hi.." Lily muttered as she approached him.

"Look, Lily. This is just going to be awkward and it's unnecessary, well it's not, I know what I did wrong, and you haven't forgiven me, but still; we have a job to do." He ruffled his hair nervously, "Why don't we split up? It's not like we need to tail each other, we're capable of doing this on our own."

Lily nodded, "Sure, good idea. It'll be quicker."

He offered Lily a small smile and turned on his heel, starting his patrols. After a few seconds, Lily did the same, already yawning and wishing she was in bed.

Lily loved being a prefect, it showed that she was trustworthy and capable of doing things by herself, and that people always knew she was there for them and any of their school related problems, and Lily normally hated the quiet patrols where she couldn't exercise her control, but tonight, Lily loved it.

As she turned the corner of the fifth floor corridor, Lily let out a relaxed sigh and mentally thanked Josh for allowed her this route, especially alone. This gave Lily a time to think about everything she'd been feeling the past week, and Lily needed to think.

Had she been allowing James to interfere and get involved too much? She'd spent the time at his house after her parents had died, but why? Yes, James was her boyfriend, yes he cared about her and he cared a lot, but surely she'd have been better off- and more comfortable- with Alice, or Isabelle or Marlene? And why had she allowed James to come to her parents funeral?(all of who had actually offered her a place) And she hadn't been back to her home, nor had she seen her sister- unless you count the funeral, where the older girl practically ignored her.

_"Morning. Do come in." The stiff voice of Vernon Dursley greeted Lily when she arrived at his house in a Muggle street known as Privet Drive. Lily didn't offer Vernon a second glance; she just slipped past him and hurried into the kitchen where she knew Petunia to be._

_James, who had demanded her accompany Lily to the funeral, had been left at the door. _

_"And who are you, boy?" Vernon demanded with a gruff, snotty voice. _

_James rolled his eyes, "James Potter. I'm here with Lily." _

_"Very well then. Come in, but first-"Vernon stopped James from entering with a fat arm, "What do your parents do?"_

_"My mother is a doctor. My dad is a lawyer." James replied without a second's hesitation, and he braced himself for Vernon's obnoxious questioning that was sure to follow. _

_Petunia's hysteric voice filled the kitchen, "I can't believe you allowed another FREAK to attend mother and father's funeral."_

_"He's only coming to support me, Tuney." Lily muttered._

_"The people who caused this are exactly like you. FREAK. Yet you dare to show up at the funeral of our parents who your people killed?" _

_"The people that killed our parents are nothing like me." Lily spat, "The people who did that are racist bastards, and I am nothing like that. I'm nothing but a target for their torturous ways, but don't forget, Tuney; I saved your life. You could have some decency, at least on the day of us burying our parents, and be pleasant to me!" _

_Without another word, Lily had spun on her heel and stormed away from her sister, leaving her gobsmacked. She had returned to James' side, where he wrapped an arm around her waist, and rubbed small circles on her back to calm her down. _

Lily snapped out of the daydream and wiped away the tears that had fallen from her eyes. "Get it together, Evans." She muttered to herself as she wandered down another corridor, completely oblivious to everything around her.

As she did her rounds, there was one thing Lily was certain of. She'd allowed James Potter in too much. There was one thing to have a boyfriend and for him to help you and be there for you, but it was another thing entirely for him to be constantly there, constantly around you and not allowing you to get on with things yourself.

She hadn't had time to grieve properly. She'd been thrown back into school and been comforted and wrapped up too much; she wasn't allowed to tear up without a hand resting on hers, and she _needed_ to grieve her parents.

Lily wanted to say she was strong, and tough, and in control, but she wasn't. As she turned yet another corner in the corridor, Lily found herself smacking into something, resulting in her flying to the floor. A yelp escaped her lips as she collided roughly with the floor, and tears rolled down her cheeks.

"_Filthy Mudblood." _The person who she'd walked into spat, glaring at her viciously as he pulled out his wand.

Lily's head snapped up and she found herself frozen to the spot. Here she was again, alone in a dark corridor, with a murderous Slytherin towering over her. She opened her mouth to speak, or scream, but no sound came out.

"Let's just see if you escape this time." The Slytherin drawled, walking slowly but purposefully toward her.

_Just get yourself off the ground, Evans. _She thought and she quickly scrambled to her feet, stepping backwards a few paces, putting a bit more space between her and the attacker.

_Right. Your wand. Get it. _She told herself and fumbled for her wand.

"Your wand won't save you, Ginger." The boy laughed and stopped abruptly, raising his wand, "What makes you think you can beat me?"

"I have right on my side." She heard herself saying.

"_You have right on your side?"_

_Whenever you're faced with an attacker, put distance between them and you, and keep them talking; distraction is key, Lily. _That was what her father would always say. And she was going to take his advice, because Mr Evans would never have lied to his daughter.

"You think you're better than me, and you might be better at me in duelling and killing innocent people, but I wouldn't want to be good at that. But you're not a better person."

"At least I'm not a filthy Mudblood." He spat.

Lily scoffed, "Not even purebloods are safe. The only way you're safe is if you follow that Voldemort lunatic, _and I'd rather rot in hell that ever support a racist bastard like him."_

A sudden curse knocked Lily off her feet and into the wall. Gasping, she forced her eyes open and glared at her attacker as his face loomed over hers.

"No _Mudblood bitch _like you should ever speak about the Dark Lord like that." He whispered harshly, his warm breath making Lily feel sick. Lily found herself speechless again and frozen to the spot. She could feel blood trickling down the back of her neck and she was sure she'd cracked or broken a few ribs, but that didn't bother her much.

What bothered her was the fact she was on the ground beneath a racist pureblood Slytherin, where they all thought she belonged, and if he was going to hurt her anymore, she wanted to be standing level with him. Not on the ground like a wounded puppy.

She forced herself up, using the wall for support and she spat at the Slytherin, "I'll speak about _Voldemort_ however I wish, now hurry the fuck up and do whatever you've got to do to me."

The Slytherin looked surprised, "What makes you think I'm going to do anything to you?"

Lily's answer was drowned by another, familiar voice. "You're not."

The Slytherin only had time to swivel around, before he was knocked out by a spell sent from the new arrivals wand. And the 'saviour' punched him just for good measure, too.


	22. Of Nicknames, Ultimatums and Magnets

**A/N: ****This took so long to update because I had the disease known as 'Writers Block'. Hope you enjoy it, and please leave me an ickle review about what you think? More reviews, more feedback, means more chapters/updates! :-) **

**Chapter 22  
Or,  
Of Nicknames, Ultimatums and Magnets**

_ "The last time I saw him, he was hooking up with McKinnon in the library." _

Isabelle stood in the Common Room her bright blue eyes shining with tears. She thought she was breaking through Sirius' bad-boy shell, breaking into that side of him which was buried ridiculously deep. She thought she was breaking into the side of Sirius which talked about his feelings, addressed his problems, and most importantly, the Sirius that could love.

Apparently not.

She'd been looking for Sirius all day; she wanted to see if he'd sneak into Hogsmeade with her, get some drinks, head to Zonko's, just have a crazy day which she knew he'd love and be willing to participate, but she couldn't fine him. _No wonder, if he had his tongue stuck down Marlene's throat. _Isabelle thought to herself bitterly.

Isabelle furiously wiped away a tear that had unwillingly leaked from her eyes and she slumped down in the armchair and decided it would be better to forget the whole situation; Sirius wasn't going to change overnight, Isabelle knew it would be hard and she was going to get hurt if she failed, but she was certain she could change Sirius Black into something that she wasn't so certain he could be.

* * *

"That was close!" Marlene laughed as she reached the Fat Lady and collapsed against the wall trying to regain her breath.

Sirius caught up with her and let out a bark like laugh, "At least it wasn't Evans, she'd have us on the stake within minutes."

They both stopped laughing and fell silent, all that could be heard was their deep breathing from all the running they'd been doing. Josh had been patrolling the sixth floor, and upon hearing husky moans and giggles, had caught them locking lips (and doing other things) in an old storage cupboard.

Marlene's previously poker straight hair was wild and frizzy, her lipstick had come off completely and was smudged on Sirius' cheek, lips, neck and the collar of his previously pristine shirt. Sirius' hair was wild and his shirt was missing the top three buttons, revealing the start of his perfectly sculptured, quidditch trained chest.

Marlene turned and headed into the common room, after finally regaining her breath.

"That took you far too long to recover, McKinnon." Sirius teased as he followed her.

She turned around and stuck her finger up at him, "Fuck off, I'm not used to running away."

"Eh, what do you normally do?"

She winked, "Never you mind."

"Aw, come on Mars, tell me." There was a pout to his voice.

"Never!" She laughed, raising an eyebrow at him as they walked into the common room, "Did you just name me after a planet?"

Sirius grinned, "Yeah, well, you are out of this world."

She laughed and turned away from him, but he hopped closer to him and grabbed her hips, "Do you disagree with me, _Mars?" _

She couldn't help but squeal as he tickled her sides, "Sirius, get off me!"

Sirius smirked and then smiled when he saw Isabelle curled up in the chair reading a book; he dived over to her and onto her lap, "Alright, babs?"

"Babs?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow like Marlene had done.

"He's got a thing for giving people bizarre nicknames today." Marlene chuckled as she sat on the sofa.

Isabelle's eyebrow remained raised, "Oh?"

Sirius grinned, "Don't listen to _Mars_, she's just jealous."

Isabelle was about to reply, but Marlene spoke first, "Jealous? Of _what?" _

"That you don't have fabulous nickname creativity."

She rolled her eyes, "So, I'm jealous because I'm not a complete idiot, you mean?"

"Mars is a wonderful nickname!" Sirius exclaimed, shimmying off Isabelle to sit next to Marlene, slinging his arm around her shoulder, "C'mon Mars, you _love it_."

Marlene feigned innocence, "I love what?"

"When I'm _creative." _He smirked and Marlene laughed, jabbing his shoulder with her nail file.

"You're ridiculous, really really ridiculous."

"You wouldn't have me any other way."

It was Marlene's turn to smirk, "I'm pretty sure I could think of another way to have you."

* * *

James approached Lily, who hadn't moved from her spot against the wall and exhaled with relief, "Lily, thank God you're safe."

She noticed James moving towards her and she straightened up; she was vaguely aware that she'd cracked her head on the wall, and that she was bleeding. She was also certain she'd broken a couple of ribs from the impact of the curse- but it was nothing too bad.

"C'mon Lils, don't be afraid, I'll get you to the hospital wing." James said softly, wrapping a protective arm around her shoulder, but Lily shrugged it off.

"I'm _not_ afraid." She snapped, glaring ahead of her.

"Alright, alright…" James said, continuing to talk to her in the same, soft tone, "But you better get to the wing, you're bleeding and walking funny."

"I should go to the wing? Because I _obviously _hadn't thought of that one." She replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes as she walked down the corridor toward the hospital wing.

James frowned, "I know, I'm just worried about you. If I hadn't of got there…"

She abruptly stopped and stared at him with wide eyes.

"What?" James asked, looking around, "What is it?"

"If you hadn't of got there?!" She exclaimed, rage overtaking the fear she'd felt from the attack, "What would have happened? I'd have been beaten up? _Killed?_ Is that what you're saying? The stupid little Mudblood wouldn't have been able to handle herself?"

James gasped, "No! Of course not!" He frowned, "_And don't call yourself that."_

"Stupid? Or Mudblood?" She inquired, tilting her head to the side.

"Both."

She laughed, "Well, I'm not stupid, but I _am_ a Mudblood, and if your pretty pureblood status can't handle that, then tough." She shrugged and walked quickly down the corridor, pushing the hospital wing door open.

"Miss Evans!" Pomfrey shouted, "What the devil has happened to you?"

"I fell down the stairs on my patrols, Madam Pomfrey." She laughed and sat on the bed, "I should have been paying more attention."

Madam Pomfrey rolled her eyes, "Yes, you should have. Now, let me get that head checked out…"

Pomfrey busied herself with Lily's injuries, fixing them up easily. She advised her to take it slowly so her ribs could heal correctly, but otherwise, Lily was free to go.

James was, unsurprisingly, standing at the door. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

He sighed, "Lily, what's wrong with you?"

"How did you find me?"

"What?"

"How did you find me tonight?"

James hesitated before asking, "Why were you on your own?"

She shrugged, "Josh and I decided to split the patrol."

"You _willingly _patrolled alone?"

"Yeah, what's the problem?" She countered, raising her eyebrow at him.

"_You could have been seriously hurt." _

"Josh being there wouldn't have stopped that. We're both Muggleborns."

"I don't give a fuck about Richards!" James snapped, "I'm going to fucking kill him."

"_You will do no such thing." _Lily warned.

"Why? Do you still have feelings for him?" He snapped, then immediately regretted his words, "Lily, I-"

"No, of course I don't have feelings for him." She rolled her eyes, "_But you've got to stop protecting me."_

_"_I'm your boyfriend." He replied simply.

"That means_ nothing._ Just because you're my boyfriend, it does not mean you have the right to protect me and wrap me up in bubble wrap in case I fall and break a nail. You _need_ to give me _space, _James. Don't get me wrong, you're helpful, you're lovely and I really do like being with you, but you _cannot_ keep treating me like some sort of child that's going to break if you're not around. That's not what relationships are about."

James stared at Lily with a dumbfounded expression, he couldn't believe her words, "I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"You didn't what? Think you were doing it? Or realise that it's fucking annoying?"

"Both, I guess." He muttered.

"Well you are, and it is. And it's going to stop."

"Or what?" He challenged with a glare; because James Potter cannot simply walk away from an argument, but at Lily's reply, he wished he had.

"Or it's over." She said simply, turning away from the shocked expression James was wearing.

James used the wall for support; he honestly didn't realise he'd been treating Lily that way. He thought he'd been a good boyfriend. A caring boyfriend. And now, Lily was providing him with an ultimatum; their relationship was on the line.

James didn't return to the common room that night, he instead spent the night strolling around Hogwarts, thinking about everything and everybody, before finally falling asleep in an alcove near Ravenclaw Tower.

* * *

"Lily!" Marlene called as her bruised friend limped into the common room, "What the _hell _happened to you?"

"I ran into a little bit of trouble on my patrols." She sighed, as Marlene hopped off the couch and came over, "No need to fuss, Marls, I'm fine."

"Lily, look at yourself-"

"I'm _fine."_ Lily insisted, raising an eyebrow at Marlene, "Were you sat _snuggling_ on the couch with Sirius?" She hissed.

"It was _not_ snuggling."

"Didn't look that way to me."

"Shut up, we're just having fun."

"Yeah, I bet you are." Lily winked and Marlene slapped her on the shoulder, "Hey! Injured woman here!"

"Darling Lily Pad, where is Prongsie?"

"I don't know." She said stiffly.

Sirius apparently didn't notice Lily's change in tone, but Marlene did. "Lily, what's happened between you and James?"

"What's happened between you and Sirius?"

Marlene laughed slightly, shaking her head, "Snogging."

"Yeah, like that's the only thing that's happened." Lily drawled her tone harsh.

"Oi," Marlene snapped, "Just because something has happened between you and James doesn't mean you have the right to take that tone with me."

"_You've been hooking up with Sirius Black." _

_"_So? Am I not allowed to do that?"

"No."

Marlene looked shocked, "Why?"

"Isabelle likes him."

"Sirius doesn't like Isabelle."

"And how would _you_ know? Does he tell you much? Oh wait, he can't when he's got his _tongue down your throat."_

Marlene glared at the smaller girl, "Sirius doesn't like _anybody._ This is _Black_ we're talking about here. There are no feelings attached when you get involved with Sirius, just like there isn't when you're with me. We _snog, _a lot yes, I'll grant you that, but it means _fuck all._"

"Nice to know you care about me, McKinnon." Sirius remarked in a cold, unsteady voice from the stairway; he'd returned downstairs with the Marauder's Map in hand, looking for James.

Marlene shrugged, "You know it's true."

"What? Just because I snog some slag like you, I'm incapable of liking anybody?" He snapped harshly.

She flushed with anger, "I'm _not_ some slag. I'm not this _toy_ you can just play with whenever you choose. Hence, why I didn't let you fuck me last night when you came running. _Because you don't always call the fucking shots, Black." _

Lily looked shocked and Sirius faltered for a moment; he had nothing to reply to that, because Marlene was right. They didn't sleep together last night because Marlene had refused to be another piece for him to play with. But it bothered Sirius that _Marlene_ was the girl refusing him. Why? Why was she _so _different to anybody else?

"Yeah. Exactly." Marlene said with a smug look, "You think you own it, you think you're Gods mother-fucking gift, but you're not."

"Neither are you." He retorted.

"I don't think I am." She shrugged.

"Alright." Lily coughed, "That's enough bickering."

"Why?" Sirius exclaimed, "She had no right to say that I'm _incapable_ of liking people!"

"_She_ didn't say that." Lily pointed out.

"Yes, she did-"

"No, I _didn't_." Marlene snapped, "I said that these… _snogs_ meant _nothing_ to you. Because they don't, do they?"

"No, they're just kisses."

"Exactly." Marlene replied and with a small shrug, she turned around and walked upstairs to her dorm; Sirius was right, they were just kisses, they were no emotions attached or conveyed in them, except for the fact they were both bored and up for some fun, but Marlene couldn't help but wonder why she kept going back to Sirius; she'd never went back to any other boy, so why him?

"Exactly." Sirius muttered, opening the map and spotting James' dot, "I'm going to find James."

"No you're not." Lily said sternly.

"And why not?" Sirius challenged.

"Because it's an hour after curfew, and as a prefect who has just been attacked by a possible Death Eater, I have the right- and the power- to make you stay here."

Sirius grumbled and stalked off upstairs without another word.

"Sirius?" Remus yawned, his tawny head sticking out behind the curtains surrounding his four poster bed.

"Mhm?"

"What are you doing up?"

"I don't know where Prongs is."

"Map?"

"No, I mean, I know where he is. But Evans won't let me out."

"Yeah, it is after curfew."

Sirius scowled at him, "James is in an alcove near Ravenclaw, Moony. Something is obviously up."

Remus frowned, "Where is the cloak?"

"Mate, you're a genius!" Sirius grinned and summoned the cloak from James' trunk, "You up for a little adventure?"

"As always." Remus grinned as Sirius slung the cloak over the pair of them, and they hurried from Gryffindor Tower and down to Ravenclaw to see James.

James, being a Marauder, had learnt how to tell when people were approaching- and Sirius had never been one for walking lightly.

"Who's there?" He asked, sitting up straight and drawing his wand, "Sirius?"

Sirius groaned and pulled the cloak off them, revealing himself and Remus, "Alright, mate? How did you know it was us?"

"You stomped down the corridor like an elephant." James said with a shrug.

"Told you to be quiet." Remus said with a look at Sirius, then he frowned at James, "Why are you down here?"

"Thinking."

"About?" Sirius pressed.

"Lily."

Remus raised an eyebrow, "Why? What's wrong?"

James sighed and launched into his explanation, "I was using the Map to find out where Lily was when I found her cornered by some slimy Slytherin, so I went to see her. He was _attacking_ her and I _saved_ her and she goes on as if I've just fucking killed a cat in front of her! She started _snapping _at me and we argued, she then told me if I didn't stop treating her like I am- all protective and shit- it was over."

Sirius looked confused, but Remus nodded, "She's right, James."

"What?!"

"Hey, hey, hear me out." Remus said, sitting next to James, "She's her own person, James. She's individual, she doesn't _want_ or _need_ help-"

"She was being attacked!" James interrupted him.

"_But she could of handled it._ Look, I'm not saying you had no right to help, but you shouldn't have been looking for her on the Map; that isn't fair. You don't need to know where she is at all times, James. It's not necessary, that'll cause problems- it already has- because Lily doesn't _want_ to be wrapped up and be protected by _you." _

"He's right." Sirius said after finally catching up with the problem, "You've got to give her space, mate."

"And what would you know about relationships?" James snapped at Sirius harshly.

"A lot, considering I'm not the one fucking up here and _you_ are." He retorted with a glare.

"You wouldn't know what feelings were if they danced in front of you holding a flashing neon sign."

Sirius growled, "_Why does everybody always fucking say that!"_

"Because it's true." Remus said softly.

Sirius gaped at him, "What?"

"You don't _show_ feelings for people."

"I do, for you, for James, for Peter…"

"Not girls, Sirius. You snog them, sleep with them, and leave."

Sirius sighed, it was true. He didn't care. He didn't want to care, either, judging by the way James was feeling.

"Back to the problem at hand…" Remus started, looking at James sternly, "You _need_ to stop treating Lily like a possession, and I know you don't mean it like that, so don't fucking give me that glare, James. But that's how she sees it, so just sort it out and stop feeling sorry for yourself."

It was James' turn to gape at Remus, "Where did all that come from?"

"I hate to see you like this, moping and getting yourself angry and worked up. And you don't listen to me unless I'm being harsh."

James chuckled, "Fair point, mate. You're right, let's go back to the Common Room."

"Race you!" Sirius said, slinging the cloak over him before sprinting away.

"He needs help." Remus decided.

"Yeah, serious help." James agreed and the pair strolled after the invisible Sirius, before reaching the Common Room and falling asleep.

* * *

"McKinnon." Sirius hissed to the girl, who looked remarkably small and innocent curled up in a ball on the sofa in the common room, "McKinnon wake up."

Marlene, who was half asleep, half awake, emitted a strange, unpleasant sound and curled up tighter (providing it was possible to do so)

Sirius chuckled, "C'mon Mars, it's half three in the morning, you need to get to bed."

"'m in bed.." She mumbled.

"No, you're on the common room sofa."

"Bed…"

Sirius sighed, but with a smile and scooped the small girl up in his arms; she, in return, sleepily curled into his arms, throwing her arms around his neck for protection. He walked slowly up the dormitory stairs (after muttering the incantation the Marauder's had created to allow men to walk up the girls stairs, after the Marauder's themselves had initiated the male ban in the first place) and into the girls dorm.

He stopped in the doorway, trying to locate Marlene's bed; then he found it, the one furthest away from the door, surrounded with Quidditch Posters and Gryffindor banners. He smiled, Marlene was surprisingly tidy; her bed was made perfectly, no creases, the quilt spread out evenly covered with a silky gold throw to complement her red sheets. It was funny, out of all the girls in the dorm, Marlene was the last person Sirius expected to be tidy and organised. It just didn't seem like her.

"Sirius?" Marlene whispered, looking up through her lashes at him.

He looked down at her and raised an eyebrow, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Why are we standing in the doorway?"

He chuckled, "I think you mean, why am _I_ standing in the doorway. You're not standing at all."

She laughed softly, "Yep, that's what I meant. Why are you up here, anyway?"

"You're full of questions tonight." He shrugged and walked further into her dorm, pulled her covers back and set her down on the bed. Seeing her snuggle down into the bed with her eyes fluttering shut, Sirius smiled softly and tucked her in.

He pressed a kiss to her forehead, "Sleep, Mars."

"I was, then you woke me up.." She reminded him, smiling at him.

"You shouldn't have been sleeping on the couch, why were you up so late, anyway?"

She yawned and turned on her side, curling into another ball, "You."

"Me?" He asked, bewildered.

"Yeah. I was thinking about you." She mumbled.

Sirius said nothing and watched until Marlene's breathing evened out and her soft snores filled the silence, then he pressed another kiss to her forehead, before turning and leaving for his own dorm to sleep.

Only he didn't sleep. And Sirius now knew how Marlene felt to be kept awake, by somebody who didn't know they were causing such insomnia. Sirius couldn't help but think about Marlene, especially what she'd said earlier in the day- how their snogs were nothing but, well, snogs. Sirius didn't exactly disagree, but he didn't agree either; where he usually would just skip from girl to girl, Marlene was like a magnet- she had her own force field and she was dragging Sirius toward her, and now, she was all he could think about.

But Sirius Black refused to acknowledge these feelings, he didn't even know what he was feeling for her, so he allowed himself to blame it on the fact that he only wanted Marlene McKinnon for sex, for she was the only girl to refuse him as of yet. And Sirius never took no for an answer.

Or did he?


	23. Of Deceit, Destruction and Death

**A/N: ****This chapter isn't that long, but I hope you like it, because I enjoyed writing it. Please leave a review, I'd love to hear what you like about my story, and what you'd like to see in upcoming chapters! 3 **

**Chapter 23  
Or,  
Of Deceit, Destruction and Death. **

History of Magic, unsurprisingly, was the worst lesson that Hogwarts had to offer. However, it was very popular, but simply because you could stroll in, do nothing (except sleep and daydream) and you'd still be able to scrap a decent result at the end of the year. And as students, who had mastered in the subject of procrastination by the age of twelve, this was the perfect class for them.

Lily was probably the only person paying attention to the old teacher, and as he drawled on in his monotone voice, she scribbled notes down furiously with her brow furrowed in concentration. James, who had fallen asleep as soon as he arrived in the classroom, snored softly, making Lily smile as she made her notes. Sirius and Remus were currently having an arm wrestle, while Marlene made origami cranes with her parchment, grinning as she made one fly to Lily.

Meanwhile, Isabelle tapped her perfectly manicured nails against the desk, playing out several different scenarios in her head; she had managed to corner Sirius earlier that morning and he'd agreed to go with her to Hogsmeade. She was very happy about the prospect of their upcoming date. It meant that Isabelle could finally act on her plan, which she'd been perfecting ever since the night of 20 questions.

Finally, Binns ended their lesson, and Isabelle could get round to finding something to wear, while the others headed to the Great Hall for lunch before Hogsmeade. After practically running up to the common room, she flung open her wardrobe and concentrated really hard on what to wear. Isabelle wanted Sirius to engage in her plan willingly, yet unaware, and she couldn't think of anything better than stunning him into silence with her looks; she was a gorgeous girl who caught the eyes of many boys (And girls) and she was fully aware of the effect her beauty could have on some people. Especially boys like Sirius Black.

Noticing the time, Isabelle quickly decided on her outfit and set to work on making herself look perfect. Once she was ready, she double checked her bag for everything she needed, and headed into the common room and down to the Great Hall where she would be meeting Sirius.

* * *

Sirius' laughter bounced off the walls as he sent a jelly-hex curse off a furious looking Severus Snape. He'd arrived at the Great Hall a bit too early for his outing with Isabelle and had nothing better to do than torment his favourite Slytherin.

After making the already pissed off Severus Snape even more pissed off (which was always possible if you were Sirius Black or James Potter) Sirius happened to glance around the empty entrance hall, his gaze landing on the girl who he was going into Hogsmeade with.

Many suspicious and curious feelings might have occurred inside of Sirius over some time toward a certain girl, but that did not stop Sirius' jaw dropping open at the sight in front of him.

Isabelle sauntered toward him, confidence radiating from her, her pale blue eyes bright with excitement and anticipation. That was what Sirius noticed first. Not her legs, which looked so good in the patterned tights which curved around her thighs, not her hips or tiny waist which were currently being hugged by a tight black dress. Not even the low V of her dress, revealing her prominent cleavage. She was wearing the same expression Marlene wore on their late night adventures and Sirius wondered idly if Marlene had given her some tips- but why would Marlene be giving another girl tips on reining in Sirius?

Sirius shrugged his feelings off as Isabelle stopped in front of him, "Sorry I'm late." She smiled, looking up at him through thick, black lashes.

"Don't worry about it, gorgeous." Sirius smirked, placing a hand on the lower half of her back to guide her from the school. She giggled and allowed herself to be pushed, enjoying the feeling of his strong hands on her back. She quickly allowed herself to wonder what those hands could do touching the rest of her body, and then she dismissed it when Sirius' hand slipped casually around her waist.

"Where to then, Izzy?" He asked lazily, his eyes raking over her face, "Three Broomsticks?"

"Yeah, I'm parched."

"Looking sexy makes you thirsty, eh?" He teased in a low voice, holding the door open for her. She smiled as she walked in and located a table for them; _he's such a gentleman_ she thought, sliding into the booth with grace.

Sirius strolled over, setting down two butterbeers on the table, before sliding next to her. Isabelle took this as her opportunity to strike. Sliding closer to him, she pressed her lips to his and took full advantage of his gasp of surprise, to slide her tongue into his mouth and initiate a soft, but passionate kiss. Sirius wasn't one to pass up an opportunity for a snogging session, so his hand silkily slide up and down her leg, making her shiver, and the other arm snaked its way around her small waist.

After kissing for what seemed like forever, Sirius was the one to break away. Thirsty and trying to regain breath, he downed his butterbeer and smirked cheekily at Isabelle, who looked flushed but smug. In return, she sipped her butterbeer, enjoying the sweet flavour. Isabelle could still taste him on her tongue, she could still feel his hands sliding their way up and down her thigh, so she grabbed him again and kissed him once more.

Pressing her against the window of their booth, Sirius was practically on top of her as they kissed. His hands were raking her slender frame, her hands were remembering his sculptured body through cotton, their kisses were devouring, lingering, and passionate. Suddenly, Sirius felt overwhelmed with a feeling of love- or what his brain was telling him was love- and desperation. He felt drawn to Isabelle, not like he did with Marlene, something entirely different. It was hysteria. Happy and lustful hysteria. All he could think about was Isabelle, he needed her, he needed her so badly, he didn't even care that they were currently in a booth in the local bar; Isabelle was his drug, and he was in need of his next fix.

When an explosion rippled through the Three Broomsticks, tearing down the pillars which held the popular bar up, Sirius felt Isabelle push him. He groaned, gazing at her lustfully. She panicked, waving her arms frantically at him, telling him to back up, but Sirius couldn't. He was anchored in place by the ever-growing feelings in his stomach and chest.

Isabelle realised that her plan was crumbling around her like the bar in which they were situated, so she gave Sirius a harsh shove as he pressed himself against her once more, "Sirius! We _have_ to get out of here." She fretted; fear rising in her throat, "They're here."

"Nobody's here, baby. Just you and me…" He whispered huskily in her ear, completely oblivious to the chaos around them. People were screaming, rubble was falling, and fire was catching, but Sirius couldn't see it. All he could see was Isabelle, and that's all he wanted to see.

"Sirius!" She screamed, kneeing him in the gut, "The Death Eaters are attacking Hogsmeade. We need to get out of here before we die." Isabelle had been in a scene like this before. In France, her home, her community, burned to the ground by cold hearted murders, and it was the last thing she wanted to happen again.

When Sirius winced from the connection of her knee to his gut, Isabelle pushed him off the bench and hauled herself up. She froze on the spot noticing the scene for the first time. The Three Broomsticks was hauling toward desolation; the ceiling was about to collapse, a fire had broken out over the left wing of the bar, tables, chairs, glasses and bottles lined the floor, making the route to the door a dangerous one.

She drew her wand and bolted for the door, crying out as glasses sliced away at her tights and into her flesh.

"_Isabelle?!" _A voice screamed from the left wing- the wing that was on fire, "Isabelle is that you?"

It was Marlene. You could only just make her out; the flames obstructed her view. Beside her, Remus was firing out spells, desperately trying to tackle to blaze.

Sirius snaked his arms around Isabelle, his lips grazing her neck. With a frustrated whimper, Isabelle shoved him away, causing him to land on his back. His strangled cries filled the room.

"_SIRIUS?!" _Remus bellowed hoarsely, "Sirius, are you okay?"

"Isabelle." Sirius muttered, "I need Isabelle. Izzy! IZZY!"

Overwhelmed by guilt, fear and anger, Isabelle ran through the rubble and out into the street. She sent any hexes and curses she could, in every single direction possible, limping down the street with sliced legs.

Marlene wailed as the fire roared higher. She and Remus were trapped behind a wall of orange. Together, they both chanted Aguamenti repeatedly, and finally the fire subdued. Taking each other's hand, Marlene and Remus jumped through the little blaze which was still alight. When Marlene saw Sirius lying in red glass, she gasped, diving over to him with a frantic scream.

"Sirius!" She coughed, her lungs still desperately trying for oxygen, "Sirius, you still awake?"

"Isabelle!" He whined, "I want Isabelle. No, get off me McKinnon!" He snapped as Marlene fussed over him, she immediately stepped back and started battling with a Death Eater who had silently crept in, obviously searching for victims.

"FUCK OFF, REMUS! I ONLY WANT ISABELLE!" Sirius screamed, scrambling off the floor with an ear piercing cry. Glass was sticking of his back, his neck and his legs, but he still found the strength to run for the door, repeatedly yelling Isabelle's name.

Between the two of them, Remus and Marlene managed to battle the Death Eaters that arrived in the bar, and once they were certain that the coast was clear, they left, tightly grabbing onto each other for support.

"Marlene! Remus!" A familiar hysteric voice called. Marlene didn't need to see the face to recognise her; it was Lily, "Oh thank God you two aren't dead!"

"Of course they're not dead; you can't get rid of them that easily." James attempted to joke, although he was relieved to see the pair looking only injured.

"Where's Sirius?" Lily fretted, "And Isabelle?"

"No idea. They ran off. Sirius is in bad shape though." Remus said, his eyes flicking quickly around the streets of Hogsmeade in search of his second brother.

"Fuck." James cursed, kicking a rock, "Where is he?!"

His question was answered by a spine chilling plea for help. It was obvious Sirius, there was no doubt about it, and soon, the question of his location didn't need answering. His body was sent soaring through the air, landing directly at James' feet. Marlene screamed, falling to her knees, her hands trying to patch his clothing- and flesh- back onto his body.

Sirius didn't look like Sirius. His face was sliced, bloody and bruised; it was obvious by the limp way his body hung that most of his bones were broken. He was clinging to his life with whatever strength he had left.

"Filthy bloody traitor!" Hissed a cold, cruel voice, "The son of Orion, sorted into Gryffindor, befriended muggleborns and other blood traitors.." His gaze landed on Marlene and James when he said this, then his cold look landed on Lily, who visibly shuddered under his glare.

"Pining, he was. After a girl. A pretty one, she was, but not _pure._ She was definitely not something worth pining after. Especially not in the middle of battle, running around wandless calling her name." He grinned, bearing yellowing teeth.

"_Oh Isabelle…" _The man mimicked, "_Izzy, Izzy please! Come back, I love you! _What a BASTARD!"He screamed, flicking his wand lazily at Marlene who was sobbing over the body.

"You'd be better for him, darling. Pureblood, pretty…"

"KEEP YOUR WAND AWAY FROM MY FRIENDS!" James bellowed, his wand raised in defence, "You are _sick, _Voldemort, _sick._ Sirius and my friends have done nothing at all to you, we're just _teenagers_ for Merlin's sake! And you're killing them! Why do you, of all people, think you're so fucking superior? You are not! And you will not get away with it!"

"James…" Lily whispered weakly, "_No." _ She made him lower his wand from attacking, to just defence.

"Oh, thank you dear." Voldemort cackled, "You _saved _me."

"I did no such thing." Lily spat, "You're a vile man, if you can even be classified as a man. In fact, I don't think you can. No man would ever torture children, no man would ever kill innocent people who he has never spoken a single godforsaken word to in his _life_! No man would ever push the bounds of magic so far that's barely even human! No man would order the death of an innocent man and woman, who lived in a tiny village and planted flowers on a Sunday! _You are not a man." _Lily said coldly.

And bravely, like a true Gryffindor, she fired all the hexes she'd ever learnt at this creature standing before her. He didn't have time to block them, but his followers had time to fire some back. They weren't as quick as James, who had immediately set up a protection charm around Lily as soon as she finished speaking. Remus and Marlene joined in, joining their magic together, as they were bombarded with dark spells and hexes.

Finally, the Death Eaters and their leader Voldemort, apparated away. This fight was a good one, they'd killed many, they'd achieved something, at least. And Voldemort was not a man to stand in danger, he'd flee, but Voldemort was a man to hold grudges, and the boy called James, and the girl called Lily, were scrawled on his list of people who'd crossed the wrong side of him. And they were marked to die.

* * *

"Miss McKinnon, will you sit down, _now."_ The impatient nurse snapped at the stubborn girl, who despite her bodies warnings, was still standing up and demanding information.

Before Marlene could reply, her body swayed and her legs crumbled beneath her, gravity dragging her to the floor. She coughed weakly, the smoke still circulating in her lungs, then forced herself up and onto the bed Madam Pomfrey had made for her.

Madam Pomfrey finished tending to Lily's wounds, and then she moved onto Marlene, who had lapsed into a coughing fit that hacked at her lungs. Beside her, Remus winced and turned over to try and block out of the sound.

"Sirius…." She said in between her gasps for air, "Is he okay?"

The nurse knew by 'okay' Marlene meant alive, so she nodded and gave her a potion to send her to sleep. Then she took a slow walk over to Sirius' bed, bracing herself for the sight she had to face. As a nurse, she saw horrific things, but having to see a young boy ruined on a bed, was something Poppy hadn't seen before.

He lay, as limp as before, on the bed. He wasn't awake, but he was alive. His breathing was ragged and raspy, as if the life were being slowly sucked out of him. His handsome face was anything but handsome; it was bruised and swollen, and he was barely recognisable. As for the broken bones, they were healing. Slowly and carefully, as Sirius' lung had been punctured by his rib.

Professor Dumbledore entered the wing solemnly and nodded to Poppy, "St Mungo's are ready for him." He said softly, indicating to Sirius' bed.

The nurse nodded, "I've fixed the other students for now, Albus. I just have Miss Babineaux to attend to lastly, and then they'll be all on their way to recovery."

Albus bowed gratefully to Madam Pomfrey and helped with the removal of Sirius' bed. His injuries were far too life threatening to be left in the school hospital. It wasn't like Madam Pomfrey was a bad healer, it was the fact that Sirius was still hovering in between life and death, and she couldn't bear to stand responsible for his death should he pass away. So, she allowed one of the most irritatingly charming students to be removed from her care.

Isabelle arrived last at the Hospital Wing. She lay on her back in the uncomfortable bed, staring up at the ceiling blankly as Madam Pomfrey tended to her wounds. She couldn't believe how her perfect plan had fallen apart so quickly. She had him. Isabelle had captured Sirius and he wasn't even aware, but she'd also risked his life, for love was a thing not to be meddled with.

Isabelle meddled too much.


End file.
